Pinwheels
by Youko Yoru
Summary: Gintoki, Katsura e Shinsuke em várias situações em sua infância. Casal foco: Zura e Shinsuke. Obs: Todas os capítulos são oneshots, ou seja, terminam neles mesmos. Escrito por Lily-kat ou petit-gateau e Youko Yoru
1. Primeira Parte: Declarações

**PINWHEELS**

**Por Lily-kat e Youko Yoru**

_**Primeira Parte. Declarações**_

Sentado à sua pequena carteira, Kotarou Katsura fechou o seu livro depois de terminar as suas anotações. A aula de hoje já havia acabado, já era fim de tarde, e eles estavam livres para fazerem o que quisessem. O pequeno garoto em torno dos seus oito ou nove anos de idade, ainda possuía tenras feições. Ele vestia um kimono cinza comprido que chegava quase até os seus tornozelos, como uma menina. Seus cabelos eram negros e bem lisos na altura de seus ombros, e seus olhos escuros eram bem sérios para a sua idade. Afinal ele era um aluno esforçado e fazia de tudo para ser o querido do professor.

Kotarou observou o professor enquanto este tirava as dúvidas de outros alunos, e sorriu sem perceber. Desviando o olhar para o lado, seu sorriso logo se desfez ao se deparar com Shinsuke, que o encarava fixamente. Por que ele estava olhando para ele daquele jeito? Kotarou franziu as sobrancelhas constrangido. Shinsuke era muito encrenqueiro e sempre aprontava com ele, por isso Kotarou não gostava muito dele. Rapidamente ele se esqueceu de Shinsuke quando avistou um dos alunos no fundo da sala que dormia profundamente babando em cima dos seus livros. Seu rosto estava enterrado nos pequenos braços e os cabelos ondulados mais arredios do que nunca.

Ao ver aquilo Kotarou arregalou os olhos. - AH! - E foi até ele com as mãos na cintura. - GINTOKI! - O pequeno Kotarou exclamou aos ouvidos do menino que dormia. - Não acredito que você tá dormindo de novo!! Você precisa prestar atenção na aula do sensei! Como você vai se tornar um samurai desse jeito!

Gintoki ergueu bruscamente sua cabeça, e cambaleante pelo sono brutalmente interrompido, encarou duramente com seus olhos semicerrados o menino a sua frente, abriu a boca para xingá-lo, mas o esforço fora muito grande, fechou os olhos ainda com o cenho franzido caindo para frente em cima dos livros

Ao ser ignorado daquele jeito, Kotarou ficou sem jeito. Franzindo a testa ele fechou os olhos e continuou num tom mais baixo e sério. - Oi... Gintoki, eu tô falando com você. Não me ignora. Você tá babando nos livros, eles são importantes para os seus estudos. - Mas, o garoto de cabelos claros continuava a ignorá-lo completamente, e os ombros de Kotarou ficavam cada vez mais tensos. Kotarou perdeu a calma e juntando todo o fôlego, agarrou Gintoki pelo colarinho do kimono e o sacudiu violentamente para frente e para trás, berrando dramaticamente na cara dele até que ele abrisse os olhos. - GINTOKI! NÃO ME IGNORE! UM SAMURAI PRECISA ENCARAR SEUS OPONENTES DE FRENTE!! Eu sou tão pequeno que você não me enxerga como oponente? É isso? É isso GINTOKIII!

O menino de cabelos claros apenas resmungou algo mal-humorado, ainda dormindo, Kotarou ia sacudi-lo mais uma vez quando sentiu um puxão forte em seu cabelo, virou-se para trás se deparando com Shinsuke com uma expressão séria: - E você seu-seu, sua menina!! Você fica aí falando pro Gin encarar os oponentes, mas você nem olha pra mim!! É uma menininha chorona!!

Com o falatório Gintoki despertou novamente muito irritado ao ver que Kotarou ainda o segurava pelo colarinho com uma expressão injuriada, prestes a chorar, sua reação foi mais rápida do que poderia controlar, fechou o punho acertando-o em cheio no rosto dele: - ME DEIXA DORMIR!!

Kotarou foi ao chão com o rosto muito vermelho e os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Shinsuke avançou para Gintoki - SEU IDIOTA!! VOCÊ BATEU NELE!! - socou-o no rosto, recebendo um outro, indo os dois também para o chão.

- E POR QUE VOCÊ TÁ DEFENDENDO ELE?! - Gintoki puxou o cabelo de Shinsuke para fazer com que ele parasse de mordê-lo.

- PORQUE ELE É-É... é... - parou por instantes tentando lembrar o motivo que entrara na briga, nesse momento foi empurrado pelo menino de cabelos claros, o fitando confuso - Ah! Ele tem cara de menina!!

Gintoki franziu a testa coçando a cabeça, olhou para Kotarou e depois para Shinsuke - É você tem razão... com esse cabelo comprido e cheio de nhem-nhem-nhem, só pode ser uma! - colocou o dedo no nariz o cutucando.

Com o nariz todo vermelho e dolorido, as lágrimas se acumulando em seus olhos, Kotarou olhava de volta para os dois ainda sentado no chão no lugar onde tinha caído quando Gintoki o socou. Suas mãos erguidas perto do rosto tremiam, e ele não sabia se chorava ou ficava com raiva. - EU... EU NÃO SOU UMA MENINA! - Ele gritou todo raivoso e apontou o dedo para Gintoki. - Não me enche o saco só porque O SEU CABELO É RUIM!! E você... e você... - Agora apontando para Shinsuke, ele quase não conseguia mais segurar o choro, fungando bastante. Se fosse só o Gintoki, ele já estava acostumado, mas os dois ao mesmo tempo estavam pegando no pé dele. - E você não se meta! Eu não preciso da sua ajuda! Não sou menina...! E-Eu posso provar!

Shinsuke apontou o dedo em desafio para o menino no chão - Rá! Então prova!!

Gintoki, que ainda cutucava o seu nariz, parou chocado com o rumo da conversa - HEI!! O meu cabelo não é ruim!! É só um pouco ahm... diferente!!

- Gin, fica quieto!! Quero ver ele provar que não é menina!! - Shinsuke falou ríspido, encarando com expectativa o outro.

- Uhn. - Kotarou arregalou os olhos, e até esqueceu que estava prestes a chorar quando Shinsuke exigiu a tal prova de que ele não era uma menina. Ele tinha dito aquilo num impulso, não sabia direito como provar. Alguém pedir para ele provar que ele não era uma menina era algo absurdo em si, afinal essas coisas deviam ser óbvias, ou não? Kotarou se levantou arrumando o kimono e olhou para Shinsuke e Gintoki meio perdido, e então num lampejo lembrou de algo que podia provar aquilo sem sombra de dúvida! - Ah! - Mas, em pensar no que tinha que fazer seu rosto corou todinho como um tomate e ele se lembrou que estavam no meio da sala de aula, e todo mundo estava ali! Ele não podia fazer isso na sala. Tímido, desviando o olhar e se encolhendo, Kotarou continuou a corar. - Uhh... aqui não... aqui não dá...

Os três estavam fazendo tanto barulho, que o professor não demorou para aparecer. Se esgueirando por trás deles, acertou um cascudo bem servido na cabeça de cada um. O professor era bastante alto para eles, com os cabelos castanhos bem longos e lisos, e mesmo tendo acabado de puní-los ainda possuía o sorriso amável e gentil de sempre. - Estão brigando de novo? Mas, vocês não sossegam. Já disse para se comportarem pelo menos na sala. - Ele passou a mão na cabeça de Gintoki, bagunçando seu cabelo ainda mais e riu. Sua mão tão grande e os dedos tão compridos perto dele que quase cobriam sua cabeça.

Mesmo depois do cascudo, os olhos de Kotarou ainda brilhavam ao ver o professor. - Sinto muito sensei! Vou fazer o melhor que eu posso pra colocar eles na linha! - Ele tentou se mostrar aplicado, já se esquecendo do que tinha se passado.

- Nhém-nhém-nhém!! - Shinsuke imitou Kotarou - Sua menininha puxa saco do professor!! - virou-se sério para o professor dando um puxão em seu kimono para que prestasse atenção em si - Oh, professor!! Fala pro Katsura provar pra gente que ele é menino!!

- É! - Gintoki interveio - Ele disse que tinha como provar mas não provou ainda!! A gente quer saber se ele é menino de verdade!!

- AHHH! N-Não falem isso pro sensei!! - Kotarou entrou em pânico, seu cabelo se eriçou por um instante e ele ficou todo vermelho de novo.

- Pff... hahahaha! - Surpreso com o que eles diziam o professor não conseguiu se segurar e desatou a rir. Ele se inclinou mais para perto deles e puxou Kotarou de um lado e Shinsuke do outro colocando o braço em volta deles. Ele entendeu logo o que se passava. - O sensei dá a palavra dele de que ele é mesmo um menino, será que não serve? Afinal assim como eu e vocês, o Katsura é feito igualzinho com as mesmas partes. As meninas são muito diferentes!

O professor percebeu que Gintoki e Shinsuke ainda lhe davam olhares duvidosos. - Vocês não acreditam no sensei?! Estou magoado! - Ele brincou. - Tenho uma idéia então! Por que não vão tomar um banho? Vocês vão ver com certeza que não há muita diferença. - Ele sorriu e se ergueu de novo conduzindo os três para fora da sala de aula.

- Mas sensei!! - Shinsuke contestou meio envergonhado - o Katsura não pode tomar banho com a gente!!

Gintoki colocou as mãos na nuca - Eu já tomei banho com o Katsura... agora que eu lembrei! Ele pode ir tomar banho comigo se ele quiser, sensei!

- O QUÊ!? - Shinsuke agarrou o menino de cabelos claros pelo kimono - QUANDO FOI ISSO!?

Ele riu maldoso - Ah... num lembro! Eu vi que ele é menino!! Só não te contei antes porque eu não quis!!

Shinsuke ruborizou-se até as pontas do cabelo - SEU MENTIROSO!! - gritou, partindo para cima do garoto novamente.

Antes que Shinsuke pudesse relar de novo em Gintoki, o professor o segurou firmemente pela gola do kimono, fazendo com que o garoto quase caísse para trás. - Shinsuke, acalme-se.

Kotarou observava a briga dos dois sem entender qual era o problema deles, porém ainda estava constrangido por eles continuarem discutindo sobre as suas partes. Mas, o que Gintoki dizia provava tudo, mesmo sendo mentira. - Que insistentes! Eu não lembro de ter tomado banho com o Gintoki... Mas, viu só! Eu disse que não era menina! Meninas não podem ser samurais! - Kotarou exclamou triunfante.

O professor riu-se de novo ao observar Shinsuke todo raivoso. Parecia até estar com ciúmes, enquanto Gintoki se aproveitava disso para provocá-lo ainda mais. - Gintoki, vamos lá, pare de provocá-lo. - Ele então puxou Shinsuke de lado e cochichou no seu ouvido. - Não precisa ficar nervoso, não quer tomar banho com o Katsura também? O sensei deixa, não tem problema. - Ele sorriu e soltou Shinsuke, achava que seria bom para eles ficarem mais amigos e pararem de discutir tanto.

Shinsuke piscou diversas vezes encarando seu professor, sem entender muito bem o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, até ganhar novamente a vermelhidão em seu rosto, puxou o kimono do professor para que ele se abaixasse, cochichou em seu ouvido: - Eu quero tomar banho com o Katsura, mas o Gin eu não quero! - continuou muito sério - Como eu faço pro Gin não ficar mais perto do Katsura, sensei?! Eu vou ter que brigar com ele?!

O professor ficou pensativo, não sabia como resolver aquilo. Shinsuke além de ciumento, também era possessivo. - Na verdade, não tem como você decidir isso sozinho, afinal é o Katsura que escolhe com quem ele fica, não é? Nem mesmo brigar com o Gintoki vai resolver. - Ele explicou e sorriu ao colocar a mão no ombro dele ainda cochichando. - O que você pode fazer é tentar se tornar o favorito do Katsura. Mas, pra isso, você precisa ser bem legal com ele, entendeu? - Ele deu uma piscada.

Kotarou continuava a observar curioso em saber o que os dois cochichavam tanto, mas já estava impaciente.

Shinsuke encarou o professor e Kotarou - Mas, sensei, eu não-

- Oh, Katsura vamo pro banho que o Shin vai ficar fofocando de você pro sensei!! - Gintoki comentou alto interrompendo Shinsuke.

- EU NÃO TÔ FOFOCANDO COM O SENSEI!!

- Bleh! - mostrou a língua puxando os olhos com dedos, mostrando uma careta debochada - Mas 'cê tá falando do Katsura!!

O moreno ficou rubro com a infame acusação, apontou o indicador para Gintoki - Eu-eu... AH!! CALA A BOCA!! VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE NADA!! - gritou injuriado pegando na mão de Kotarou seguindo apressado para o banho.

- OH!! Me esperem!! - Gintoki reclamou logo atrás.

- O que vocês estavam fal... - Kotarou ficou surpreso e um pouco envergonhado quando Shinsuke simplesmente pegou a sua mão e saiu puxando ele como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Mas, não disse nada, encolheu o outro braço junto ao corpo e o seguiu com seus passos curtos e ligeiros, volta e meia olhando para trás para ver se Gintoki estava os seguindo também. Por alguma razão ele ficava nervoso em ficar sozinho com o Shinsuke. - O sensei põe a água pra esquentar. - O professor acenava para eles e ficava para trás. Ele era um professor-coruja, adorava esses alunos dele, eram muito meigos.

Os três entraram na casa e se dirigiram ao banheiro no típico estilo japonês antigo. Espaçoso, com piso de madeira e uma banheira quadrada no canto grande o suficiente para os três meninos. Havia também dois banquinhos de três pernas e baldes. A banheira já estava cheia de água, que era aquecida por lenha do lado de fora da casa.

Kotarou entrou junto com Shinsuke e parou, e olhou para a mão dele que ainda estava segurando a sua um pouco aflito. Não era comum para o Shinsuke tocar nos outros assim, pelo que Kotarou lembrava ele costumava ser mais reservado.

Shinsuke soltou a mão rapidamente envergonhado - E-ele não é minha nam-

- TÁ NAMORANDO! SHIN E KATSURA DE BAIXO DE UMA ÁRVORE PENSANDO EM CASAMENTO!! SE BEIJANDO - Gintoki cantava rebolando deixando o menino cada vez mais irritado e envergonhado - SE ABRAÇANDO, VÃO TER FILHIN-OUTH!!

Gintoki recebeu um dos baldes em sua cabeça jogado Shinsuke que bufava de raiva: - GINTOKI IDOTA!! CALA A BOCA!!

Kotarou esticou os braços para baixo fechando os punhos e se esticou para trás todo tenso e envergonhado também. - Gintoki, seu retardado! Hoje você está se superando! Dois homens nem podem casar e ter filhos!! - Ele resmungou todo bravo apertando os olhos fechados. Mais uma vez ele apelava para a lógica, se achava tão esperto.

Ele logo se virou dando as costas, ainda resmungava e balançava a cabeça. - Hmpf! Você é tão irritante! Não sei mais se quero tomar banho. - Afinal eles comparavam tanto ele com uma menina que Kotarou já estava ficando com vergonha de ficar sem roupa na frente deles.

Gintoki semicerrou seus olhos observando Kotarou de costas - Claro que dois homens podem se casar e ter filhos!! - falou em tom de superioridade cutucando seu nariz com um dos dedos, sendo observado atentamente por Shinsuke, continuou: - Eu JÁ fui num casamento! E eles tiveram uma-um menino que nem o Katsura!

- Você tá mentindo! - Shinsuke acusou - e como assim!? Igual ao Katsura!?

- É verdade sim!! Você não sabe, não tava lá!! Eu tava!! - fez uma pequena bolinha com a meleca e jogou na direção do outro menino - E é igual ao Katsura porque ele não parece um menino, mas, o sensei disse que ele é um!!

Shinsuke encarou o amigo - Você tá mentindo sim!! - chamou o outro - E Katsura prova logo que você não é uma menina!! Agora não tem desculpa!!

Kotarou arregalou os olhos, uma sombra de dúvida surgindo em sua mente. - O quê?! Um casamento de dois homens com um filho parecido comigo?? - Ele se virou para Gintoki, abismado, facilmente acreditando no que ele tinha dito. - Isso quer dizer que... eu também posso ser filho de dois homens?! Não... não pode ser! - Ele sacudiu a cabeça colocando as mãos no rosto tentando imaginar o que aquilo significaria de fato.

- Então... eu não posso tomar banho com vocês! Mesmo que eu não seja uma menina! - Ele declarou todo dramático.

- AH!! POR QUÊ?! - Shinsuke indagou espontaneamente e muito chateado chamando a atenção de Kotarou - O sensei MANDOU a gente tomar banho!! Você vai ter que tomar também!! - viu Gintoki tirar seu kimono, pegar o balde que ele jogara em sua cabeça, enchê-lo de água e se aproximar lentamente de Katsura, algo não estava certo - Éé... Katsura!? E-eu... o - Gintoki colocou o indicador nos lábios pedindo silêncio, e sorriso maldoso jogou toda a água morna em Kotarou e caiu na gargalhada ao vê-lo encharcado.

- HAUHAUHUHAUHA OLHA O CABELO DELE!! - rolava no chão rindo e apontando para o cabelo todo para frente e escorrido - HAUUHAUHAUH KATSURA, O ZURAQUENTO!! UAUHAUHAUHAU

Shinsuke que estava se controlando para não rir, não resistiu rindo também.

- AHH! - Kotarou berrou surpreso ao sentir a água o molhar todo e encharcar as suas roupas. O cabelo negro escorrido do menino tapava quase todo o seu rosto, a água escorria e pingava. Sem saber o que fazer ele balançava as mãos. - Vocês... Vocês molharam toda a minha roupa!! - Ele abriu uma brecha por entre as madeixas escorridas e ao ver os dois rindo, ele exclamou bem sério. - Eu não sou Zuraquento, sou só Katsura!

- Ah... e agora o que eu faço? - Ele resmungava puxando o casaco que tinha por cima do kimono. Agora não tinha jeito, ele precisava tirar. Kotarou removeu o casaco e olhou para Shinsuke, hesitante. Como se estivesse tentando criar coragem ele andou um pouco para perto da parede e tirou o kimono. Então tapando suas partes íntimas e todo sem jeito deu uma corridinha até a banheira. Como o piso estava molhado pelo balde de água que Gintoki havia virado, Kotarou não tardou em escorregar e levar um tombo, metendo a cabeça na banheira.

Gintoki e Shinsuke que tentavam parar de rir, desataram a gargalhar quando o viram estirado no chão. Shinsuke esfregou os olhos retirando as lágrimas, quando reparou de relance que Katsura estava completamente nu, seu rosto esquentou como brasa, virou-se de costas rapidamente, dando um croque na cabeça de Gintoki para que ele parasse de rir - Não olha!! O Katsura tá pelado, vira pra cá!!

O menino de cabelos claros passou a mão na cabeça - E por que eu tenho que virar?! Ele é menino que nem a gente!! Olha lá o-

- JÁ FALEI PRA VOCÊ NÃO OLHAR!! - interrompeu segurando bruscamente a cabeça de Gintoki para o outro lado, mas assim que se virou para puxar o outro, viu o corpo do menino por completo.

Gintoki jamais vira uma expressão como a que Shinsuke estava fazendo: o rosto vermelho incandescente, a boca aberta em ó e os olhos vidrados, parecia que ele teria um ataque a qualquer momento, resolveu chacoalhar o moreno para ver se ele despertava: - SHIN!! SHIN!! - virou-se para o outro ao ver que sangue escorrer pelo nariz de Shinsuke - OH ZURA!! COLOCA O KIMONO!!

Kotarou se ergueu perto da banheira ao se sentar sobre os calcanhares apoiando as mãos no chão entre as pernas, todo encolhido. Ele estava desnorteado depois de meter a cabeça na banheira, mas felizmente a cabeça dele era bastante resistente. Ele colocou a mão no galo que se formava com lágrimas nos olhos. E demorou um pouco para entender o que se passava com Gintoki e Shinsuke que estavam bastante agitados, até que ele viu o nariz de Shinsuke sangrando. - AH! O Shinsuke tá sangrando! - Ele se levantou preocupado e foi até ele, não entendendo porque Gintoki gritava para ele pôr o kimono, afinal Gintoki também estava pelado. - Gintoki, não sacuda ele! Quando o nariz começa a sangrar você precisa deitar de barriga para cima pra parar! E agora?? Não é melhor chamar o sensei??

Shinsuke ao ver Katsura com o semblante tenso discutir com Gintoki e aproximar-se em câmera lenta fez com que todo ar de seus pulmões se esvaíssem em um único suspiro, seu coração rufar violentamente tentando sair por sua boca, e suas pernas tornarem-se algo flácido. Ele parara em sua frente, mas tudo ficou escuro. POFT!

Gintoki olhou para o amigo desmaiado no chão, chutou-o com a ponta do pé não tendo resultados - É Zura, você um dia vai matar ele!! - Colocou o dedo no nariz o cutucando - Vô tomar banho! - passou por cima de Shinsuke em direção a banheira.

- Shinsuke?! Shinsuke!! - Kotarou só conseguiu olhar enquanto o outro ia ao chão. Ele olhou em volta sem saber o que fazer e começou a gritar. - SENSEI! SENSEI! O SHINSUKE CAIU! - Ele amarrou uma toalha na cintura e se sentou no chão nos calcanhares de novo perto do outro menino desmaiado. Pelo menos ele agora estava deitado de barriga para cima. Kotarou limpou o sangue do nariz dele com uma toalha de rosto que havia pegado e então cuidadosamente tocou na testa dele com a ponta dos dedos empurrando a sua franja. - Shinsuke? Você tá me ouvindo? GINTOKI! Como você pode tomar banho numa hora dessas? AH! E se ele não estiver respirando??

Preocupado, Kotarou se inclinou sobre ele, aproximando o seu rosto do nariz e boca de Shinsuke, ficando apenas a uns poucos centímetros para ver se conseguia sentir sua respiração.

Shinsuke ouvia seu nome ser chamado, abriu lentamente os olhos e viu Katsura despido com o cabelo caído sob os ombros, sorriu puxando-os dando um beijo nos lábios do menino, fechou os olhos novamente, encolhendo-se em formato de concha. Só podia ser um sonho.

Gintoki assistiu a cena boquiaberto, gritando: - SEEEEEEEENNSSSSSSSEIIIIIIIIIII O SHINSUKE BEIJOU O ZURA!!

Kotarou ao receber o beijo deu um pulo para trás ficando todo vermelho. Apesar de só se dar conta mesmo do que tinha acontecido ao ouvir os gritos de Gintoki. - B-Beijo?! - Ele olhou para Shinsuke achando que ele estava tirando uma com a cara dele, mas Shinsuke parecia dormir profundamente. Kotarou tocou os próprios lábios chocado, e nervoso, se apressou a responder ao Gintoki. - Ahh! Não, não foi um beijo! Ele só esbarrou em mim quando estava se virando!! Não fala pro sensei! E... e... EU NÃO SOU ZURA! SOU KATSURA! - Kotarou gritou muito agitado.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Ouvi berros. Vocês estão brigando de novo?? - O professor acabava de entrar no banheiro erguendo a cortina na porta. Ele viu Shinsuke deitado no chão e a toalha com um pouco de sangue que Kotarou segurava. - Kotarou? O que aconteceu?

- Sensei! É que... é que... o Shinsuke desmaiou de repente! E o nariz dele sangrou! Quer dizer, o nariz dele sangrou e ele desmaiou depois!! - Kotarou se atrapalhou na explicação.

O professor se ajoelhou perto de Shinsuke erguendo sua cabeça do chão e tocando em seu rosto como se quisesse sentir a temperatura dele, e depois pegou em seu pulso. - Parece uma hiperventilação. - Ele deduziu e a o ver Kotarou todo ansioso e vermelho o tranqüilizou. - Não se preocupe, Kotarou. Não é nada grave, ele só precisa descansar um pouco. Vou levar ele para o quarto.

Katsura, agora um pouco mais calmo, espirrou. Depois de ter se molhado ele havia se esquecido de se enxugar. - Kotarou! E você também Gintoki! Não podem ficar zanzando por aí molhados e sem roupa! Vão ficar doentes! - O professor os repreendeu, e se levantou com Shinsuke nos braços.

- Mas sensei! As minhas roupas estão molhadas! - Kotarou se desculpou.

- Entre na banheira com o Gintoki que eu já volto com roupas secas. - Ele disse ao sair.

Kotarou obedeceu prontamente e entrou na banheira, imergindo todo o corpo na água. Ele se encolheu abraçando os joelhos e ficou soprando fazendo bolhas com a boca dentro da água, tinha um olhar distante.

Gintoki se aproximou cuidadosamente dele com um sorriso maníaco, afundou a cabeça de Kotarou com tudo dentro da banheira, via-o se debater, soltou indo para outro canto - Quer dizer então que o Shin só esbarrou em você, Zura?! - permanecia com a mesma expressão - E eu preciso contar pro sensei! Você mesmo disse que não podemos esconder nada dele, né?!

Kotarou empurrava a franja encharcada do rosto mais uma vez, um pouco ofegante depois de Gintoki ter tentado afogá-lo. - AH! Gin... Gintoki! - Ao ouvir o que o outro garoto dizia ele ficou vermelho instantaneamente. - Você não precisa contar tudo pro sensei!! Isso... Isso não é importante! Foi um acidente! Eu não sou uma menina! Não tem por que o Shinsuke me beijar! N-Não conta pro sensei, Gintoki! Eu faço o que você quiser! Por favor! - Kotarou chegou junto ao outro menino e pediu já com lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos, estava morrendo de vergonha, não sabia o que o sensei ou até mesmo o Shinsuke iam dizer, afinal foi culpa dele porque ele se abaixou e ficou tão perto.

Gintoki colocou o dedo no nariz o cutucando, indiferente a expressão de desespero do outro, mas interessou-se, e muito, pela proposta - Qualquer coisa?! - ficou pensativo, apenas para criar um impacto mais dramático - Ok, eu não conto, SE você fizer todas as minhas lições!

- As suas lições? - Kotarou olhou para baixo pensativo, daria bastante trabalho fazer as suas lições e as dele, mas sendo ele, conseguiria. Se bem que Gintoki estava subestimando e muito a capacidade do professor deles. Dando aula para uma turma tão pequena, era óbvio que o professor notaria. Kotarou estava muito aflito para pensar nesses detalhes, e depois de pensar bastante, respondeu. - Umm... tudo bem eu faço... mas, você não pode contar nada pra ninguém! Nem pro Shinsuke! - Kotarou nem percebia que estava sendo chantageado.

- Ok, hora de saírem! - O professor anunciava ao entrar no banheiro com roupas secas e limpas para os dois. Kotarou deu uma última olhada preocupada para Gintoki, e sorriu para o professor. - Obrigado sensei! - Ele saiu da banheira e o professor ajudou ele e Gintoki a se enxugarem com a toalha. Kotarou vestiu um dos kimonos de cor verde-clara com um casaco mais escuro por cima e correu para espiar como Shinsuke estava. Ele estava em um dos quartos e dormia em um futon no chão, com um pano umedecido na testa.

Gintoki colocava o seu kimono observando de relance o professor. Será que ele ouvira sua conversa com o Katsura? Não. Pelo menos esperava que não. - Sensei, tem sorvete de morango?!

O professor ajudou Gintoki a amarrar a faixa do kimono. - Sorvete de morango... ummm...não sei, depende. - Ele se abaixou ficando na altura do menino e deu um peteleco na testa dele. - Gintoki... não tem algo pra me dizer? - Com um sorriso ele lentamente abriu os olhos para encarar o menino diretamente. O professor sabia como Gintoki aprontava e sabia também quando ele estava escondendo alguma coisa.

O menino de cabelos claros, devidamente vestido, colocou as mãos na nuca mostrando desinteresse - Não! - Viu o professor estreitar os olhos. Droga. Ele ouvira a conversa - O que será que o Zura e o Shin tão fazendo!? Vou lá! - falou indo em direção a porta do banheiro o mais rápido que podia.

- Pois é... parece que não vai ter sorvete de morango hoje... ou amanhã... ou na semana toda, ou quem sabe no ano todo? É mesmo uma pena. - O professor continuou falando sozinho em um tom sarcástico, e colocou a mão no rosto fingindo estar pensativo.

Gintoki em desespero parou no mesmo local em que estava. Não podia ficar sem sorvete mais de duas horas! Virou-se para o professor beirando as lágrimas - NÃO SENSEI!! EU PRECISO DE SORVETE!! A MINHA GLICEMIA VAI ABAIXAR E EU VOU MORRER!! VOCÊ NÃO QUER QUE EU MORRA, NÉ?! - não viu qualquer alteração no rosto do mais velho. Tsk. Droga o velho truque do dramalhão mexicano nunca funcionava com ele, era uma pena, mas o Zura não faria suas lições. Colocou o dedo no nariz o cutucando - Sabe o que é... hn, 'cê sabe o Zura, então, ele me pediu pra guardar segredo, mas, como o sensei tá MANDANDO eu contar, eu vou contar que o Shin deu um beijo nele, bem agorinha! Agora não é mais segredo... por sua culpa, sensei! Mas, agora eu vou ganhar o meu sorvete?

- Zura? O Katsura? - O professor arregalou os olhos. Um beijo? Não era bem isso o que ele esperava ouvir. Ele ficou pensativo. Os três eram ainda muito jovens, devia ser algo bastante inocente. Apesar de que havia a possibilidade disso causar problemas mais tarde. Talvez ele devesse conversar com eles depois. Será que eles já estavam na idade? Ele olhou para Gintoki ainda com suspeita e esfregou o punho no topo da cabeça dele. - Não vai ganhar sorvete hoje porque eu sei que você estava chantageando o Katsura. Achou que eu não ia descobrir, é? - Ele olhou para Gintoki de novo e ficou com dó. - Tá, talvez uma balinha...

- QUE CALÚNIA SENSEI!! - gritou em sua defesa - Eu NUNCA chantageei o Zura!! - fez a cara mais inocente que conseguiu - Orra, sensei... eu contei o maior segredo e você não vai me dar sorvete!? - emburrou - uma balinha eu compro com o troco da Jump! - segurou na barra do kimono do professor puxando insistente - Vai!! Me dá sorvete!! Por favor!! Eu tô implorando sensei!! - colocou uma das mãos na testa - Acho que eu tô passando mal!

O professor começou a rir da encenação de Gintoki e com ele agarrado à barra do seu kimono foi saindo do banheiro. - Não, não vai ter sorvete hoje... você sabe muito bem que quando você come muito doce à noite, depois você fica muito agitado e não dorme. Não adianta insistir.

Enquanto isso Kotarou estava sentado ao lado de Shinsuke, que ainda dormia. Ao ver o alvoroço ele reclamou. - Gintoki, pare de incomodar o sensei!

- NÃO SENSEI!! Não faz isso!! - implorava verdadeiramente ignorando Katsura e Shinsuke por completo - Me dá sorvete!! Só um pouquinho!! Eu juro que me comporto!! Por favor, sensei!! - via a resposta de seu professor clara em sua face. Um redondo e enfático não. Fungou, fechou a cara, se aproximou do adormecido e o chutou com força - É POR CULPA SUA E DO ZURA QUE EU NÃO VOU TOMAR SORVETE!! - o menino acordou assustado e dolorido tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, mas sua resposta não tardou - VOCÊ - apontou para Shinsuke que se sentava - FICA BEIJANDO ELE - apontou com o dedo em riste para Kotarou - E ELE PEDE PRA GUARDAR SEGREDO! E PRA FINALIZAR, O SENSEI - indica trêmulo - MANDA EU CONTAR!! EU CONTO - bate no próprio peito - E FICO SEM SORVETE!! MUITO INJUSTO!! - vai embora do quarto praticamente derrubando a porta.

- Uh... - Kotarou ficou quase roxo de vergonha e se encolheu, desviando o olhar de Shinsuke. Ele queria sair correndo dali.

- Realmente, o Gintoki precisa aprender a controlar esse temperamento dele... precisa de mais disciplina também... - O professor comentou bastante sério quebrando o silêncio que se seguia. Ele olhou para Shinsuke e Kotarou sem saber se devia mesmo dizer alguma coisa. Talvez fosse melhor deixar os dois conversarem primeiro, ele pensou. - Gintoki! Volta aqui, moleque! - Foi atrás.

Shinsuke, ainda em choque com que Gintoki havia dito, murmurou para si - Não foi um sonho! - encarou o outro menino que não erguia o rosto de tanta vergonha, escondeu o rosto nas mãos também muito vermelho. O que ele iria dizer para o Katsura!? Desculpas!? Rá-Você caiu na minha brincadeira!? Ou, que foi!? Beijei mesmo! Vem cá que eu vou beijar de novo!!... Não, este último definitivamente, não. Abriu a boca para tentar se desculpar, mas não conseguiu falar nada. Suspirou tinha que falar alguma coisa, e se ele deixasse de ser seu amigo!? Tirou as mãos do rosto, mas não o ergueu, pigarreou - Ahm... erm... Ka-katsura, e-eu-eu, é... de-desculpa!

Kotarou olhou para Shinsuke um pouco surpreso. Colocando as mãos no chão ele se inclinou para frente, todo vermelho e nervoso também. - N-Não foi sua culpa, Shinsuke!! Eu é que preciso me desculpar! Foi um acidente!! É que você estava desmaiado aí... aí eu fui ver se você estava respirando, e você esbarrou em mim quando se virou! Porque estava dormindo! Não foi um beijo de verdade! O Gintoki só está enchendo o saco!! Porque nem tem como você me beijar né! Nós dois somos homens! - Ele falou disparado, não queria que Shinsuke passasse a tratá-lo diferente.

- Não!! Não foi sem querer!! - Shinsuke falou num impulso, embaraçando-se automaticamente - Ahm... quero dizer... vo-você na-não... é, hum, então, eu-eu - Shinsuke estava tão envergonhado, mas tão envergonhado que achou que fosse explodir, fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e gritou - EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ!! - Ele não iria abrir os olhos, não queria ver a expressão de Katsura. Estava com vontade de chorar, se levantou pra ir embora. Queria enfiar sua cabeça em um buraco bem fundo e ficar lá.

Kotarou se endireitou quase caindo para trás assustado com a confissão repentina. Tinha sido de propósito?? Seu rosto corou e seu olhar aflito pousou no chão diante dele não saindo mais de lá. E agora, o que ele ia dizer? Ele nunca tinha pensado nisso, afinal do jeito que era distraído, nunca havia percebido. Então era por isso que Shinsuke sempre o fitava na sala de aula? Que tipo de gostar era aquele? Talvez amigos também se beijassem? Shinsuke parecia bastante sério quanto ao que dizia. Kotarou não tinha coragem de dizer o que realmente estava pensando, parecia que o outro menino se quebraria em milhares de pedaços. - É... espere! E-Eu também gosto de você, Shinsuke! O... obrigado. - Ele disse finalmente ao ver a cara de choro do outro, sem muita certeza do que dizia.

Shinsuke abriu os olhos, não acreditando no que ouvira - Vo-você gosta mesmo de mim!? - suspirou, achando que nunca mais fosse conseguir fazê-lo. Segurou nas mãos do outro menino, sabia que ele estava com vergonha também, mas ele precisava dizer, precisava ter certeza - Ahm, Katsura... E-eu queria te pedir que - engoliu seco olhando nos olhos do outro muito sério - que você não fale mais com o Gin!! Ele é um idiota! Eu vou te proteger dele, porque agora você é só meu, tá!?

- Unn... - Kotarou olhou nervoso para Shinsuke e para a mão que ele segurava. Ouvindo as palavras do garoto, ele parecia sentir um calor no peito, era uma sensação estranha. Mas, ele não tinha certeza de que poderia fazer o que Shinsuke pedia. Apesar de Gintoki ser histérico, folgado e bater nele de vez em quando... Kotarou o admirava justamente por ser sempre tão espontâneo, algo que ele não conseguia fazer. Quando percebia Kotarou já estava o seguindo por aí. - Mas... eu gosto do Gintoki também. - Ele disse ingênuo, sem a menor noção das coisas.

Shinsuke extremamente magoado largou bruscamente a mão de Kotarou. Ele não gostava dele. Seu peito apertou, não queria, nem iria, chorar na frente dele. - PODE FICAR COM ELE ENTÃO!! - gritou e saiu correndo.

Kotarou ficou chocado com a reação e o grito de Shinsuke. Ele não entendia porque ele precisava escolher entre os dois. E ficou triste por Shinsuke ter ficado tão bravo com ele. Ele continuou sentado lá, como se tivesse levado uma bronca, segurando a mão que ainda estava quentinha por Shinsuke ter pegado nela.

Depois que saiu correndo, Shinsuke esbarrou com tudo no professor que vinha pelo corredor. Com o impacto Shinsuke caiu para trás. O professor percebeu que o menino segurava o choro. - Shinsuke? O que foi? Não corra assim pelo corredor. Pode se machucar...

O menino não agüentava mais aquela angústia, desatou a chorar - E-eu o-odeio o Katsura!! - chorava ressentido, esfregando as costas da mão nos olhos para afastar as lágrimas - E-e eu vou matar o Gin!! Aquele idiota!! É tudo culpa dele!! - soluçava em meio ao choro.

O professor se ajoelhou perto de Shinsuke colocando a mão em seu ombro. Via que o menino estava bastante agitado, por conhecê-los bem já tinha uma idéia do que podia ter acontecido. - Não diga essas coisas, Shinsuke, sabemos que não é verdade. Gintoki e Katsura são seus companheiros, pense bem... não ia ficar triste se algo acontecesse a eles? Com quem você ia brincar e conversar? - Ele sorriu e colocou a mão na cabeça dele acariciando seus cabelos.

Shinsuke com os olhos vermelhos e o nariz sujo, fungou tentando parar o choro. Sabia que o professor tinha razão, não via sua vida sem seus amigos. Mas, não queria dividir o Katsura com o Gintoki - Mas, sensei, e-eu não quero que o Zura fique perto do Gin!! Ma-mas, o Zura disse que não quer ser só meu amigo! E-e eu disse que gostava dele!! - fungou de novo.

O professor gentilmente o ajudou a enxugar as lágrimas do rosto com os dedos e sorriu, Shinsuke era tão ciumento, não sabia o que fazer com ele. - Você gosta muito mesmo do Katsura, não é? Mas, Katsura não entende muito bem esse sentimento que você tem ainda. Para ele, tanto você quanto Gintoki são amigos queridos, e ele não entende porque ele teria que escolher entre um de vocês. Por exemplo... e se o Katsura pedisse para você parar de falar com o sensei? Você não ia mais falar comigo? Não acha que seria injusto se você tivesse que escolher entre o sensei e o Katsura? Afinal existem diversos tipos de gostar. O Katsura pode ser amigo do Gintoki e gostar de você de um jeito especial também.

- O Zura é muito BURRO!! - fungou mais uma vez fazendo bico e cruzando os braços - Eu não vou mais gostar dele!! - amuou-se - Ele nunca entende nada!

O professor desatou a rir e passou a mão na cabeça de Shinsuke, desalinhando seus cabelos. - Hahahaha... é verdade, em se tratando de senso comum, ele sempre foi mais devagar que os outros, não tem jeito. Mas, você ainda pode gostar do sensei tranqüilo, o sensei entende! - Ele brincou, estava contente por Shinsuke ter parado de chorar pelo menos. Ele podia ser um garoto bem sensível às vezes. - E agora? Não está com fome? Está na hora da janta. O Gintoki e os outros já estão lá na sala!

- HEW!! - fez expressão de nojo - Eu não vou gostar do sensei igual o Zura!! Eu gosto do sensei que nem o Gin: as vezes é chato, mas dá pra brincar! - colocou as mãos na nuca - E eu tô com fome, esse negócio de chorar e falar que gosta da pessoa dá fome!! - parou de falar e ficou pensativo por instantes - Sensei... será que o Zura nunca vai entender?!

O professor começou a rir de novo da expressão de Shinsuke. - Assim o sensei fica magoado! - Ele continuou a brincar. Ao ouvir a pergunta mais séria dele, ele também ficou pensativo. - Hmm... Será que ele vai entender? O sensei tem a impressão de que ele sempre vai ser um cabeça-de-vento. - Ele riu mais uma vez. Eles falavam tanto de Kotarou que o menino já devia estar com a orelhas vermelhas. - O sensei tá brincando... tenho certeza de que ele vai entender um dia quando crescer mais um pouco. E se ele não entender, faça-o entender de modo que não possa restar mais sombra de dúvida. Homens precisam ser decididos! - Ele aconselhou o menino com um sorriso, e se levantou tirando a mão da cabeça dele. - Que tal se você for chamar o Katsura para o sensei e formos jantar todos juntos?

Shinsuke ouviu com muito interesse a última parte. Ser decidido e pegar o Katsura. Hn. Talvez tivesse que bater nele até fazê-lo entender. Deu os ombros, não tinha problema bater nele se ele fosse finalmente entender - OK, eu vou chamar ele, mas não deixa o Gin comer todo o bolinho!! - foi em direção ao quarto correndo, ao chegar deparou-se com Katsura na mesma posição: encolhido e choroso. Sentiu-se mal pelo o que havia dito. Shinsuke não sabia que ele era tão burro, ao ponto de não entender as coisas. Foi como o professor disse, tinha que ser decidido e forte, por que o Katsura ia ter que entender querendo ou não! Pigarreou - Ahm, Zura o sensei tá chamando pra comer!

- Ah! Shinsuke! - Kotarou arregalou os olhos surpreso em ver Shinsuke de volta e todo recuperado como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele estava tão estressado antes. Kotarou ficou desnorteado, ele estava tão preocupado com o que tinha acabado de acontecer, tinha ficado pensando sobre isso o tempo todo que ficou ali. Achou que devia dizer alguma coisa mesmo assim. Ele se levantou, andou rapidamente até Shinsuke e pegou a mão dele com as suas duas mãos. - Desculpa Shinsuke! - Ele exclamou ao baixar a cabeça apologeticamente, e continuou com os olhos fechados. - Eu não quero deixar de ser amigo do Gintoki! Mas, também não quero que você deixe de ser meu amigo! Por favor! Eu não ia agüentar se você parasse de ser meu amigo! Eu gosto de ficar com você!

Shinsuke coçou a cabeça tímido. Não estava acostumado com pedidos de desculpa, ainda mais do Katsura - Tu-tudo bem, eu deixo você ser amigo do Gin, mas você vai ter que ficar bem forte! Por que quando a gente crescer mais um pouco eu vou ser bastante determinado e vou lutar com você!! E eu vou ficar bem forte!!

Kotarou que parecia segurar a respiração, suspirou aliviado ao ouvir que aquilo estava tudo bem para Shinsuke. Ele estava todo angustiado em ter que escolher entre um dos dois. Ele ergueu a cabeça e estranhou o que mais o outro disse, não entendendo muito bem a relação. Seria uma espécie de desafio? Era um tanto reconfortante ouvir aquilo de alguma forma, sendo que estavam sempre o comparando com uma menina e Shinsuke ficava tentando protegê-lo, como se ele não fosse capaz de se cuidar sozinho. Ele não era orgulhoso a ponto de realmente se importar com isso, mas também queria se tornar forte um dia. Não entendia porque Shinsuke queria lutar com ele, mas tudo estaria bem se eles continuassem amigos. - Está bem, eu vou me esforçar pra ficar forte também. - Ele sorriu calmamente.

**Notas:**

1. o.o nós vamos fazer mais capítulos, são todas one-shots!

2. xD outra MUUUUUUUUITÍSSIMO divertida de fazer


	2. Segunda Parte: Okamas

**PINWHEELS**

**Por Lily-kat e Youko Yoru**

_**Segunda Parte. Okamas**_

- Não tem jeito, Gintoki, agora você vai ter que cumprir o castigo! Um homem precisa cumprir com a palavra afinal! Hahaha! - O professor ria e se divertia sentado na varanda em uma noite agradável, havia bebido um pouco de saquê, pois era o primeiro dia do Ano Novo, por isso estava um pouco corado. Shinsuke estava sentado perto. Havia mais algumas crianças para dentro e Kotarou estava deitado no tatami perto da entrada, havia adormecido depois do banquete.

Querendo que o professor lhe desse a caixa de deliciosos bombons com recheio de morango que ele havia ganhado só para ele e se aproveitando de que ele tinha bebido um pouco, Gintoki o desafiou a um jogo de Uta-garuta, um jogo de memória para crianças com poemas escritos nas cartas, com Shinsuke como mediador. Em compensação, o professor disse que se Gintoki perdesse ele teria que se vestir de menina e ficar assim pelo resto da noite. E não deu outra, o professor venceu com facilidade, antes mesmo de Shinsuke ler toda a dica, o professor já sabia todo o resto de cor. A senhora mais velha que cuidava da casa se oferecera para vesti-lo e maquiá-lo inclusive.

Gintoki voltara com os lábios e olhos pintados de rosa-choque, o cabelo preso em chiquinhas, vestido com um kimono branco e detalhes em rosa, cutucava o nariz injuriado - Deixa tá, eu cumpro as minhas promessas!! - jogou a meleca acumulada na direção de Shinsuke - Você não se aproxime de mim!! Não quero que você tente me beijar!! - fez uma expressão de nojo.

- EU NUNCA IA BEIJAR VOCÊ!! - Shinsuke gritou irado - Você não é bonito como o Zura!! - sussurrou a última parte envergonhado.

Gintoki o encarou perplexo colocando as mãos na cintura - Eu sou bonito sim!! - virou-se para o sensei - Não sou, sensei?!

Desde que Gintoki voltou vestido de menina, o professor tinha ficado em silêncio com a cabeça abaixada, ele tinha a mão na boca e seus ombros tremiam, parecia se esforçar para segurar a risada. Realmente os olhos pintados de rosa-choque não ajudavam, sendo que seria estranho uma menina nova assim com maquiagem tão pesada. E Gintoki ainda parecia se divertir no papel.

O professor suspirou com lágrimas nos olhos e se aproximou de Gintoki. - Paaaaako! - Ele exclamou de repente e levantou Gintoki no ar o segurando por debaixo dos braços. - Você está tão bonita!! Hahaha! Eu sempre quis ter uma filhinha!! - Ele continuou todo alegre, e esfregou o seu rosto junto ao de Gintoki como se estivesse emocionado, parecia bêbado, mas o mais provável é que ele estava tirando sarro mesmo.

Gintoki empurrava o rosto do sensei para longe de si - SENSEI IDIOTA!! VAI ESTRAGAR A MINHA MAQUIAGEM!! LARGA!! - o professor esfregava o rosto fazendo cócegas, ria abertamente em seus braços.

Shinsuke observava a brincadeira um pouco enciumado. Ele queria brincar também com o sensei, mas não ia se vestir de menina, nem que o obrigassem! Cruzou os braços ignorando a risada dos dois.

- Ah não pode estragar a maquiagem!! Hahaha! Isso é jeito de uma dama se comportar hã? - O professor ria junto com Gintoki, logo ele percebeu Shinsuke emburrado no canto. - O que foi Shinsuke? Está com ciúmes? Achei que tinha dito que não gostava do sensei, só do Katsura! Você viu como o sensei era charmoso e mudou de idéia? Ou vai me dizer que queria se enfeitar também? - Ele se sentou ao lado de Shinsuke na varanda com Gintoki no colo e se virou para colocar no cabelo dele uma florzinha branca que ele tinha catado no jardim. - Pronto, agora o Shinsuke tá bonito também! - Ele sorriu encostando a testa na cabeça de Shinsuke. - Paako, o sensei não vai ganhar um beijo de batom hmm? - Ele apontou para a bochecha.

- Não é batom é Katsura... - Kotarou resmungou dormindo e se virou de barriga para cima seu cabelo todo espalhado no tatami logo atrás deles.

Shinsuke ficou vermelho ao ouvir a voz de Katsura, como viu que ele continuava a dormir voltou-se para o professor tirando a flor do cabelo a segurando, e vendo Gintoki ainda afastar o rosto do mais velho.

- NÃO QUERO SENSEI!! - escapou do colo do sensei, esticando o olho com o dedo e mostrando a língua - Eu vou buscar o batom pra pintar você e o Shin!! - correu até onde morava a caseira.

Shinsuke se levantou alarmado - OH, SEU DOENTE!! EU NÃO QUERO FICAR DE MENINA!! VOLTA AQUI!! - saiu correndo atrás dele.

O professor suspirou, não ganhou o beijo de batom, havia sido deixado para trás, só lhe sobrou Kotarou. Ele começou a catar florzinhas no jardim entediado. Cantarolando ele se sentou na varanda perto de Kotarou e começou a enfeitar o cabelo dele com as florzinhas, enroscando-as cuidadosamente pelos fios. Enquanto isso Kotarou continuava a dormir pacificamente. Mas, o professor queria companhia, cansado de ficar sozinho, resolveu tapar o nariz do menino com os dedos. Kotarou que não conseguia respirar franziu a testa incomodado, até que abriu a boca puxando o ar e continuou a dormir aliviado. O professor ergueu a sobrancelha. Ele então tapou tanto a boca quanto o nariz dele com a mão. Kotarou franziu a testa novamente, espremeu os olhos, e não conseguindo respirar de jeito nenhum se contorceu e agarrou a mão do professor, que rapidamente o soltou.

Kotarou se sentou em um pulo, todo ofegante. - Ahh! Não quero! Não vou beijar!! - Ele parou e olhou em volta confuso.

- Beijar? Com o que estava sonhando, Kotarou? - O professor riu.

Kotarou olhou para o professor e ficou vermelho.

- É, Zura! Com quem você tava sonhando, heim?! - Gintoki indagou afetadamente chegando com uma caixinha nas mãos, com Shinsuke em seu encalço, virou-se para ele - Oh, Shin, 'cê sabia que o Zura tava sonhando com você?!

- Comigo?! - perguntou encarando Katsura, vendo as diversas florzinhas em seu cabelo, o achando adorável, desviou o olhar levemente corado. Será que o idiota do sensei queria vestir todos eles de menina?! Encarou-o e Gintoki, que mostrava o conteúdo da caixinha.

- Oh, Sensei! Tem um monte de cor! - pegou um batom lilás - Esse combina com o Zura, não combina?!

- Não é Zura é Katsura! - Ele exclamou e desconversou ao mesmo tempo, parecia mal-humorado. Talvez por ter sido acordado daquele jeito. Porém, estava deliberadamente evitando olhar para Shinsuke. - Heh, por que está vestido desse jeito Gintoki? Que vergonhoso! - Ele já zombava do outro sem perceber que ele mesmo tinha flores no cabelo. Ele olhou para o batom indignado. - O quê? Eu não vou usar isso! Pode ser que você se divirta com essa coisa ridícula, Gintoki. Mas, eu sou um samurai!

O professor que se divertia à custa deles, passou os braços por debaixo dos dele o segurando para trás. - Hmm... Eu acho que essa vai ficar uma bela cor no pequeno samurai. - Ele riu e continuou a segurá-lo para que Gintoki passasse o batom nele.

- Não não! Eu não quero! - Kotarou se contorcia, na verdade tinha medo de ficar bem com aquilo.

Gintoki segurou o rosto de Katsura com uma das mãos, se concentrando para passar o batom com a outra, mas como o outro não parava de se mexer, beliscou a bochecha - Fica quieto, Zurako!! - passou o batom com certa dificuldade, mas vendo que dera certo sorriu para sua obra prima, mostrando-a para Shinsuke - Ó, não tá linda?!

Shinsuke boquiaberto não acreditava como Kotarou estava bonito. Nem parecia um menino. Tá, já não parecia antes, agora então! Ele não estava como o Gintoki, que parecia um... um... Ah! Um menino muito maquiado! As flores brancas no cabelo escuro davam um destaque delicado à eles, as faces coradas e o brilho na boca, deixavam o rosto redondo ainda mais-

- Fecha a boca, Shin!! - Gintoki ria de sua expressão abobada - Vai entrar mosca!

- CALA A BOCA, PAAKO!! - lembrou-se do apelido que o sensei havia dado - O Zura tá MUITO mais bonito que você!!

Kotarou estava cabisbaixo depois de ser derrotado. Era só o que faltava, já o comparavam tanto com uma menina, agora ele devia parecer uma menina com certeza! Estava tão envergonhado, o rosto dele parecia estar em chamas, a reação de Shinsuke só piorava tudo. Se fosse só uma brincadeira, tudo bem. Mas, Shinsuke sempre parecia levar tudo tão a sério. - Não é Zura, é Zurako!! Ah! Não, quer dizer... Katsura! - Ele se embaralhou e foi correndo se esconder atrás do sensei porque não queria que Shinsuke continuasse o olhando.

- O sensei achou que tanto a Paako quanto a Zurako ficaram bonitas! - Ele sorriu largamente.

- RÁ! - Gintoki apontou o dedo em riste para Shinsuke - Eu disse que tava bonito!! - mostrou a língua.

- Ah! Mas a opinião do sensei não conta! - cruzou os braços emburrado - Ele sempre fica do teu lado!!

- Imagina, o sensei gosta dos três igualzinho! - O professor estendeu a mão segurando a mão de Shinsuke, e sorriu como se tramasse alguma coisa. - E o sensei acha que o Shinsuke anda muito emburrado! Acho que devíamos nos juntar e fazer cosquinhas nele pra ele rir mais! - Ele puxou Shinsuke para baixo junto dele e começou a fazer cócegas nas laterais dele com os dedos. Kotarou que observava tudo por cima do ombro do professor, se espantou com a cena, mas logo começou a rir. - Eu ajudo, sensei! - Ele disse correndo para cima de Shinsuke também para lhe fazer cócegas, pois parecia divertido.

Shinsuke se contorcia de tanto rir com os dois em cima dele - HAHAHA-PÁRA-PÁRA-HAHAHAHA - suas bochechas já estavam doloridas de tanto que ria.

Gintoki um pouco afastado do trio, observou o céu estrelado e desejou que todos os dias fossem como aquele. Sorriu voltando para perto de seus grandes amigos. Aquele ano começou muito divertido.

**Notas:**

1. u.u ahhhhhhh xD eles não são umas graças de meninas?! xD

2. E okama em japones é o homem que se veste de mulher! xP


	3. Terceira Parte: Castigo

**PINWHEELS**

**Por Lily-kat e Youko Yoru**

_**Terceira Parte. Castigo**_

Ventava bastante, era o meio da tarde, mas o céu estava quase todo encoberto, e as árvores e a grama alta tinham um tom amarelado. O professor observava com as mãos juntas nas costas, enquanto os seus alunos praticavam com suas espadas de madeira um ao lado do outro, golpeando para frente e para baixo em movimentos repetitivos. Era uma aula prática ao ar livre.

- Uma vez que um homem se decide, ele não precisa mais depender dos outros ou esperar qualquer coisa do mundo. Sua visão engloba o Céu e a terra, passado e presente, e a tranqüilidade em seu coração não será perturbada. - Em outras palavras ele dizia pra eles se concentrarem, enquanto andava em volta deles.

Kotarou tinha o cabelo amarrado em um rabo de cavalo alto, e praticava seriamente balançando a sua espada para baixo ao dar um passo para frente e voltando.

Gintoki já estava se cansando daquele exercício chato - Sensei, quando a gente vai lutar de verdade!? Isso é chato!!

Shinsuke não tinha falado nada, mas concordava com Gintoki. Ficar treinando com o ar era muito chato, fora que doía os braços.

- Não seja tolo, Gintoki. Pra melhorar você precisa ter persistência. Isso também é uma luta de verdade. - Kotarou que estava logo ao lado o censurou enquanto continuava a golpear. Ele levava a sério o treinamento, mesmo sendo cansativo.

- Kotarou! Gintoki! Eu não acabei de dizer para se concentrarem? Agora vão ficar de castigo. - O professor deu-lhes uma bronca aborrecido. Ele precisava discipliná-los pelo menos na hora da aula, senão nada disso teria sentido. Desobedecer ou desrespeitar o professor poderia resultar em expulsão da escola.

Ele removeu os dois do meio dos outros alunos e os colocou perto da casa, dando um balde cheio de água para cada um segurar. - Fiquem aí por 15 minutos e depois podem voltar. - Ele estreitou os olhos muito sério e retornou até onde Shinsuke e os outros ainda estavam praticando.

Kotarou se esforçava para segurar o balde, também estava com os braços cansados. Mas, não podia discutir com o professor no meio da aula. - Ah... você podia ter ficado quieto, Gintoki. - Kotarou resmungou.

- Nhém-nhém-nhém! - resmungou também mostrando a língua - E você não tinha que se intrometer! Puxa saco do sensei!! - bufou, concentrando-se para segurar seu balde - Meu braço tá doendo! - Viu o professor andar de um lado para o outro observando os demais alunos, e Shinsuke encarar muito bravo. Por que aquele esquentadinho tava bravo agora? Virou seu rosto para o lado, vendo seu companheiro de castigo esforçar-se para ficar em pé com o balde. Suspirou - Oh, Zura, me diz aí, você e o Shin já tão namorando?!

Kotarou ficou pálido, que diabo de pergunta era aquela agora? - Não! Claro que não!! Por que fica falando essas besteiras?! - Ele desviou o olhar irritado, e já corado, não importa o que pensasse, negaria até o fim. Aliás fazia o melhor que podia para não pensar a respeito. Tinha sido sempre assim, antes mesmo do outro ter se declarado ele já desconversava. - Tanto você quanto o Shinsuke são só meus amigos! Eu não sou uma menina pra namorar outro homem! - Ele se afobou todo e pendendo para frente acabou perdendo o equilíbrio, deixando o balde apoiar no chão. - Uh! Nn... - Ele levantou o balde de novo o mais rápido que podia e ergueu a cabeça depressa para ver se o professor tinha visto. Para a sorte dele o professor se encontrava de costas no momento.

Gintoki viu se o sensei estava os observando, e então falou: - Ah... mas, não foi isso que o Shin falou! - continuou desinteressado - Ele disse - Ah! Eu não posso dizer! - vendo Kotarou quase derrubar o balde - Mas, como você é meu amigo, eu vou dizer! - pigarreou - Então, ele disse que vocês já fizeram XXxxX e também XXxxX! - ia continuar, mas viu que o sensei estava os vigiando.

- XXxxX e XXxxX?! - Kotarou arregalou os olhos e ergueu a voz sem perceber de tão chocado que ficou. Não sabia direito do que o outro estava falando, mas parecia bastante imoral! Foi o suficiente para o menino se agitar todo e derrubar o balde de vez, seus dedos deixando a alça escapar.

O professor ao ouvir o que Kotarou falava, parou o que estava fazendo e olhou na direção deles muito bravo. Os outros alunos provavelmente também haviam escutado. Ele se aproximou dos dois, e balançou a cabeça desapontado. - O que eu vou fazer com vocês dois... parece que o castigo não foi o suficiente. - Ele olhou para o balde no chão e para o rosto vermelho de Kotarou que parecia estar prestes a chorar, e suspirou de novo. Ele odiava bancar o vilão, mas alguém precisava fazê-lo. Primeiro tomou o balde de Gintoki e lhe deu um puxão na orelha, separando os dois. - Volte agora para o treinamento, Gintoki.

Continuou com a bronca. - Kotarou, estou decepcionado. Você não costuma ser assim. Não precisa continuar na aula de hoje. - Kotarou abaixou a cabeça, se esforçando para não chorar, estava envergonhado. Era difícil levar bronca do sensei, mas ele não podia chorar. - Eu sinto muito, sensei. - Ele se inclinou para frente ao se desculpar, e se virou, indo se sentar na varanda.

Tendo resolvido isso, o professor retornou para aonde os alunos praticavam. - Muito bem, podem parar com o exercício. Vamos para a segunda parte, cada um escolha um parceiro para praticarmos combate.

Shinsuke avançou com sua espada de madeira para Gintoki - O QUE VOCÊ FALOU PRA ELE, SEU IMBECIL!? - chocou as duas espadas.

- Eu não falei nada!! - Gintoki respondeu tentando defender-se da fúria de Shinsuke.

- FALOU SIM!! - gritava nervoso - E POR SUA CULPA O ZURA TÁ DE CASTIGO!! - deu uma seqüência de golpes fortes, atingindo o menino de cabelos claros.

- AH!! QUER SABER?! FALEI MESMO!! - retrucou nervoso, se levantando e atacando o outro - FALEI QUE VOCÊ FEZ XXxxX E XXxxX COM O ZURA!

- O QUÊ?! - berrou muitíssimo vermelho e irado - EU VOU ENFIAR ESSA ESPADA NO TEU XxxxX, SEU XxXXX!! - pulou em cima de Gintoki o socando e puxando seus cabelos, o outro não ficou para trás mordendo-o no braço e chutando sua canela.

O professor ao ver Gintoki e Shinsuke completamente fora de controle, foi até o lado da casa pegou o balde cheio de água que Gintoki estava segurando antes, e sem a menor cerimônia, jogou a água sobre eles lhes dando um belo banho de água fria. - Espero que isso ajude a esfriar o ânimo de vocês. - Disse bravo.

Ele então puxou Shinsuke firmemente pelo pulso o afastando de Gintoki. - Vocês querem me tirar do sério hoje, não é? Não vou tolerar essa falta de respeito durante a minha aula. - O professor achava que afastando Kotarou que estava desconcentrado resolveria tudo, mas parece que os três não estavam levando a aula a sério desde o início. - Estou muito decepcionado com vocês. Quero que os dois vão embora agora. Juntem-se ao Katsura. E chega de brigas, se eu pegar vocês se engalfinhando mais uma vez hoje, haverá sérias conseqüências. - Sua última sentença soou ameaçadora. O professor soltou Shinsuke e apontou na direção da varanda para que eles fossem logo e ficou esperando batendo o pé. Mais tarde falaria com eles, agora precisava continuar a aula.

A varanda ficava na frente da casa, e eles treinavam no campo de grama alta ao lado dela. Kotarou sem saber o que havia se passado estava lá sozinho sentado em um cantinho.

- Aê, Zura!? - Gintoki cumprimentou encharcado sentando-se ao lado do menino - A gente veio te fazer companhia! - apontou com o dedão para Shinsuke que estava no mesmo estado um pouco mais atrás - Ele tava morrendo de saudades!

- Faz o favor de calar a boca só uma vez, Gintoki!? - Shinsuke reclamou enquanto torcia a barra de seu kimono, sentou-se também próximo a Kotarou, que parecia bem chateado - Zura, eu vou falar pro Sensei que foi culpa desse imbecil! Ele não tá bravo de verdade com você! - coçou o nariz e espirrou.

- Não é Zura, é Katsura... - Kotarou fungou esfregando os olhos na manga do kimono apressado. Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Gintoki e depois Shinsuke, curioso em ver que os dois estavam encharcados e um pouco sujos de terra também por terem rolado no chão brigando. - Vocês... - Por que eles estavam daquele jeito? E por que eles estavam ali também? Não deviam estar treinando? Kotarou se perguntava. Provavelmente haviam sido expulsos também... parecia até que era como Gintoki havia acabado de dizer. Os dois estavam com saudades dele e vieram lhe fazer companhia. Ele se encolheu com a mão perto da boca.

- Hmmf... hehehaha... - Kotarou começou a rir para a sua própria surpresa, aquilo era engraçado, mas ele ria mais por estar contente. - Por que estão desse jeito?

Gintoki deu um tabefe forte na cabeça de Kotarou - Do que você tá rindo, idiota!? - coçou o nariz - Já disse por que a gente tá aqui, 'cê é surdo!?

Shinsuke tentou entender aquela atitude de Gintoki. Será que ele fizera tudo aquilo só pra não deixar o Katsura sozinho!? Péra. Fora ele que havia começado com tudo. Deu um tabefe na cabeça de Gintoki - Já falei pra você ficar quieto! - olhou na direção onde treinavam. Não queria desmentir o que Gintoki havia dito, Kotarou parecia feliz em ter ouvido aquilo.

Kotarou passou a mão na cabeça depois de ter levado o tabefe. Ele continuou a olhar para Gintoki, não tinha perguntado por que eles estavam ali, e sim por que eles haviam sido expulsos. Mas, estava contente, mesmo tendo apanhado. Não tinha nem percebido que havia sido expulso por conta dele. Ele viu que Shinsuke olhava preocupado para o campo onde treinavam, e se lembrou do que Gintoki havia dito antes. Será que Shinsuke estava mesmo dizendo aquelas coisas estranhas sobre ele? Ele espiou o menino de cabelos escuros, constrangido, e desviou o olhar. Não sabia o que dizer. Mas, ele tinha que dizer alguma coisa, se Shinsuke estava realmente dizendo aquelas coisas... Ele respirou fundo e o encarou. - Shinsuke, eu gostaria que você parasse de falar aquelas coisas sobre mim para o Gintoki. P-Porque não é verdade! - Ele espremeu os olhos como se estivesse fazendo força para dizer aquilo.

Ninguém que avistasse Shinsuke conseguiria discernir qual era a cor de sua pele pelo tom púrpura que se alastrou por sua pele. Explodiu tremendo de ódio - EU NUNCA FALEI AQUILO PRO GINTOKI!! - segurou o menino de cabelos claros pelo colarinho. Que se danasse o castigo. Iria matá-lo ali e agora!

Gintoki mal conseguiu esboçar uma reação de tão rápida a que fora de Shinsuke, ele sentia as mãos dele em seu pescoço apertando cada vez mais. Não tinha outro jeito, ia ter que apelar, se o sensei soubesse iria dar uma bronca nele por usar um golpe tão baixo, mas se não usasse provavelmente iria morrer sufocado. Deu uma joelhada com toda a força que tinha na virilha de Shinsuke. Viu-o perder o ar e cair no chão com as mãos lá. Gintoki tossiu um pouco recuperando o ar - Seu-COF-retardado-COF! Você quase me-COF-matou!!

O outro no chão gemia de dor - E eu vou! - murmurou ainda nervoso - Desgraçado!

Kotarou que estava no meio se encolheu para trás quando Shinsuke pulou no outro de repente, seu coração disparou, não conseguiu deter os dois. Depois que se separaram olhou para os dois assustado sem saber o que fazer, ou quem ele acudia primeiro. Nunca havia visto os dois brigarem feio daquele jeito. Não gostou de vê-los se machucarem assim. Foi por causa do que ele disse? E agora? Não queria que brigassem mais. Seu rosto estava vermelho e lágrimas se acumulavam nos cantos dos olhos. Abaixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto nas mãos, e com os ombros tremendo começou a soluçar.

Gintoki e Shinsuke se encararam culpados. Sabiam que tinham ido longe de mais nas brincadeiras, Kotarou chorava sentido por causa do que tinham feito. Nem a bronca do professor fora tão efetiva quando as grossas lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto do menino.

- Desculpa, Zura! - Shinsuke começou - A gente só tava brincando, não era de verdade, né, Gin!?

- É!! - Gintoki sabia que o choro de Kotarou era o ponto fraco dos dois. Não gostavam de ver ele chorando, precisavam fazer algo para distraí-lo. Encarou Shinsuke num olhar cúmplice, se aproximaram, um de cada lado, e o abraçaram fazendo cócegas em sua barriga e axilas.

Kotarou que não parava de soluçar, tentou resistir quando os dois lhe fizeram um repentino ataque de cócegas. Se encolhia e se retorcia tentando se proteger, mas os ataques vinham dos dois lados. - Uh... não... pára... ha... aha... pára... por favor... ahahahahahAHAHAHA! - Desatou a rir, ria tanto que doía, as lágrimas continuavam a fluir, mas dessa vez de tanto rir. Não conseguia nem respirar, seu pequeno corpo tenso logo desfalecia no abraço dos amigos. - HahahahAHAHAha n-não... ah... ahaha... por favor... hahahAHAha!

Shinsuke e Gintoki continuaram com o 'ataque', sentiam um prazer sádico ao ver Kotarou contorcer-se sob eles. Pararam repentinamente. Aquilo ficou estranho. Gintoki se afastou um pouco corado, olhando de relance para Shinsuke, ele estava muito vermelho. Pra variar.

- Ahm... eu acho que o sensei vai deixar a gente de castigo pro resto da vida! - Gintoki falou tentando distrair o outro. Não queria brigar de novo.

Shinsuke saindo do torpor ao olhar para Kotarou, tossiu virando o olhar - É... provavelmente.

Kotarou até deitou no chão de tanto que lhe fizeram cócegas ainda rindo um pouco. Ele se levantou se apoiando nas mãos e joelhos, ofegante e corado ao tentar recuperar o fôlego. Estava ainda instável e agitado depois da mudança brusca, afinal tinha ido do choro ao riso em tão pouco tempo. Mas, estava aliviado por eles terem parado, achou que estava prestes a morrer de tantas cócegas! - Não... Não façam mais isso! - murmurou com a voz tremida. Se referia tanto às cócegas quanto à briga de antes, a qual eles tinham explicado ser apenas uma "brincadeira".

Ele se sentou tentando se recompor. - Eu não gosto quando vocês brigam... Não quero que se machuquem... Porque tanto o Gintoki e o Shinsuke são especiais pra mim! Se vocês começassem a brigar de verdade... eu não ia agüentar... O sensei também não gosta... e ele não gosta quando a gente não leva a aula dele a sério. A gente precisa se esforçar mais para deixá-lo feliz também! - Ele segurou a mão de Shinsuke e depois a de Gintoki, e as puxou colocando as duas mãos juntas.

Shinsuke e Gintoki olharam para as mãos juntas. Aquilo estava passando dos limites. Gintoki com sua outra mão deu um croque na cabeça de Katsura - Pára com essa chatice, Zura! A gente leva o treinamento a sério!!

- É! Não força! - o outro concordou. Não gostara nem um pouco de ficar segurando na mão de Gintoki. Mas ter as mãos macias de Kotarou sobre a sua, era bem diferente.

Kotarou esfregou a cabeça, pelo jeito os dois ainda estavam muito longe de se darem bem. Mas, não era tão ruim assim, ele sorriu discretamente. - Não, a gente precisa se esforçar! Como companheiros samurais! - Continuou a tagarelar no tom sério e ingênuo de sempre.

- Ei, vocês ainda não foram trocar essa roupa?! O que estão fazendo?! - O professor já chegou jogando uma espada de madeira no chão. Tinha acabado a aula, e não estava nada contente em vê-los ainda sujos e úmidos. Em um dia frio como aquele, eles iam pegar uma gripe, no final ele se sentiria culpado por ter dado bronca neles daquele jeito, e teria que cuidar deles até que ficassem bem de novo.

Gintoki espirrou, deixando escorrer o catarro pelo nariz, limpou com a barra do kimono encarando o sensei - Você que falou pra gente ficar aqui, Sensei!

O menino de cabelos escuros e curtos concordou fungando - A gente tava conversando com o Zura! E, sensei - fungou de novo - desculpa, eu fiquei nervoso aquela hora!

O outro aproximou-se do professor puxando o seu kimono, seu rosto estava levemente corado - Desculpa eu também, sensei! E eu posso tomar sorvete?! Eu tô com calor!!

- Sensei?! - Shinsuke chamou moroso esfregando os olhos com o cós dos dedos - Eu tô com dor de cabeça!

Seus temores haviam se concretizado, o professor suspirou e colocou a mão na testa de Gintoki constatando que ele estava mesmo fervendo de febre. - Que sorvete o quê?! Você tá queimando de febre!! Eu não acredito... - Se inclinou e passou a mão pelos cabelos de Shinsuke vendo que ele também estava quente. - Venham depressa, vamos logo lá pra dentro.

Kotarou franziu a testa preocupado, acabou se culpando também, devia ter dito pra eles se trocarem. Estava tão preocupado com seus próprios problemas, que nem pensou nisso. Ele seguiu o professor que os levava para o quarto.

Depois de trocá-los e vestI-los com roupas devidamente quentinhas, e limpar o suor e sujeira com um pano úmido, o professor deitou os dois no mesmo futon e os cobriu, como eles eram pequenos cabiam em um só. Quando foi deitá-los eles já estavam com o corpo enfraquecido e sonolentos.

- Sensei, eles vão ficar bem? - Kotarou observava todo aflito.

- Eles estão com febre... Por isso precisam descansar! - O professor sorriu tentando animá-lo, mas estava bastante inquieto também. Era perigoso quando crianças pequenas ficavam tão febris. Ele colocou a bacia com água ao lado deles e se virou para o único que não estava doente dos três. - Kotarou, você pode ajudar o sensei? Coloque esse pano úmido na testa deles, para ajudar a diminuir a temperatura. O sensei vai fazer uma sopa e pegar o remédio. Já volto! - Kotarou balançou a cabeça obediente e o professor deixou o quarto apressado.

O garoto de rabo de cavalo se sentou perto de onde as cabeças dos dois repousavam. E torcendo o pano para tirar o excesso de água, colocou-o na testa de Shinsuke, fazendo o mesmo em seguida com Gintoki.

Gintoki tossiu um pouco - Zura, arruma o meu travesseiro?! - pediu com voz fraca - E eu quero bolo de chocolate com brigadeiro! - tossiu de novo - E suco de morango com chantilly.

Shinsuke sentou-se repentinamente tirando o pano da testa - Não!! Eu-eu não quero dormir! O sensei disse que a gente precisa ir no-no - seus olhos estavam turvos e embaçados - Isso! Eu tenho que ir comprar um kimono pro Zura! - olhou para o nada franzindo as sobrancelhas - Sensei, é claro que eu não vou comprar vermelho! O Zura combina com roxo! - capotou no futon dormindo pesadamente.

- Zuuura! Eu quero o bolo de chocolate!! - Gintoki pedia manhoso encolhendo-se - Eu não quero ficar do lado do Shin! Ele tá suado! Sensei?! Sensei!!

Kotarou olhou estarrecido para Shinsuke delirante que falava em lhe comprar kimonos. - N-Não levante, preci... - Mas, antes que pudesse acudi-lo ou terminar sua frase o menino já tinha capotado de novo. Ele suspirou o cobrindo novamente.

- Não é Zura, é Katsura... - resmungou mais para si mesmo. Tentando ser o mais prestativo que podia ele arrumou o travesseiro de Gintoki, mas ao ouvir os pedidos absurdos dele nada pôde fazer, abaixou a cabeça frustrado. - Gintoki... não peça o impossível. - Além deles não terem aquelas coisas ali, não tinha como prepará-las ou ir comprá-las. Bem, talvez o suco de morango, eles estavam na época de morango.

- O que foi? Estou aqui. - O professor retornava segurando uma bandeja com dois pratos de sopa quente, e os remédios.

- Sensei, o Gintoki quer tomar suco de morango! Ele quer bolo também, mas não temos bolo, não é? - Kotarou declarou.

- Depois eu faço um suco de morango, mas antes você precisa tomar o remédio e a sopa, Gintoki. Kotarou, me ajude aqui. - Kotarou ajudou o professor com a bandeja, haviam duas pequenas canecas com o remédio. Pegando uma delas, ele foi até Shinsuke, mas não parecia que ele ia acordar.

- Gintoki, vamos, você precisa tomar o remédio. - O professor disse ao ajudá-lo a se sentar aproximando a caneca perto da boca dele.

- Sensei, o Shinsuke tá dormindo. Como eu dou o remédio pra ele?

- Espera que eu já dou.

Gintoki tomou o remédio fazendo careta. Era muito amargo - Sensei eu quero doce!! Dá bolo pra mim!?

Shinsuke se remexeu no futon. Estava com frio. Levantou sua cabeça cambaleante procurando por algo que pudesse esquentá-lo. Sorriu abraçando possessivamente a cintura de Kotarou encostando sua cabeça em seu colo. Aconchegou-se suspirando. - Quentinho!

- Sh-Shinsuke? Está acordado? - Kotarou ficou um pouco corado com Shinsuke o abraçando daquele jeito. Na verdade, ele estava uma graça se aconchegando assim no seu colo, e Kotarou sempre teve uma queda por coisas fofinhas. Sorrindo levemente, ele acariciou os cabelos escuros do menino.

O professor riu dos dois e se virou para o menino de cabelos claros. - Não temos bolo, Gintoki. Mas, o sensei tem um chocolate no bolso, que tal? Se você tomar a sopa direitinho o sensei te dá o chocolate. - Ele disse ao erguer o prato de sopa com a colher. - Hmmm... A sopa tá boa, é de frango!

Kotarou ainda estava preocupado em dar o remédio para Shinsuke, segurando a pequena caneca na outra mão. Ficou pensativo... e se ele fizesse como os passarinhos? Será que era assim que o professor ia dar o remédio? - Shinsuke, você precisa tomar o remédio pra ficar melhor. Está me ouvindo?

Gintoki fez uma expressão de nojo ao sentir o cheiro da sopa - Num quero! Frango é ruim! Eu quero de galinha! - resmungou fazendo bico, mas acabou abrindo a boca e tomando a sopa - Tá quente! Assopra, sensei!

Enquanto isso no colo de Kotarou, Shinsuke não esboçava nenhuma reação. Apenas dormia profundamente.

- Mas, Gintoki, frango e galinha são a mesma coisa. Hahaha... me desculpe, não vi que estava tão quente. - O professor riu de Gintoki que reclamava, mas tomava a sopa do mesmo jeito. Pegou um pouco de sopa na colher e soprou com cuidado para Gintoki tomar. Não se importava de mimá-lo um pouco. - Pronto, assim está bom?

O professor se distraía com Gintoki, e Kotarou continuava enroscado no seu dilema pessoal de como dar o remédio para Shinsuke. Tinha que ser daquele jeito! Não era um beijo, e não era como se os lábios deles nunca tivessem se tocado antes. Ele se decidiu finalmente, tomando um gole do remédio na caneca se abaixou colocando seus lábios contra os de Shinsuke, e deixou o remédio escorrer para dentro da boca dele.

- Kotarou, o que está fazendo?! - O professor olhou chocado para a cena. Parecia até que o menino havia decidido molestar o outro inconsciente.

Kotarou se ergueu pego de surpresa e corado, ainda sentindo o gosto do remédio amargo na boca. - Eu só tava dando o remédio sensei!!

Shinsuke sentira um toque macio em seus lábios e um gosto amargo em sua garganta - Argh! Hn, Zura, eu só quero o primeiro que tinha sabor de morango! - resmungou ainda dormindo.

Gintoki puxou novamente a barra do kimono do professor - Sensei, 'cê viu que o Zura quer fazer XxxXXX e XXXx com o Shin!? Eu disse! Mas ninguém acreditou!! - tossiu.

- Hm? Remédio tem gosto ruim mesmo, Shinsuke! Não pode ter gosto de morango senão não é remédio... - Kotarou olhou confuso para o menino adormecido. Não fazia idéia de que ele falava do outro beijo, essa era a segunda vez afinal.

O professor olhou para Kotarou e suspirou. Ele não precisava dar o remédio daquele jeito, mas achou melhor não falar nada. Ao ouvir o que Gintoki falava o professor ergueu a mão para lhe dar um tapa na cabeça, mas hesitou ao ver o menino todo doente tossindo. - Gintoki, fique quieto e tome a sua sopa! - Ele disse enfiando outra colher na boca dele para que ele se calasse. Mas, já era tarde, Kotarou tinha ouvido.

- Pára de falar essas coisas, Gintoki! Por que você não fala de um jeito melhor ao invés de ficar usando essas palavras chulas! É "nyan-nyan"! Fazer nyan-nyan!!

- Essa não é a questão, Kotarou. - O professor suspirou cabisbaixo ao ver o rumo que a conversa tomava. Eles provavelmente não tinham noção do que diziam.

Gintoki quase engasgou com a sopa ao rir de Kotarou - 'Nyan-nyan'?! Que bobo!! É XxxXXX e XXXx!! Não é, Sensei?! - indagou curioso olhando para o professor - Explica pra ele como eh o XxxXXX e o XXXx!!

Enquanto isso Shinsuke esfregava os nós dos dedos nos olhos choramingando - Eu quero o de morango de novo! - fungou - Tava gostoso! - suspirou profundamente.

O professor estreitou os olhos para o menino de cabelos claros, tentado outra vez a lhe acertar um tapa na cabeça. - Como se você soubesse o que isso significa, Gintoki! O sensei não vai explicar isso agora, só quando vocês forem mais velhos. E pare de repetir isso ou... não vai ganhar o chocolate! - Ele tirou a barra de chocolate da manga do kimono e a balançou longe do alcance de Gintoki com um olhar malandro.

- Viu Gintoki! O sensei também acha que a gente deve chamar de nyan-nyan! - Kotarou exclamou cheio de si.

- Não... - O professor virou o rosto suspirando de novo, já tinha desistido.

- Sensei, o Shinsuke também quer suco de morango! E soba também, ele pediu soba! - Kotarou se aproveitou já que o professor estava fazendo todas as vontades dos dois. O professor o olhou torto.

- Minha nossa! O Shinsuke precisa tomar a sopa dele! Está esfriando! - Kotarou disfarçou e já foi pegando a sopa para dá-la do seu jeito especial quando o professor lhe deu um tabefe na cabeça e tomou o prato. - Vai dar sopa pra ele boca-a-boca também?! Deixa que ele toma depois!!

Gintoki estendeu os braços tentando pegar o chocolate enquanto o sensei se distraia com Kotarou e Shinsuke - Dá Sensei!! - alcançou segurando-o perto do peito - E eu sei o que é sim!! - mostrou a língua - É quando um adulto coloca XXxxxxX no outro, e aí o outro também pode xxXXXx! E aí eles ficam XXXxxX o tempo todo! Ah, ainda tem o XXXx que é meio complicado de explicar! - franziu o cenho - Viu como eu sabia, sensei!? - disse orgulhoso mal percebendo o silêncio que predominara no recinto, tossiu - Ahm, eu vi o tio da quitanda fazendo isso tudo! - o menino resolveu calar-se e abrir o seu chocolate.

Até o professor ficou constrangido ao ouvir a explicação detalhada de Gintoki. Suas pobres e inocentes crianças, expostas a essas coisas, haviam tido sua pureza tirada delas! Imperdoável. Ele não conseguiu protegê-las desse mundo cruel no final. Ele queria explicar pra eles quando fossem mais velhos, e agora nem sabia o que dizer, pego completamente de surpresa.

Kotarou também ouviu toda a explicação abismado e um pouco corado, era a coisa mais bizarra que já tinha ouvido na sua curta vida. - O quê? Que coisa mais estranha!! Por que alguém ia querer colocar o XXxxxxX no outro?? Eu não quero fazer isso com o Shinsuke! - Fez uma careta.

- E não é pra você fazer isso com o Shinsuke mesmo!! - O professor sorriu um tanto pálido, tentava aparentar alguma naturalidade. - E você também não pode fazer isso, Gintoki! Vocês são muito novos ainda!!

Gintoki fez uma expressão de nojo - Mas eu não quero fazer aquilo com o Zura nem com o Shin, sensei!! - fungou o catarro que escorria de seu nariz - E eu acho, Zura - coçou o nariz com o dedo - que você vai querer sim!

Shinsuke, ainda no colo de Kotarou, espirrou e resmungou - Nhm-Eu quero também!

- Viu?! Eu disse!! - Gintoki falou resoluto. Tinha certeza que Shinsuke concordaria com ele.

Kotarou ficou mais vermelho se sentindo pressionado, abaixou a cabeça. Shinsuke resmungando não ajudou.

- N-NÃO VOU NÃO! - Ele berrou contrariado e se levantou deixando Shinsuke cair com tudo no chão. - Gintoki e Shinsuke idiotas! - Kotarou ficou com raiva, não queria ouvir mais aquelas besteiras. Saiu correndo do quarto revoltado.

O professor balançou a cabeça e suspirou. Bem, aquilo não era tão ruim, pelo menos eles estavam seguros por enquanto? - Gintoki, eu falei pra você parar de dizer essas coisas!

Shinsuke gemeu de dor ao bater a cabeça no chão - Hn. Sensei!! Tava gostoso e quentinho!! - choramingou encolhendo-se - Eu quero de novo! - fungou contendo o choro.

Gintoki encarou o amigo. Tsk. Por isso o Zura fugiu. Ele era um bebezão - Oe, Shin! Pára com essa frescurada toda! - fungou - O Zura não vai querer saber de você!

O menino encarou o outro confuso e sonolento - Por que ele não vai me querer mais!? - indagou magoado.

- Porque você fica aí chorando! - espirrou, limpando o catarro na manga do kimono - Ele quer ser um samurai que nem a gente! Você tem que ser mais forte!! - buscou o olhar do professor - Não é que o Shin precisa ser mais forte, sensei!?

- Mas, eu vou ficar forte e vou lutar com o Zura!! - resmungou coçando os olhos com os nós dos dedos - Eu vou ser bem determinado e o Zura vai ser só meu!! Que nem o sensei falou! - falou fazendo bico.

- Hmm... - O professor ficou pensativo e inclinou a cabeça. Ser samurai nada tinha haver com isso, mas seria bom se eles se concentrassem mais na sua aula. Se bem que agora eles precisavam descansar e se recuperar. - É verdade, e não só pro Shinsuke, pro Gintoki também. Vocês precisam treinar suas mentes e seus corpos para ficarem fortes e crescerem como homens de verdade. - Ao falar ele se abaixou pegando Shinsuke e o colocando de volta no futon para cobri-lo, e depois cobriu Gintoki também. - Só assim vocês vão ser capazes de enxergar o que realmente precisa ser feito, e o que vocês realmente desejam. Mas, por hoje vocês precisam descansar! Porque se não se recuperarem logo dessa gripe, não vai ter como treinarem para ficar mais fortes!

O professor pegou a bandeja e se levantou para sair do quarto, apagando a luz na saída. - Agora durmam.

- Boa noite, sensei! - falaram em uníssono. Após alguns segundos em silêncio, Gintoki fungou - Shin!?

- Hn!?

- Você vai mesmo fazer xxxXXXx e XXxxXX com o Zura!?

- Vou! - bocejou - Foi como o sensei falou, é o que eu realmente quero!

- Ah tá... - Gintoki ficou em silêncio.

- Por quê 'cê tá perguntando, Gin?!

- Nada, só pra ter certeza! E... quando você fizer, você me conta depois!?

- Hn... sei não!

- Larga de ser frouxo!! - bronqueou - 'Cê vai contar ou não!?

- Tá! Eu conto! Agora deixa eu dormir!

- OK, boa noite!

**Notas:**

1. u.u se eu (Yoru) fosse o sensei eu matava eles XD

2. xD sem mais nada a dizer, té a próxima!


	4. Quarta Parte: Sake

Quarta Parte

**PINWHEELS**

**Por Lily-kat e Youko Yoru**

_**Quarta Parte. Sake**_

Shinsuke e Kotarou se encontravam de quatro escondidos embaixo da mesa da cozinha enquanto Gintoki pegava uma garrafa de sake do professor de um dos armários.

- Isso não é uma boa idéia! - Kotarou sussurrou nervoso. Se o professor os pegasse fazendo aquilo, o castigo não ia ser nenhum pouco leve. Não queria participar e dizia que estava ali só para ficar de olho neles. Gintoki havia inventado de querer beber a "água" do professor. Sem saber que aquilo era álcool, os três só sabiam que o professor ficava bastante alegre quando bebia aquela água e nunca os deixava beber também.

Depois de pegar a garrafa, Gintoki retornou e os três saíram silenciosamente da cozinha engatinhando pela sala. O professor não percebeu nada, estava concentrado sentado de joelhos no chão a uma mesa, enquanto pintava kanjis com um pincel em um pergaminho. Eles saíram pela varanda e foram parar do lado de fora, estava escuro o que era perfeito para se esconderem ali.

- Pronto! - Gintoki falou excitado - Agora a gente pode experimentar essa água que o sensei tanto gosta!! - estendeu a garrafa para Shinsuke - Você bebe primeiro!

- Por que eu!? - perguntou num tom baixo para que o professor não os escutasse.

- Porque fui eu quem pegou! Você bebe primeiro e fala que gosto tem essa água pra mim e pro Zura!

- Tsk. Tá! Daqui!! - pegou tirando a tampa da garrafa e virando num gole, fez uma careta ao sentir o gosto forte - ARGH! Isso não é água!! É forte!! - passou a língua nos lábios - Mas, não é tão ruim assim!!

- Não é água? - Kotarou olhou curioso. Parecia ruim pela cara que Shinsuke havia feito apesar dele ter dito o contrário. Continuou a observá-lo atentamente como se esperasse algo acontecer. Afinal o professor sempre ficava diferente quando bebia aquilo. - Deve ser uma coisa ruim que só os adultos gostam... Mas, não quero beber isso... Vamos devolver a garrafa! Se o sensei descobrir vai ficar muito bravo!

- Ah vai sim!!! - Gintoki pegou a garrafa da mão de Shinsuke, pulando para cima de Kotarou e forçando-o a tomar, ao ver que ele estava engasgando afastou-se para ouví-lo tossir. Riu - Tá vendo!? Nem é tão ruim assim!! - falou bebendo do gargalo também. O gosto era muito amargo. - Eww!!

Shinsuke estava alheio de tudo. Sentia-se um pouco tonto. Encarou Katsura que ainda tossia. Ou melhor os três Katsuras que apareceram repentinamente - O Zura... Não sabia que vô-você tinha irmãos gêmeos!! - cumprimentou - Meu nó-nome é Shin... Shinsuke! E quando eu ficar mais velho eu vou casar com o Zura! - riu embriagado - Vocês são bú-bunitos!!

Kotarou sentia sua garganta queimar, ainda tossia um pouco inclinado com a mão no peito. Estava bravo com Gintoki e não entendia o que Shinsuke estava resmungando. - Gintoki, seu... cof! cof! Eu não vou casar com... nn... - Ele sentiu um calor subindo até seu rosto e pendeu a cabeça para frente, ficando assim por algum tempo. Soltou um soluço balançando a cabeça. - Hic! Não é Zura... é... ahh! Shinsuke! Você vai matá-los hic! - Ele praticamente capotou no chão erguendo o pé de Shinsuke. - Eles vivem num hic! grão de poeira! Vocês não sabem!! Hic! N-Não pisem no chão! Quer dizer... Katsura...hic! - Olhou para o pé de Shinsuke confuso. - Nn... Acho que estou meio tonto... hic!

- Matar?! - Shinsuke indagou a um dos Katsuras que estavam no chão - Quem que vô-vocês querem que eu mate!? Pô-de flar que eu mato! - tropeçou na própria perna caindo em cima de um deles - Ow, desculpa ae! - abraçou a cintura do outro - Cê sabe que eu amo vô-vocês, né!? Vô casar cum todos!

O menino de cabelos brancos estava com a língua ainda pra fora, fazendo caretas de repulsa. - Ahw aquilow éw horrivelw!! - começou a passar a mão freneticamente na língua parar tirar o gosto. Sentiu um gosto ruim vir de seu estômago, colocou a mão na boca para impedir o vômito. Respirou fundo, mas isso fez com que só piorasse - Ahw eu acho que eu vou-BLURRR - não agüentou vomitando próximo a uma moita, ao terminar passou o braço na boca olhando para a garrafa, tomou mais um gole, cambaleando e caindo sentado - Tá vendo, só?! Eu disssse... ah... o que eu disse?! - procurou Katsura e Shinsuke, vendo-os agarrados e no chão - Tsk. OE!? 'Cês dois!! O que eu disse?! Oe!? Eutô flando com-cês! Shinssssuke larga o Zura!! O sen-sensei disse que 'cês num podê fazer o XXXxxX ainda! E eu tô cum-calô!! - falou tirando o kimono.

Embebedado como os outros dois, Kotarou não conseguia acompanhar direito o que estava acontecendo em volta dele. Ele não queria se deitar no chão, mas com Shinsuke caindo sobre ele, não teve jeito. - Hn... Tá pesado hic! Tá tuto girando... zenzeei eu não quero bebê hic! aquilo... - Reclamou. Se sentia ainda mais tonto com a cabeça deitada e com seu corpo todo mole não encontrava forças para levantar dali mais. - XXXxxX não nn... - Estava esparramado no chão com as bochechas e lábios rosados e olhos fechados, não parava de soluçar em pequenos espasmos. - Matzuko, é você?? hic! Eu tô com calor também... - Puxou a gola do kimono.

- E quem é Ma-matzuko!? - Shinsuke indagou bravo - Euvô matar ele!! - levantou a cabeça encarando os três Katsuras tirarem a parte superior do kimono - Voxes zão meus! - puxou o cabelo de um deles dando um beijo. Um não. Vários. Abraçou-o possessivamente - Ahm eu tô com calor tamém!! - mas, a vontade de abraçar Katsura era muito maior. Então, permaneceu alí com o menino em seus braços, dando beijos esporádicos em seu rosto de lábios.

Gintoki, agora nu, abriu os braços e começou a cantar, rodopiando muito feliz. Aquilo era divertido. Entendia o porque do professor beber aquela água amarga. Mas o seu estômago voltou a reclamar com todos aqueles movimentos e acabou no chão. Ria com vontade e sem parar. Era muito engraçado. Só não sabia exatamente o que. Levantou os braços brincando com os dedos - UIiiiiiiiii-NHoooooooowwwwwwww!! Hahaha!! Zurá! Xhin!? Olha!! O meu dedo tá... tá... hahaha!! - gargalhava apontado para os dois amigos - 'Cês vão tê filhinhos!!! ZENZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI O XHIN TÁ-BLURRRRR - vomitou novamente enjoado, mas não tivera tempo de virar para o lado caindo tudo em cima de si, fez expressão de nojo erguendo os braços -EWWW QUE NOJO!!

Sufocado pelo outro, Kotarou até parou de soluçar. Ele gemeu manhoso e se contorceu embaixo do outro que insistia em abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, aquilo até que era gostoso, mas o deixava com mais calor e o fazia resfolegar. - Hn... pára, Shinzuke... me sinto estranho... - Kotarou não parecia perceber o que Shinsuke estava fazendo ou Gintoki indo à loucura e berrando.

Logicamente, com toda essa bagunça, o professor percebeu que havia algo estranho. Ele saiu na varanda e a primeira coisa que avistou foi Gintoki balançando os braços completamente nu e coberto de vômito. Ele arregalou os olhos em choque. - Gin... GINTOKI?! O que aconteceu? Você está bem?? - Ele foi até o menino todo preocupado sem saber o que fazer, até que viu a garrafa de saquê na mão dele. O professor ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, estava possesso. Tomou a garrafa da mão dele e lhe acertou com um cascudo forte no meio da cabeça. Mas, provavelmente Gintoki só ia sentí-lo mais tarde quando estivesse sóbrio. - Eu não acredito nisso! Você roubou o meu saquê! Isso não é bebida para criança! Olha só pra você!!! - Ele o segurou pelo braço.

Gintoki ao sentir o tapa em sua cabeça olhou para cima vendo o professor, abraçou-o - ZENZEIIIIII!!!!!!! EU TAVA COM SAUdadis! - fez uma expressão séria, beirando o cômico - Zenzei 'cê num vai brigar cu-cumingo, né!? Pús-pusque o Zura e o Xhin tão numaior XXxxxXXX!! - apontou para Shinsuke que movimentava o seu quadril cadencialmente contra a perna de Kotarou, e este resvalando-se da mesma forma. Estavam tão abraçados que mal se conseguia ver um espaço entre eles - Oh lá!

O professor não gostou nada de receber o abraço vomitado de Gintoki no seu kimono, ficou até um pouco enojado. Cabisbaixo, já havia desistido de segurar Gintoki para trás. Ao olhar na direção que o menino apontava, seu queixo caiu, e ficou muito pálido. Não tinha os visto antes porque estavam deitados no chão. - SHINSUKE... KOTAROU! O que vocês estão fazendo?! - Será que eles haviam bebido também? Shinsuke parecia um cachorrinho no cio em cima do outro daquela forma. Suas pequenas crianças, se comportando daquela forma! Levou Gintoki com ele, e puxou Shinsuke pela gola do kimono o erguendo de cima do outro menino. Kotarou continuou esparramado no chão, com o kimono todo aberto, parecia ter caído no sono. - Os três vão tomar um banho frio!! E vão ficar de castigo por uma semana! Não acredito que fizeram isso! - O professor estava muito bravo. Como só conseguia carregar dois de cada vez, pegou Gintoki e Shinsuke primeiro e os levou para o banheiro.

- Nãooo!! Zuraaa!! - Shinsuke gritava manhoso - Zenzei!! Eu quero o Zura!! Qualquer um dos tri-treis!! - esticava os seus braços em direção ao outro - ZURRAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! - gritou choramingando depois que entrou na casa - Eu-SNIF-odeio-cê-SNIF-zensei!!

- Maz eu amo o Zenzei!! Ele é mó legal!! - Gintoki conversava animadamente - ele tá la-levando a zente prapaziar!! - colocou a mão na boca - Zenzei eu num tô legal!! Acho que eu vô-BLUUUUR.

O professor estremeceu ao sentir o vômito quente de Gintoki que escorria pelo seu kimono agora completamente inutilizado. - Ah, muito obrigado, Gintoki. - Disse com sarcasmo. Depois disso nem lavando. Aquilo era muito nojento, fazia de tudo para se concentrar em seu amor por aquelas pestes. Nem mesmo bebês faziam tanta sujeira. Continuou bravamente até o banheiro. Chegando lá colocou Gintoki dentro da banheira. Pegou Shinsuke, removeu o seu kimono e o colocou lá também. Ignorou as reclamações do menino abusado. Abriu o chuveirinho bem forte e foi logo espirrando água fria nos dois, especialmente em Gintoki, tentando lavar todo aquele vômito dele.

Shinsuke ao sentir a ducha de água fria assustou-se, levando as mãos até o rosto, que até então estavam sobre sua virilha escondendo o pequeno volume que alí se instaurara. E muitíssimo envergonhado chamou o professor, ainda com a voz um tanto embriagada - Zenzei?! Eu tô estranho aqui em baixo! - falou baixando o olhar.

Gintoki também olhou para o dele, e depois para o seu. Franziu o cenho indagando ao professor - Zenzei púsque o do Xhin tá grande?! Era púsque ele táva fazendo XXXxxx com o Zura?!

O professor deu um tapa na própria cara cobrindo o rosto com a mão. Aquilo era demais pra ele. Eles eram muito novos. Virou o chuveirinho e ficou espirrando água no rosto de Gintoki. - Você sossega quieto Gintoki! Ahm... isso é natural, Shinsuke. Acontece quando os meninos ficam ehh... muito animados. Mas, logo passa! É só você se acalmar. - Sorriu calorosamente e jogou um pouco mais de água em Shinsuke. - Só não pode se esfregar nos coleguinhas, tá certo? Seja um menino bem comportado. Depois quando for mais velho vai entender melhor. Precisa ter paciência. - O professor se esforçou para dizer aquilo do melhor jeito possível. Estava preocupado em ter deixado Kotarou para trás naquele estado, mas pelo jeito era melhor deixá-lo longe de Shinsuke por enquanto.

- AH!! Zenzei!! PÁRA a água tá zelada!! - Gintoki reclamou empurrando a água. Sem muito sucesso, obviamente.

Shinsuke pressionou os olhos. Ele não estava se esfregando no Zura. Era em um dos irmãos dele - Mas, zensei eu num tava ahm ex-esfregando no Zura!!

- Ah 'cê tava zim!! Eu ví!! - Gintoki falou resoluto - Tava in-ingual aquele ca-caxorro do vizinho!! Lembra que ele gu-grudô na perna do Zura?! - ria - Ele fico gritando!! hahaha - parou de rir instantaneamente - Maz, deza vez ele num gritô!!

Shinsuke ficar muito vermelho. Lembrava muito bem do fato, porque fora ele quem tirou o cachorro da perna de Kotarou. E quase levou uma mordida por causa disso. Ficou se perguntado na época se o cachorro gostava também de Katsura. Teve que tomar atitudes drásticas em relação ao cachorro. Encarou Gintoki retomando a conversa - É pús-púsque num era o Zura! Era um dos-dos... Hn... - se concentrou em seus dedos para formar o número três, mas estava com tantos que indicou apenas um - té-téis irmãos do Zura!! Zenzei pô-pús que zê num disse que ele tinha irmãos!?

O professor que já havia lavado bastante os dois, que pareciam um pouco melhores da cabeça agora, ergueu Shinsuke pelos braços o tirando de dentro da banheira. Enquanto enxugava seu cabelo com a toalha riu do que o menino dizia. - Haha... Não seja bobo, Shinsuke. É claro que o Katsura não tem irmãos. Você só estava tonto por causa da bebida e achou que estava vendo mais de um. - Depois tirou Gintoki também e o enxugou. Agora que o menino estava mais limpinho sem todo aquele vômito, era muito melhor. Mas, o professor ainda estava todo sujo. Precisava se lavar e se trocar urgentemente, mas tinha que cuidar de Kotarou antes. Apontou para os robes felpudos em cima de um banquinho. - Vistam isso aqui! O sensei vai pegar o Kotarou lá fora.

Saindo do banheiro, foi até a varanda. Chegando lá se deparou com Kotarou cantarolando todo animado com o kimono pendurado na cintura enquanto fazia xixi no jardim bem longe da casa. - Stay by my side! By my side! Woo~ regando as plantinhas! - O professor tentou conter o riso, era muito estranho ver Kotarou que era tão sério normalmente agindo daquele jeito. - Kotarou! Venha pra cá! - Ele chamou.

- Zenzei! Você também tá aqui?! Achei que a ilha tava deserta! - Kotarou pareceu surpreso.

O professor suspirou e foi andando até ele. - Que ilha deserta? Aqui é o jardim, Kotarou. - Tentou explicar, mesmo sabendo que era inútil. Estendeu a mão para o menino. - Vamos agora lá pra dentro?

Kotarou tampou o nariz com a mão e fazendo uma careta se afastou. Sentia-se como se fosse vomitar só de sentir aquele cheiro. - Num quero! O zenzei tá sujo e cheirando mal!!

- Vamos, Kotarou! Não é sujeira, é só o amor do Gintoki que o sensei ganhou! - Ele explicou todo irônico sem muita paciência e avançou para pegar o menino pelo braço.

- Zenzei, o amor do Gintoki é nojento! Ze for assim eu prefiro o amor do Shinzuke! - O menino escapou do alcance do professor, e desviando das investidas correu em volta dele. O professor suspirou frustrado. - Kotarou! Por favor venha com o sensei! - Se fosse Gintoki era mais fácil, era só oferecer um doce. Ele endireitou as costas e pressionou os dedos no nariz entre os olhos, já ficando estressado com aquilo tudo.

Shinsuke estava com o robe em sua cabeça, tentava vestí-lo por cima da cabeça sem muito sucesso. Acabou colocando a cabeça no lugar da manga ficando preso - GIN!! ME AJUDA!!

Gintoki, já vestido, estava encolhido no cantinho do banheiro com as duas mãos na cabeça. Ela latejava horrores e parecia que tinha trocentas toneladas. Não que soubesse o que esse peso significasse, mas como parecia ser muito. Outh. Pensar doía. Ouvir o Shinsuke gritar doía mais ainda - Oe, Shinsuke, cala a boca! Minha cab-

- AHHHHHHHHHH!!! EU TÔ CEGO!!! - Shinsuke gritou mais ainda quando não conseguiu abrir os olhos por estar ainda com a cabeça na manga do robe. Agitava as mãos freneticamente - ZENZEIIIIIIIIIIIIIII EU NUM QUERO FICAR CEGOOOO!!! - choramingou.

- HN!! - Gintoki gemeu de dor, levantando-se irritado e dando um croque na cabeça do amigo - CALA A BOCA!! - sentiu até vertigem de dor quando gritou, mas se não desse um jeito no imbecil moreno jamais teria silêncio, colocou o pé na barriga do outro puxando com força o robe. Fez mais força do que deveria, pois assim que conseguiu tirar da cabeça de Shinsuke foi com tudo para o chão.

- AHHHHHH!!! EU TÔ VENDO!!! - ainda nu, dobrou seu corpo no meio gargalhando de felicidade - AHAHA!! Mô legal!! Tá tudo brilhante!! - tentou alcançar com as mãos algo invisível - OLHA GIN!! TEM VAGALUMES AQUI!!

Gintoki resmungou palavrões em alto e bom tom. Não tão alto. Sua cabeça rodava. Ficou no chão frio, encolhido em posição fetal. Mas que inferno era aquele em sua cabeça!? E o moreno continuava a gritar.

O professor ouviu os berros e suspirou cabisbaixo. Já estava ficando doido com esses três. Primeiro bebiam o seu precioso saquê, vomitavam no seu kimono e ainda ficavam fazendo toda aquela bagunça aquela hora da noite. Queria amarrá-los e jogá-los dentro do armário. Tentando uma última vez alcançar Kotarou, o professor conseguiu segurá-lo pelo kimono fazendo com que o menino capotasse para trás. Pegou-o embaixo do braço e o carregou para dentro enquanto o menino se debatia. - Zenzei! Num quero! Waaahh! - Kotarou choramingava birrento.

Chegando ao banheiro se deparou com a cena. - Mas, vocês não conseguem nem colocar um robe de banho? - Estalou a língua tentando conter a irritação. Deixou Kotarou dentro da banheira vazia, que se sentiu intimidado pelo olhar ameaçador do professor e se sentou quietinho, ainda fungando. Nunca tinha visto ele de tão mau humor. O professor ergueu Shinsuke pelo braço, acertou-lhe com um cascudo para que parasse de berrar. Vestiu o robe de banho nele, amarrando-o pela cintura. Depois pegou Gintoki do chão e fez o mesmo. - Parem de fazer tanta bagunça... isso já está parecendo um asilo pra deficientes mentais!

Shinsuke ainda parado na frente do professor, ao ouvir seu amigo chorar teve ímpetos de começar também, mas ao ver Kotarou sentado dentro da banheira cercado por diversos vaga-lumes, sorriu largamente correndo até ele - ZURAAA!! OLHA OS VAGALUMES!!! - entrou dentro da banheira novamente, abraçou o menino - Tava cum zaudades Zura!! Ozeus irmãos zão mó legais!!

O menino de cabelos claros aumentou seu choro ao ouvir Shinsuke gritar. Por que ninguém entendia que estava com dor?

- Que vaga-lumes... Que irmãos... Wahh... Me zolta... - Kotarou fungou baixinho. Empurrava fracamente a cabeça de Shinsuke, que insistia em agarrá-lo. Sentia-se sufocado e tonto, ainda tinha as faces coradas pela bebida e correria, por isso sua pele estava bem quente. Aquela situação toda em que o professor se encontrava irritado e o barulho do choro de Gintoki, deixavam-no perturbado. Estava com medo e enjoado.

Até mesmo o professor parecia conter as lágrimas. Estava irritado, mas precisava ser paciente, ou aquilo tudo só pioraria. Ele respirou fundo se acalmando aos poucos. Ajoelhou-se perto de Gintoki, colocou as mãos, ligeiramente frias, nas laterais do rosto dele e perguntou docemente. - Gintoki... por que está chorando? Está se sentindo mal?

Kotarou que estava prestes a chorar, pareceu se acalmar um pouco ao ouvir o tom mais calmo do professor, erguendo os olhos lacrimejantes para observar os dois.

Gintoki tentava enxugar as lágrimas com as costas da mão - Snif-Minha cabeça-snif-tá doendo-snif-muito!! - soluçou tremendo os ombros - E-e-Snif-o Shin num-snif-pára de gritar!!

Shinsuke, que ainda estava abraçado a Kotarou, ouviu as infâmias que Gintoki dizia. Era injusto! Ele não estava gritando, só queria mostrar os vaga-lumes para Katsura. O que tinha de errado nisso?! Abriu a boca para reclamar, quando viu o seu companheiro de banheira com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Abraçou ele mais forte, passando a mão em sua cabeça - Não chora, Zura!! - falou emocionado. Por que estava com vontade de chorar também? Estava se sentindo estranho, triste. Fungou. Por que ninguém dava atenção pra ele? Encarou o professor - Sensei-snif! Você gosta-snif-de mim?

- Shinsuke parou agora, está vendo? Calma, o sensei vai arrumar um remédio pra você. Precisa beber bastante água também. Mas, agora entendeu porque não pode pegar a bebida do sensei? - O professor acariciou a testa e a cabeça de Gintoki, tentando amenizar um pouco a dor.

Ele olhou para Shinsuke um pouco surpreso com a pergunta repentina que o outro fazia. Sorriu gentilmente em resposta. - Mas, é claro, Shinsuke. Vocês tiram o sensei do sério às vezes... e eu posso ficar irritado, mas isso não quer dizer que eu deixe de amá-los.

Kotarou, que estava todo aconchegado nos braços de Shinsuke, apertava o tecido felpudo do robe de banho que o outro estava usando possessivamente. - Eu também gosto do Shinzuke... mas, não é Zura tá, é Katzura. - Disse com a voz abafada por Shinsuke abraçá-lo tão apertado.

Esperem um pouco, que o sensei precisa se lavar também. - O professor disse se erguendo novamente, e removendo o kimono sujo, foi se lavar.

Shinsuke sentiu seu rosto corar com o comentário de Katsura, mas ao ver o corpo adulto do professor parou encarando Gintoki que também o observava. Não conviviam com nenhum adulto para saber como era o corpo de um. O dele era delicado e alongado, parecia não ser muito forte, mas sabiam que ele lutava como ninguém - Sensei!? - chamou - A gente pode tomar banho com você!? - pediu com voz manhosa.

Gintoki permaneceu calado. Não queria admitir, mas queria tomar banho também com o mais velho. Olhou para ele, não ergueu muito a cabeça, pois ainda latejava - Hn.. Sensei.. eu também posso?!

O professor que já se preparava para virar um balde de água sobre o corpo nu, olhou para os dois meninos surpreso. - Tomar banho comigo? Mas, vocês acabaram de se lavar. - Não entendia o por quê daquele ímpeto repentino. Mas, agora que eles estavam mais calmos e comportados, ele não se importava. Sorriu carinhosamente. - Tudo bem, preciso dar banho no Kotarou também. Mas, primeiro tirem o robe de banho.

Ele colocou uma toalha branca em volta da cintura, e esperou que Shinsuke saísse da banheira, ajudando Kotarou a sair também. Lavou a banheira e tampando o ralo, começou a enchê-la de água quente. Enquanto a banheira enchia, ajudou Kotarou a se despir. E ajudou Gintoki também que estava se sentindo mal. Com a banheira cheia, ele virou um balde de água sobre a cabeça de Kotarou, que se encolheu e espremeu os olhos fechados ao ser todo encharcado. Era costume se lavarem antes de entrarem na banheira. Como Gintoki e Shinsuke já haviam se lavado antes, não precisavam. Logo em seguida ajudou tanto Kotarou e Gintoki a entrarem na água quentinha.

O professor então foi se lavar para entrar no banho também. Tirou a toalha e fechando os olhos derramou a água do balde sobre si mesmo, que escorria e molhava toda a pele branca dele e umedecia seus longos cabelos castanhos claros, que logo adquiriam uma tonalidade mais escura. Terminado isso, entrou na banheira também e se sentou ficando com a água na altura do peito. A banheira era grande o suficiente, afinal tomar banho junto com a família era um costume local muito praticado. Claro que quando eram apenas os três meninos ficava muito mais espaçosa.

- Entra também, Shinsuke. Gintoki, venha aqui. - Ele puxou Gintoki para perto de si, entre suas pernas, só que de costas para ele. O professor parecia se divertir. Pegou o frasco de xampu e despejou um pouco sobre os cabelos rebeldes do menino. Então com as pontas dos dedos começou a ensaboar e massagear a cabeça de Gintoki, criando bastante espuma.

Kotarou que estava quieto esse tempo todo, já melhor da bebedeira, parecia segurar o riso. - Pff... o cabelo ruim do Gintoki ficou ainda mais engraçado... parece uma nuvem!

Gintoki emburrou cruzando os braços - Meu cabelo não é ruim, Zura!! O seu é que parece de menina!! Né, Shin?!

Shinsuke bate a mão na água bravo - Gin! O Zura não é menina!! - falou sério mas um pouco tonto. Puxou o outro pelo braço fazendo-o ficar em pé na banheira, e apontando para a pelve, continuou - Olha aqui!! Ele tem pipi que nem a gente!!

Kotarou se assustou, era bom que Shinsuke não achasse que ele era uma menina, mas não era nada agradável ter todos de repente olhando para as suas pequenas partes íntimas. Ficou extremamente envergonhado, suas bochechas coraram. Fechou os olhos se encolhendo todo e se cobrindo com a mão. - Uah! N-Não! Solta! - Choramingou se pendurando e lutando para Shinsuke soltar seu braço, para que ele pudesse afundar na água da banheira de novo.

O professor riu com um pouco de dó. - Não brinquem assim, podem acabar escorregando e caindo. - Advertiu enquanto continuava a ensaboar a cabeça de Gintoki.

- Zura!! Pára quieto!! - Shinsuke reclamou tentando segurar o amigo - O Gin tem que ver!!!

Gintoki cutucou o nariz com o dedo - É, eu ainda não vi! Mostraé, Zura!! - Era engraçado ver como Kotarou ficava sem graça. E quando Shinsuke voltasse a si também ficaria extremamente sem graça pelo que fizera - Segura ele direito, Shin!!

- N-Não quero mostrar! Me solta! Shinsuke! - Kotarou puxava de lado e continuava a se encolher teimosamente e cobrir suas partes. Se retorcia todo vermelho e aflito, sabia que eles estavam tentando atormentá-lo. Pediria para o sensei intervir, mas estava ocupado demais lutando contra o seu constrangimento. Shinsuke devia estar mesmo fora de si, agindo desse jeito com ele.

Shinsuke bufou irritado. Como o Katsura se mexia! Puxou o braço do menino para trás, posicionando-se nas costas dele passando o seu braço pelo tórax, o imobilizando completamente. Kotarou estava completamente exposto. Shinsuke sorriu satisfeito pelo feito, pressionando seu corpo contra o dele - OLHA GIN!! EU CONSEGUI!!

Gintoki ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ok, aquilo estava estranho. Encarou o professor - Sensei, éh.. - não continuou. Não sabia nem o que dizer. Sua cabeça ainda rodava um pouco, mas sabia que já tinha visto duas pessoas daquele jeito... onde era mesmo!? AH! - Sensei! Eles tão igual ao tio quando ele tava XXxxXXX com o outro tio!!

Kotarou ficou todo tenso com Shinsuke o imobilizando, não podia estar mais envergonhado com tudo à mostra. Não conseguia sair daquela posição ou se cobrir mais. - Uhn... - Com o rosto tão corado que estava até quente, curvou os lábios para baixo, seus olhos foram ficando embaçados e lágrimas começaram a se acumular nos cantos dos olhos. Sentia o corpo de Shinsuke pressionado contra as suas costas, mas estava tão nervoso que tremia. Completamente absorto em seu constrangimento, não conseguia ver mais nada além disso.

- Hora de tirar o xampu! - O professor gentilmente, mas com firmeza, forçou Gintoki a mergulhar a cabeça na banheira. Mas, sem forçá-lo a continuar submerso. Mesmo que Gintoki dissesse aquilo, o professor não via nada tão adulto nos dois meninos naquele momento. Ele argumentou com calma, vendo que já tinham ido longe demais, afinal Kotarou começava a chorar. - Shinsuke, vamos lá, solte o Katsura. Você não disse pro sensei que gostava dele outro dia? Então você precisa protegê-lo e não expô-lo dessa forma, não concorda?

Shinsuke soltou Katsura imediatamente. Não sabia que estava o machucando. Olhou para o seu rosto triste e vermelho. Abraçou-o sem jeito - E-eu, eu!! Desculpa, Zura!!! Eu só queria mostrar pro Gin que você é menino!!

O menino de cabelos claros, que continuava de baixo d'água, estirou os braços para fora os movimentando freneticamente. O professor não fizera força, mas o empurrou muito bruscamente. Voltou a superfície tossindo e olhando feio para o mais velho - Oe, sensei!! COF-Não faz mais isso!!

O professor não conteve o discreto sorriso diante da cena adorável. Era bom saber que se importavam um com o outro. Voltou os olhos para Gintoki que estava bronqueado com ele e riu. - Ora, me perdoe. Mas, o sensei precisava enxaguar seu cabelo depois de ensaboá-lo. - Disse um tanto irônico, havia feito aquilo mais pelo que Gintoki havia dito. O menino de cabelos ondulados estava sempre a dizer besteiras. - Olha só, ficou um pouco de sabão na sua orelha também. - Batendo a mão na superfície da água, espirrou mais um pouco no rosto de Gintoki.

Kotarou não havia se machucado ou sentido dor, só tinha ficado constrangido. Mas, ser abraçado nu daquele jeito também era muito estranho. - E-Eu não queria mostrar... porque fiquei com vergonha... - Tentou se explicar bastante hesitante. Ainda estava vermelho, porém agora estava assim porque Shinsuke ficava grudado nele daquele jeito. - Eu... eu estou bem! Pode deixar! Não foi nada! - Disse nervoso esperando que Shinsuke o soltasse.

- SENSEI!! - Gintoki exclamou bravo. O professor sabia que ele não tinha como revidar, porque obviamente ele era mais alto. Cruzou os braços emburrado - Quando eu ficar mais grande, vou jogar um monte de água em você, Sensei!!

Shinsuke não soltou-se do abraço com Katsura. Aquilo estava tão bom, ele era tão cheiroso e macio. Ergueu seus olhos até encontrar os dele, segurou seu rosto com as mãos e o beijou.

- Ah hahahaha! - O professor desatou a rir do que Gintoki dizia. - Se é assim é melhor eu aproveitar enquanto você é pequeno! - Espirrou um pouco mais de água nele e riu, não percebendo o que Shinsuke fazia.

- Hm! - Kotarou arregalou os olhos surpreso ao sentir os lábios dele pressionados contra os seus. Sentiu uma palpitação em seu peito, parecia até que tinha borboletas no estômago. Era uma sensação muito estranha. Sem contar que os outros estavam bem ali do lado! Agitado, desvencilhou-se de Shinsuke o mais rápido que pôde. Empurrou-o com toda a sua força para trás e acabou por derrubá-lo para fora da banheira. Olhou para o menino caído e para os lados em pânico, e rapidamente afundou o corpo na água se encolhendo com os joelhos perto do peito.

- Ah! Kot-... - O professor, que só conseguiu ver Kotarou empurrando o outro para fora da banheira, assustou-se. - Shinsuke?? Machucou?! - Levantou-se e foi acudí-lo. - Kotarou, por que fez isso? - Olhou para o menino encolhido na banheira. Kotarou não respondeu, todo vermelho fazia bolhas com a boca abaixo da superfície da água.

Shinsuke sentiu uma dor tão grande em seu peito que apenas por respirar seu corpo quase desfalecia. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Kotarou não gostava dele. Ele o empurrara, queria-o longe. Suspirou muito triste, e com o punho fechado sobre o coração, encarou o professor - Tá-snif-Sensei!! Tá doendo muito!! Tá doendo aqui! - apertou a mão contra o peito - Snif-faz parar!!

O menino de cabelos claros encarou o amigo sem entender, mas estava apreensivo por ele. Parecia sofrer bastante. Esperava que o professor tivesse o remédio de que ele precisasse - Ah, sensei!? - falou em tom baixo e preocupado - Quer que eu vá pegar o remédio?!

- Está doendo no peito? Foi quando caiu no chão? - O professor olhou-o preocupado, Shinsuke estava até chorando de dor. Parecia que a queda tinha sido feia. Checou para ver se tinha alguma costela fora do lugar. Não achando nada, ajudou o menino a se sentar e o embrulhou em uma toalha. Não parecia ter nenhuma fratura. Pensativo, o professor olhou para Kotarou na banheira e o menino que chorava. - Hm... é que não há um remédio para isso, Gintoki.

O choro e as reclamações de dor de Shinsuke atingiam Kotarou como punhaladas no peito. Começou a se sentir a pior pessoa do mundo. Mas, não tinha coragem de dizer nada ou de se levantar dali naquele momento. Observava os três nervosamente desviando o olhar vez ou outra.

- Calma, Shinsuke. Não foi nada, já passou. - O professor tentou reconfortá-lo acariciando seus cabelos.

Gintoki encarou o professor perplexo. Será que Shinsuke estava tão doente que não existia um remédio!? Agora sim estava realmente preocupado, mas não podia perguntar nada pro mais velho. Mordeu o lábio nervoso. O que será que ele tinha!? E a culpa era do Katsura!? Viu o amigo trêmulo no colo do professor, chorava copiosamente de encontro com a pele dele. Gintoki se aproximou de Kotarou. Tinha que saber o que acontecera - Oe, Zura! O que você fez com o Shin!? - falou bem baixo.

Kotarou ficou surpreso com a pergunta. Abriu a boca para dizer algo e parou. O que ele fez, todos tinham visto. E foi tudo o que ele fez pelo que sabia. Começou de novo. - Como assim o que eu fiz? Eu empurrei o Shinsuke... - Sua voz foi diminuindo até sumir. - Mas... eu não queria que ele se machucasse, foi sem querer. - Franziu as sobrancelhas aflito. - Mas... É que... - Titubeou, era novo demais para entender o que sentia. - É que eu não quero! O Shinsuke fica fazendo coisas que me deixam estranho e... e eu fico com vergonha. - Cochichou para o outro.

Gintoki franziu o cenho. O que ele queria dizer com vergonha?! Será que estava fugindo do assunto? - Eu sei que você empurrou ele, eu vi! Não foi isso que eu perguntei!! Eu quero saber o que você fez pro Shin ficar doente!!!

Kotarou ficou irritado com a insistência de Gintoki. Mesmo porque ele não fazia idéia do que o outro menino estava dizendo. Ele não tinha feito nada além de empurrar Shinsuke. Se ele estava doente devia ser por causa disso. - Eu não fiz nada!! Foi ele que veio me beijar na boca na frente de todo mundo!! - Descontrolou-se revelando tudo. Não agüentava mais aquela situação. Mas, ao perceber que tinha falado aquilo tão alto, logo ficou vermelho de novo. Abaixou a cabeça pressionando os lábios um contra o outro.

Finalmente o professor entendera o que havia acontecido. Shinsuke estava sofrendo de rejeição. Era um sentimento complicado para uma criança. Com Shinsuke ainda no colo, o professor olhou para o menino de cabelos longos que ainda estava na banheira.

- Kotarou, você odeia o Shinsuke?

Cabisbaixo e envergonhado, o menino balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Você viu, Shinsuke? Ele disse que não. Ele só ficou sem jeito pela forma direta que você demonstrou seus sentimentos. Ele provavelmente só ficou muito surpreso. Mas, tenho certeza de que o Katsura também gosta de você. Lembra do que o sensei disse uma vez? Você precisa ser mais confiante. - Sorriu gentilmente enxugando as lágrimas do menino com o dedo. - Agora, está doendo por você ter caído da banheira?

Shinsuke esfregou as costas das mãos nos olhos, fungando - Ma-mas o Zura não gosta de mim!! E-ele nunca deixa eu abraçar ele!! Ele tá mentindo!! - soluçou - Eu sou co-confiante, mas a-assim fica difícil!!

Gintoki rolou os olhos. Não acreditava que se preocupou com o amigo. Era só frescura - Tsk! Vocês são um saco com isso!!! - fechou a cara - Ficam ai de nhem-nhem-nhem e não resolvem nada!! E pra piorar deixam o sensei e e-CAHAM preocupado! - Vocês não tem vergonha?!

Kotarou que ouvia tudo sem dizer nada, sentia-se pressionado. Se fosse só um abraço o que Shinsuke queria, tudo bem. Ele não se importava de ser abraçado. Mas, não era só um abraço, Shinsuke fazia todas aquelas coisas estranhas que o deixavam encabulado, não sabia explicar por quê. E ainda por cima Gintoki dizia que eles tinham que resolver aquilo. Resolver como? Kotarou era obrigado a deixar o outro fazer o que quisesse? Kotarou também não era o tipo de pessoa que demonstrava seus sentimentos abertamente, ele era bastante retraído e reservado. Sua vontade era ficar ali dentro da banheira pra sempre.

Logo percebeu o olhar do professor sobre ele que praticamente demandava que fizesse algo. Droga, pensou. No final teria que ceder, Shinsuke era tão mimado. Saiu da banheira e pegou uma toalha para se enrolar. Hesitante, foi até o professor que tinha Shinsuke no colo e parou de pé ao lado deles. Desviou o olhar levemente corado, demonstrando certa resistência, e estendeu os braços para Shinsuke. - Nã-... Não ligo de você me abraçar, Shinsuke... Hm... Desculpa eu ter te empurrado...

Nos olhos de Shinsuke resplandecia a alegria que sentira ao ouvir o amigo dizer aquilo. Ele gostava dele. Saiu do colo do professor abraçando o menino cabeludo com muito entusiasmo - Eu te perdôo, Zura!! Só não faz de novo, porque senão eu vou ficar muito triste!

Gintoki bufou. Odiava cenas melodramáticas. Cutucou o ombro do professor - Oe, sensei?! Fala pra esses dois pararem, porque se eles não pararem eu vou vomitar!!

Kotarou deixou que Shinsuke o abraçasse um pouco surpreso com todo o entusiasmo dele já que ele estava tão deprimido apenas alguns segundos antes. Ficou um pouco embaraçado, mas ser abraçado assim não era ruim. Colocou as mãos nas costas do outro com estranha cautela. Pelo menos Shinsuke parecia bem melhor agora. Ficou bastante indeciso ao ouvir o pedido, mas não podia negá-lo. - Hn... Tá... - Respondeu timidamente.

O professor riu e brincou. - Ora, está com ciúmes, Gintoki? Você ainda tem o sensei pra abraçar! - Envolveu o menino com os braços, aproveitando que ele estava bem próximo e o puxou para perto de si, assim como Shinsuke estava antes. O cabelo de Gintoki que secava muito rápido já estava todo rebelde e encaracolado de novo, nem adiantava tentar penteá-lo agora, mas estava bastante cheiroso. - Passou a dor de cabeça? Que tal colocar a roupa agora? - Olhou-o carinhosamente.

O mini-samurai de cabelos claros encarou chocado seu professor de seu colo - Eu?! Com ciúmes desses dois!? Claro que não!! - colocou o dedo no nariz o cutucando nervoso, mas aproveitando o cafuné em sua cabeça - E a dor de cabeça não passou, Sensei!! Esses aí ficam gritando! - fez bico - acho que ela só vai passar depois de um leite de morango!

Shinsuke estava muito feliz. Radiante. Realizado. E excitado, apesar de não entender muito bem o incômodo em suas partes baixas. Aninhou-se contra Kotarou. Colocou seu rosto entre o pescoço e a omoplata do menino. Resvalava-se no corpo dele. Suspirou o nome dele - Zura!

- Tudo bem, o sensei deixa você beber leite de morango. - Apertou o nariz dele com os nós dos dedos. - Mas, primeiro precisa prometer que não vai mais roubar a bebida do sensei! Mas, você aprendeu né? Beber aquilo faz mal para crianças! - Deslizou as pontas dos dedos pelas raízes dos cabelos do menino. Gintoki limpinho era muito mais adorável. Pegou o robe de banho macio de antes e colocou sobre os ombros dele.

Kotarou estremeceu e se arrepiou todo ao sentir a respiração de Shinsuke contra o seu pescoço. Fechou os olhos apertados. Estava ficando nervoso, era isso mesmo que temia, Shinsuke começava a fazer aquelas coisas estranhas. - É... não é Zura, sabe... é Ka-... Ka-... hn! - Calou-se ao sentir Shinsuke se esfregando contra ele. Foi ficando cada vez mais vermelho e constrangido. Aquilo o deixava incomodado de uma forma que não entendia e fazia seu coração acelerar. Queria se desvencilhar de novo, mas havia dito que não o faria, além de ter causado todo aquele problema. Tinha que deixá-lo.

Gintoki respondeu resoluto - Eu nunca na minha vida eu vou colocar aquele negócio na boca, sensei!! Eu juro! - fez uma careta - Não sei como você consegue beber aquilo!! É ruim!! O Shin qu- - parou de falar ao olhar pro amigo enroscado mais uma vez em Kotarou. Ficou boquiaberto, pois desta vez, Katsura parecia estar interagindo. Fechou a boca. Será que deveria avisar o professor? Se avisasse eles iam voltar a ficar gritando e reclamado. Mas, perderia a oportunidade de atazanar os dois. Pensou por instantes - Hn, Sensei? A gente pode ir tomar o leite de morango agora?! - permaneceu sério. Sua cabeça latejava ainda. Teria outras oportunidades para infernizá-los.

- Hã? Nós podemos. - O professor estranhou quando Gintoki parou de falar de repente. Se perguntou se a cabeça do menino ainda doía muito. Pelo menos ele havia aprendido a sua lição. O professor se ergueu colocando um robe de banho maior ele mesmo. Olhou de relance para Kotarou e Shinsuke, mas não percebeu nada de estranho, só que os dois ainda estavam abraçados. - Kotarou, Shinsuke, ponham a roupa logo e saiam, está bem?

O professor deixou o banheiro segurando Gintoki pela mão.

Kotarou observou os dois saindo pela porta. Não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. - Ahn... Shinsuke... o professor falou pra gente pôr a roupa né? - Esforçou-se para desconversar, todo corado.

Shinsuke gemeu muito baixo, era quase um sussurro. Não queria afastar-se de Kotarou. O incômodo em sua virilha não era tão ruim que não pudesse agüentar mais um pouco – Ah não, Zura! – pressionou mais seu corpo contra o do outro. Ao fazer isso o calor parecia aumentar. Mas, não conseguia parar! Estava se sentindo muito confuso.

Kotarou estava muito nervoso. Shinsuke ao roçar o corpo contra ele tão grudado despertava sensações estranhas, a respiração e os gemidos dele em seu pescoço também não ajudavam muito. - Shin... Shinsuke... hn... es-pera um pouco!! - Ele se afobou e tentou dar um passo para trás, mas Shinsuke não o soltava de jeito nenhum. Sentia a pele dele bem quente. Shinsuke estava completamente nu depois de ter caído da banheira, apenas uma toalha na qual Kotarou tinha tido tempo de se enrolar os separava. Kotarou sentia um pequeno volume pressionado contra a sua perna pela toalha, mas não sabia o que era. Tentou dar mais um passo para trás, aflito. Ter Kotarou fugindo de seus braços, só fez com que Shinsuke o segurasse mais firmemente. Esfregava seu corpo mais abertamente, queria sentir mais aquela sensação tão angustiante e prazerosa – Zura?! – Gemeu. Não entendia toda aquela torrência de sensações. Mas, precisava acabar com ela. Segurou na cintura do cabeludo, puxando-o para mais perto de si, o beijando ofegante.

Kotarou tentava manter inutilmente alguma distância com as mãos nos ombros dele, mas Shinsuke o puxava para perto com muita insistência. Ao receber o beijo quente nos lábios, ficou todo tenso num misto de surpresa e confusão, mas à medida que Shinsuke continuava com aquilo, esfregando seu corpo contra o dele e gemendo, sentia sua resolução se enfraquecendo. Sua respiração também se tornava irregular. Aos poucos contagiado pelo outro, sentia-se inebriado. Inclinou-se contra ele deixando de resistir, começava a se deleitar na sensação da pele dele e dos movimentos que fazia, segurando-o perto de si também. Acariciou o rosto de Shinsuke com o seu, chegando perto da orelha dele, sentindo os cabelos curtos agora quase secos e cheirosos e o calor que emanava dele.

Shinsuke puxou a toalha que Kotarou usava em meio ao beijo e carícias. Aquilo estava atrapalhando o contato com a pele macia do outro. Assim que o fez, direcionou seu olhar para baixo, vendo os pênis eretos. Nunca os vira daquela forma. Hn. O seu próprio já, principalmente quando tinha sonhos gostosos como este com Katsura. Tocou-o hesitante. A expressão de prazer do menino de cabelos cumpridos fez com que o outro ficasse mais decidido ao tocá-lo. Massageava levemente observando a boca e a respiração entrecortada - Zura?! Faz no meu também!! - pediu num sussurro.

Como nunca havia se tocado antes dessa forma, Kotarou eriçou-se todo. Mas, aquilo era estranhamente bom. Não sabia o que estava fazendo direito, mas se sentia compelido a continuar, indo de encontro ao toque de Shinsuke, fechou os olhos gemendo baixinho. Ao ouvir o pedido, olhou-o por olhos semicerrados. - Ah... tá... - Tateou a pequena ereção do outro menino desajeitadamente de início e o acariciou tentando imitar os movimentos que o outro fazia, hesitante vez ou outra por não conseguir controlar a si próprio muito bem ao sentir aquelas sensações.

Shinsuke estava fora de si de tanta excitação. Katsura o tocava. Sentiu uma fisgada em sua virilha. Mordeu o lábio, não queria ter seu gozo ainda, queria ficar daquele jeito com Kotarou para o resto de sua vida. Gemeu no ouvido do outro menino - Hn. Zura! Eu-eu!! - Mal teve tempo para pedir que parasse. Seu orgasmo chegou sem que pudesse prolongá-lo. Ofegante continuou a bombear o cabeludo. Estava ansioso para ver a expressões de prazer dele.

Kotarou que estava todo corado, arquejava e gemia com as carícias, arqueando as sobrancelhas levemente. Ao perceber como Shinsuke o olhava tão fixamente ficou um tanto encabulado. Aninhou-se mais perto dele e tentou esconder o rosto ao colocar o queixo no ombro dele. Mas, não conseguia se conter, seus gemidos escapavam vez ou outra do seu controle. Inclinava-se em direção a ele, não querendo que o outro parasse, a sensação de prazer só aumentava. Sentiu seu corpo ficar mais tenso, e em um pequeno espasmo chegou ao orgasmo. Sua respiração estava descompassada e seu coração acelerado, sentia o corpo todo quente e tremia um pouco. Sem saber o que tinha acontecido direito, continuava a segurar Shinsuke perto de si. Ficaram assim até seus olhos pesarem e o cansaço bater. Desabaram no chão frio do banheiro, aninhando-se um no outro.

**x-x-x**

No dia seguinte, Shinsuke abriu seus olhos com muita dificuldade por conta da luminosidade em seu futon com a cabeça muito pesada e dolorida. Não conseguia recordar-se de nada do dia anterior. Riu consigo corando. Mas, lembrava-se muito bem do sonho que tivera com Katsura. Foi o melhor de todos os sonhos. As expressões, os gemidos, a respiração em sua orelha. Suspirou longamente, se não se controlasse seu nariz começaria a sangrar. Sorriu, acordara de muito bom humor. Sentou-se vendo Gintoki deitado no futon ao lado ressonar com a boca semi-aberta e babando. Olhou para o outro lado, avistando Kotarou todo esparramado com metade da coberta sobre sua cintura, e a outra jogada no chão.

Correu os olhos por todo o corpo dele recordando-se do sonho. Sentiu o rosto esquentar de uma forma tão abrupta, que teve que desviar o olhar. E sua virilha dava sinais de existência.

Kotarou, incomodado pela luminosidade do dia, despertou ao poucos. Resmungou alguma coisa sonolento e se sentou lentamente no futon. Esfregou os olhos preguiçosamente antes de abrí-los. Seus longos cabelos estavam bastante desalinhados. Olhou para os lados como se tentasse lembrar aonde estava. Ao se deparar com Shinsuke que estava virado para o outro lado, ficou pensativo. E então tudo voltou a sua mente em um lampejo e ele arregalou os olhos ao se recordar do acontecido do dia anterior. Entrou em pânico, não sabia direito o que eles tinham feito, mas se sentia extremamente envergonhado. E quem tinha os colocado no futon depois? Tinham dormido daquele jeito no banheiro? Será que Gintoki sabia também? E o que Shinsuke estaria pensando? Milhares de perguntas surgiam na cabeça dele. Não podia deixar que isso acontecesse de novo.

Shinsuke ao ouvir os resmungos de Katsura, virou-se novamente. Ele não parecia muito bem. Estava pálido e muito pensativo, ajoelhou-se em seu futon aproximando-se do cabeludo visivelmente perturbado. Tocou em seu ombro o chamando - Zura?! 'Cê tá bem!?

Kotarou eriçou-se dos pés à cabeça ao sentir a mão em seu ombro. Virou a cabeça rapidamente para Shinsuke e ergueu os braços como se quisesse se proteger. - Ah! Sh-Shinsuke!! Eu... eu tô bem...! - Balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, pressionando os lábios um contra o outro como costumava fazer quando estava nervoso. Foi ficando vermelho. Ficou de pé em um pulo, antes que piorasse. - Nossa! Que horas será que são?! Haha... - Virou-se para sair andando, mas acabou enroscando os pés na coberta e caiu em cima de Gintoki que ainda dormia.

Gintoki dobrou seu corpo no meio, ao sentir Katsura cair com tudo em cima de sua barriga. Tossiu buscando por ar - COF-ZURA-COF!! 'CÊ-COF QUER ME-COF-MATAR!? - gritou sendo despertado de maneira tão inusitada.

- ZURA!!! - Shinsuke se aproximou correndo para ajudar o menino de cabelos compridos a se levantar. Foi tudo tão rápido que mal teve tempo para raciocinar o que acontecera - Machucou!? - perguntou preocupado, e encarando o outro bravo - Pô, Gin! Toma cuidado onde você dorme!! 'Cê podia ter machucado o Zura!!

- MAS FOI ELE QUE CAIU EM CIMA DE MIM!!! - retrucou revoltado. Afinal ele não tinha feito nada.

Kotarou se levantou de cima de Gintoki bastante afobado. Dispensou a ajuda de Shinsuke. - N-Não se preocupe! Estou bem! O Gintoki amorteceu a minha queda. - Não costumava ser tão desajeitado. Ajeitou-se. - D-Desculpa, Gintoki! Foi sem querer! - Ele tentou se desculpar, estava bem vermelho. Não podia ficar assim, tinha que agir normalmente! Mas, sem se dar conta, já estava evitando olhar para Shinsuke e encarando o chão na maior concentração.

Gintoki encarou Katsura. Ele estava estranho. Muito estranho - Ok. Hn. Zura, 'cê tá legal?! - indagou esfregando os olhos. O menino não parecia bem. Será que depois da bebedeira ele ficar-. Parou e olhou para Shinsuke que tentava se aproximar do cabeludo, que se esquivava todas as vezes. Tsk. Foi o XxxXX que eles fizeram... mas, era só Kotarou que - Oe, Shin?!

- Quê!? - indagou mal humorado. Katsura não o deixava ver se estava ferido - Pára quieto, Zura!

O mini-samurai de cabelos prateados franziu o cenho. Era muita agitação para uma manhã. Coçou a cabeça e bocejou - Oe, deixa o Zura em paz! Você não cansa não!?

- Cansar de quê!? - indagou confuso. Será que Gintoki ainda estava dormindo!? Como ia cansar do Katsura!?

Suspirou. Como cansava explicar as coisas - De ficar agarrando ele o tempo todo!! 'Cê não tá vendo que ele não quer! Também depois de ontem, o Zura deve ter cansado de você!

Shinsuke estava chocado. Encarou Kotarou - VOCÊ NÃO QUER QUE EU TE AJUDE POR QUÊ?!! - virou-se para o outro da mesma forma - E COMO ASSIM 'DEPOIS DE ONTEM'?!?!

Kotarou gelou, então Gintoki sabia também!! Que vergonha. Abaixou a cabeça, constrangido. Mas, então assustou-se com os berros de Shinsuke. Ele estava bem mau humorado para uma manhã. Normalmente só Gintoki acordava de mau humor. Shinsuke era bastante sensível, tinha que tomar cuidado com o que dizia. - N-Não é isso, é que não preciso ajuda! Estou bem! Não estou... - No entanto, ficou surpreso com a outra pergunta dele. Era como se Shinsuke não se lembrasse de nada! Era uma coisa tão insignificante assim para ele? Ou talvez fosse um efeito da bebida... mas, de qualquer forma, como assim?? Então era só ele que se lembrava e estava todo ansioso? Por alguma razão, isso o deixou muito irritado. Tremia de nervoso com a franja caindo sobre seus olhos. Ele fazia aquelas coisas com ele e depois nem se lembrava! E ainda ficavam discutindo sobre isso! Kotarou tinha orgulho também! Não tinha que ficar fazendo as vontades dele. - SHINSUKE IDIOTA! - Pegou um travesseiro e tacou com força na cabeça do menino.

Ficou de pé e falou em um tom muito sério e frio. - Não diga mais nada, Gintoki. Eu não quero mais saber dessa pessoa irritante. - Esnobou-o, Kotarou podia ser bastante metido também às vezes.

Shinsuke deixou cair o travesseiro no chão. Não estava acreditando. Kotarou estava o ignorando, chamou-o de idiota. Mas, por quê?! - Zura... o que eu fiz!?

Gintoki não gostava de se envolver em brigas, principalmente daquele tipo. Coçou a cabeça novamente. Não sabia o que fazer. Principalmente ao ver a expressão de abandono de Shinsuke. Tsk. Saco. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto - Vô no banheiro! - mentiu. Iria procurar o professor. Ele era adulto, tinha que saber resolver aquilo. Por que se não, o dia ia ser muito chato.

- O que você fez? Nada, nada mesmo. - Kotarou desconversou em tom de indiferença, agia tão friamente de repente que até parecia outra pessoa, um principezinho. - E quantas vezes eu preciso dizer, meu nome não é Zura, é Katsura! - Cerrou os punhos e olhou para Shinsuke percebendo a expressão de cachorrinho abandonado dele. Contraiu-se, aquela expressão era uma fraqueza dele. Mas, logo apontou o dedo para ele indignado e resoluto. - E-Eu não vou cair nessa de novo! Eu não preciso fazer tudo que você quer! Você... você... é tão irritante!

Shinsuke segurou o choro. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo - Ma-mas, Zura... e-eu não fiz nada!! - esfregou os olhos com os cós dos dedos. Fungou - A última co-coisa que e-eu lembro foi a-a gente en-entrar na-na cozinha!! Se eu te ma-machuquei, de-desculpa! E-eu não lembro!! - começou a chorar sentidamente. Aquilo era muito cruel. Ele não sabia o por quê do menino estar tão bravo com ele. Gostava tanto dele.

- Hn... - O menino de cabelos longos franziu as sobrancelhas já aflito. Shinsuke começava a chorar novamente. Parecia que ele sempre causava essa reação nele. Sentia-se culpado. Desviou o olhar envergonhado. Shinsuke não se lembrava de nada mesmo, não adiantava ele ficar irritado. Ficou incomodado com isso, mas talvez fosse melhor assim. Aproximou-se dele entristecido por vê-lo chorando. Colocou a mão na cabeça dele. - Tá... não chora, Shinsuke.... desculpa... você não me machucou nem nada... Não foi nada importante...

O menino segurou nas mãos de Katsura - Ma-mas, se você ficou bravo deve ter sido importante, Zura!! - encarou-o nos olhos pedindo - Por favor, fala!!

- Ah, como você é chato, Shin!! - Gintoki retornara sem a presença do professor. O procurara por todos os cantos, mas nada. Encarou Katsura, que já parecia ter cedido as vontades do outro. Tsk. Acordaram ele de besteira, fizeram o maior escândalo, e já voltaram a ser namoradinhos?! Não, não iria deixar barato. Sorriu sacana - Oe, Shin, 'cê quer saber mesmo do que o Zura tá falando!?

- Claro que quero!!

Gintoki acenou para que ele se aproximasse - Chegaê! - fez um formato de concha com sua mão, cochichando no ouvido do outro o que vira na noite anterior. Assim, que terminou afastou-se, mas Shinsuke continuava na mesma posição incandescente de tão vermelho que estava. O menino de cabelos claros o viu rodar os olhos e desabar no chão. Suspirou, cutucando-o com o pé - Oe, Shin!?

- Shinsuke! - Kotarou se assustou ao ver o menino desabando. Correu para socorrê-lo. - Gintoki, o que foi que você disse? - Mesmo que Gintoki tivesse dito alguma coisa, aquela reação era estranha, a não ser que Shinsuke tivesse se lembrado de tudo de verdade. Shinsuke estava quente, parecia com aquela vez que ele desmaiou no banheiro. Kotarou chamava por ele enquanto dava pequenos tapas em seus rosto. Shinsuke ouvia a voz dele o chamando à distância. Aparentemente aqueles dois não se resolveriam tão cedo. Gintoki se divertia com as reações exageradas deles. E esse era mais um dia na pacífica vida dos meninos, que aos poucos amadureciam.

**Continua...**

**---**

**Notas:**

1. xD não bebam! Oh o que a bebida causa! auuhhu


	5. Quinta Parte: Bullying

**PINWHEELS**

**Por Lily-kat e Youko Yoru**

_**Quinta Parte. Bullying¹**_

O tempo continuava a se mover sem esperar por ninguém. Era uma época bastante turbulenta. Os mais jovens haviam ficado para trás enquanto os adultos combatiam na linha de frente. A guerra contra os invasores Amanto já persistia há alguns anos, e uma batalha acontecia não muito longe dali. Não querendo expor os adolescentes inexperientes ao perigo de morte dos campos de batalha, o professor havia organizado um acampamento na mata fazia três dias. Aguardariam naquela posição e não participariam a não ser que fosse extremamente necessário. Enquanto isso os jovens samurais se familiarizavam uns com os outros e com as suas armas. Faziam parte de uma facção rebelde, o Joi, que lutava para expulsar os alienígenas do seu país.

- Você deve ser o Kintoki né? Ahaha! Ouvi falar bastante de você!! Dizem que ninguém consegue derrotá-lo em uma luta de espadas! - O adolescente de cabelos castanhos encaracolados se aproximou de Gintoki que estava sentado em uma pedra. Parecia ser bastante alegre e bem humorado, e já era alto para a sua idade. Era recém-chegado ali e queria fazer amigos.

- Ué? Não sabia que havia mulheres aqui também! - Ficou surpreso ao se deparar com Katsura que estava logo ao lado dele. Seus cabelos negros e longos chegavam na metade das costas, e estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo. Como sempre o confundiam com uma mulher. - Ahaha! É verdade! Hoje em dia as mulheres podem fazer qualquer coisa! É a igualdade dos sexos! - Continuou todo alegre sem perceber a gafe que cometia.

Katsura havia crescido com os outros lhe enchendo o saco quanto a sua aparência. Mas, não conseguia se acostumar. Franziu o cenho com os olhos fechados, e exclamou em um tom grave e irritado. - Não sou uma mulher! Sou Katsura! Hmpf, cara irritante, já chega falando asneiras. Não vai conseguir causar nenhuma boa impressão em ninguém desse jeito! - Resmungou.

- Ora, não leve por esse lado, só estou dizendo que você é bonito como uma mulher! Isso não é uma coisa boa? Ahaha! E essa pessoa parece ter gostado bastante de mim também! - Olhou para Shinsuke que o perfurava com um olhar lancinante logo atrás de Katsura. - Olá, como vai? Me chamo Sakamoto Tatsuma!

- OLÁ, MERDA NENHUMA!!! - Shinsuke chegou empurrando o novato - O ZURA É MEU!! SAI FORA SE NÃO QUISER MORRER!!

- OE, SHIN!!! - Gintoki puxou o adolescente estressado pelo braço, o sensei havia sido muito claro para que não arrumassem confusão, e que ele estaria responsável. Ou seja, a culpa seria sua. Tsk. Era um saco ser babá do Shinsuke quando alguém mexia com Katsura - Pára com isso, 'cê nem sabe como o cara luta, vai sair assim?! - Deu um soco na cabeça do mais baixo. - 'Cê vai acabar morrendo por causa do Zura! - Soltou-o, vendo-o puxar possessivamente Kotarou pela mão e colocá-lo atrás de si. Suspirou, iria ser um longo acampamento.

Encarou o garoto sorridente, coçou a cabeça - Desculpaê, o Shin é meio estressado, é só não mexer com o Zura que ele fica legal! - lembrou-se do que havia dito - E meu nome é Gintoki Sakata.

- Sim, já sabia! Kintoki! Foi o que acabei de dizer! Ahaha! Com esses cabelos prateados é realmente inconfundível. - Sorriu com um olhar bastante amável para ele. Não parecia ter ouvido nada do que ele disse. Também não estava nada incomodado com a reação agressiva de Shinsuke. - Não se preocupe, eu sei como são esses garotos mais novos! - Colocou a mão na cabeça de Shinsuke, que era mais baixo do que ele. Parecia achar que ele era o mais novo ali. Continuou na sua linha de pensamento. - Aposto que foi amor à primeira vista! Eles tratam mal quando no fundo gostam! Ahaha! Não fique com ciúmes, Shin. Você também é bonito que nem o Katsura! - Sorriu com seu otimismo inabalável.

Katsura ficou incomodado, não com a atitude amigável de Sakamoto, mas sim com o que Gintoki havia dito sobre Shinsuke morrer por causa dele. Realmente Shinsuke era muito impulsivo, considerando a situação em que se encontravam, Katsura não queria nem pensar nas conseqüências... Sacudiu o braço se desvencilhando do outro garoto. - Me solta, Shinsuke! Não preciso de você para tomar conta de mim mesmo. - Esnobou-o friamente e se afastou dele.

Takasugi não teve tempo para reagir. Ou ia atrás de Kotarou, ou espancava aquele projeto de hiena por supor coisas muito imbecis. Preferiu ir atrás do cabeludo - Oe, Zura!?! - segurou-o mais uma vez, falando muito sério - É claro que você precisa de mim!! Esqueceu que você não dorme sozinho!? Hn!?

Mal começara o dia e Gintoki já estava cansado. Bufou e fitou entediado Sakamoto - Oe, é Gintoki, não Kintoki! - começara a entender o porquê de Kotarou ficar tão bravo com o apelido.

- Ah sim sim! Entendi! Por que essa cara de quem chupou um limão azedo, Kintoki?? Aposto que ficaria muito mais atraente com um sorriso! - Colocou a mão no ombro do garoto de cabelos prateados já todo confortável como se fossem amigos de longa data. - Você sabe né, tem coisas muito legais para se fazer que melhoram o humor da gente! Não deixe esse clima de guerra te afetar! Somos muito jovens para beber, mas tem outras coisas que resolvem o problema! Ahaha!

Katsura, detido por Shinsuke, olhou-o estarrecido e corado ao ouvir o que o outro garoto dizia. - Eu... eu... É claro que eu durmo!! É você que não consegue dormir sozinho!! - Ficou encabulado por ter que falar sobre aquilo na frente dos outros. Mas, essa não era a questão, precisava se afastar dele para o bem dele. - Não preciso de você! Posso me cuidar sozinho! - Puxou o braço forçando Shinsuke a soltá-lo outra vez. Sabia como ele podia ser insistente, então resolveu ser um pouco mais duro com ele. - Você é muito grudento! Assim você me enche o saco! Me deixa em paz! - Disse tentando parecer bravo.

Shinsuke ouviu aquelas palavras tão secas e sentiu seu coração apertar. Ele era grudento!? Mas... ele só queria mostrar como estava determinado. Seu rosto murchou em uma expressão de tristeza. Será que Katsura estava crescendo e virando adulto?! Não queria que ele o abraçasse mais!? Encarou-o muito aborrecido, mudando drasticamente para uma expressão furiosa - Eu não quero saber o que você acha, Zura!! Você é MEU, querendo ou não!! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar!? - Nunca desistiria de Kotarou, e não deixaria ele se afastar. Nem que pra isso tivesse que matar ele e mais de meio mundo.

Aquele cara começa a enervar Gintoki. Franziu o cenho. - É Gintoki! Com G! - Mas, o desfez quando a curiosidade brotou em sua mente juvenil. - E que coisas são essas?!

Sakamoto exibiu um sorriso malicioso. Puxou Gintoki pelo pescoço mais para perto dele, e em seu ouvido sussurrou algumas obscenidades, coisas que garotos podiam fazer sozinhos e também acompanhados. Observou o garoto de cabelos prateados com atenção para ver sua reação.

Era surpreendente como Shinsuke conseguia dizer aquelas coisas embaraçosas de forma tão direta. Katsura desviou o olhar um pouco constrangido. - Você sempre foi mimado desse jeito... nunca aceitou se não tinha tudo o que queria. Mas, nós não somos mais crianças, Shinsuke. Estamos no meio de uma guerra. Você não pode continuar desse jeito... - As palavras do adolescente de cabelos longos adquiriam um tom melancólico. Ele realmente temia pelo pior quando se tratava de Shinsuke.

- Precisamos buscar mais água para o acampamento. Eu vou lá. - Mudou de assunto bruscamente e se virou, parecia até uma desculpa.

- Mas, você vai lá sozinho? - Sakamoto que ouviu a última parte se intrometeu. - É muito peso! Eu te ajudo! - Sorriu prestativo e olhou para Shinsuke de relance. Se divertia provocando o adolescente esquentado. - O Kintoki também! Vamos todos! Vai ser divertido! Ahaha!

- É só buscar água no córrego ali embaixo, o que há de divertido nisso? - Katsura estranhou.

- Se essa hiena vai junto, eu também vou!! - Shinsuke anunciou irritado. - Vamos, Zura! - Virou-se para Kotarou pegando em sua mão indo em direção ao córrego. Suspirou e franziu o cenho falando em tom baixo com seu acompanhante. - E eu não sou mimado!! É que-que - pareceu confuso durante instantes, parecia achar um bom motivo para que o outro não prolongasse a discussão. - É que, eu, hn... Ah! Eu quero te proteger!! Você é muito desastrado, não quero que você se machuque! E também, eu tô te mostrando que eu sou determinado!! Lembra que o sensei disse que eu tinha que ser!?

Mais atrás, Gintoki ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar cutucando o nariz freneticamente. Ah... então era daquele jeito que faziam as coisas... Hehe-hehe... Legal. Mas, como aquele cara sabia disso tudo?! O adolescente de cabelos prateados se considerava o mais sabido nesses assuntos. Apesar de Katsura e Shinsuke estarem sempre se agarrando. Tsk. Precisava saber mais! - Oe, hiena?! - Chamou, vendo-o ir em direção ao córrego, ao chegar ao seu lado indagou bem baixo. - Oe, ahm, como 'cê sabe de tudo isso?!

- Ora, como eu sei, Kintoki! Não pode ser tão ingênuo. Como acha que eu sei? Você devia experimentar também. Eu posso te ajudar. - Deu uma piscadinha para Gintoki. O adolescente mais alto logo viu que o outro era completamente inexperiente apesar da aparência. Era uma pena, ele não sabia o que estava perdendo. Bem, mas Sakamoto podia ajudá-lo também. Ele estava tão indeciso encontrando esses três belos novos companheiros, não sabia de qual ele ia atrás primeiro. Cada um era interessante do seu próprio jeito. Gintoki era de uma beleza exótica, um pouco mais rústico e bem despreocupado, podia ser bastante leve e divertido para passar o tempo. Katsura era lindo como uma mulher, e sua natureza mais tímida e contida podia ser bastante sensual se ele fosse pensar em abusar dele. Shinsuke era pequeno e adorável, de temperamento curto e todo preocupado com Katsura, não percebia o perigo para si mesmo, seria divertido de provocar. Todos eles ainda eram bem inocentes. Que dilema! Sakamoto queria todos eles.

- Eu não sou desastrado! - Katsura protestou. Sabia que isso era só uma desculpa, Shinsuke era muito possessivo. Ele também não precisava de proteção nenhuma, afinal na luta com espadas não ficava tão atrás de Gintoki e era muito bom com estratégias de batalha. Ele era até bem orgulhoso de suas habilidades. Olhou para a mão de Shinsuke que segurava a sua apertada. Ficou levemente corado. Vendo que estavam chegando ao córrego, desvencilhou-se dele e foi até a margem com o balde que tinha trazido.

Parou para olhar. Estavam em um bosque com árvores altas de troncos cinzentos esguios e sem galhos baixos. A terra estava coberta de folhas secas e o ar era bastante fresco. O córrego era raso e largo, adornado de pedras cobertas de musgo. O adolescente ficou todo entretido admirando a natureza. Com seus longos cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo jogado por cima do ombro, tinha uma faixa presa na testa, e usava bastante roupa, com umas partes de armadura de couro também. Não percebeu que Sakamoto já chegava por trás dele. Vendo-o daquele jeito, o adolescente mais alto não conseguiu resistir. Também sabia que Shinsuke ficaria muito bravo. Deu um leve empurrão em Katsura.

- Aaahh!! - Katsura caiu dentro do córrego, espirrando água para cima. O córrego era bem raso, por isso Katsura sentado tinha só um terço do corpo imerso na água, mas tinha ficado todo molhado ao cair. Apoiando-se com as mãos no fundo, olhou para Sakamoto todo perdido, sem entender porque ele tinha feito aquilo. Sakamoto por sua vez olhou para Shinsuke. - Ahaha! Estava olhando com tanta atenção que achei que estava com vontade de nadar! Só dei uma ajudinha!

Gintoki mais uma vez parou no local onde estava. Via tudo em câmera lenta, mas seus pensamentos corriam. Como ele já tinha feito aquilo?! Sakamoto se aproximava de Katsura com os braços estendidos. Eles tinham a mesma idade, ou não!? Katsura se desequilibrou caindo na água. Será que Katsura e Shinsuke já haviam feito?! Só ele era virgem? E porque Kotarou ficava tão engraçado com os cabelos escorridos? Virou sua cabeça em direção a Shinsuke, vendo-o correr para matar o novo 'amigo'. E pelo jeito, iria fazê-lo. Tsk. Ele não podia morrer ainda! Tinha dúvidas que estavam corroendo seu espírito. - CORRE SAKAMOTO!! CORRE!! - Avisou antes que o samurai baixinho chegasse. Foi em direção aos dois.

- Ahahahaha! - Sakamoto ria todo alegre da situação. Estava achando aquilo o máximo. Não foi muito difícil, Shinsuke vinha correndo todo nervoso na sua direção, com a cabeça quente como estava, Sakamoto conseguiu se desviar facilmente dele. Saiu da frente no último instante e o puxou pela parte de trás da gola do casaco. Shinsuke despencou com tudo de cara na água. Mas, foi tudo muito rápido, antes que Sakamoto pudesse celebrar a vitória, Gintoki que vinha correndo esbarrou com tudo nele e os dois voaram para dentro do córrego também. Katsura só pôde se encolher, protegendo-se dos jatos de água.

Sakamoto com Gintoki em cima, se levantou afobado antes que se afogasse. Com as mechas castanhas escorrendo por entre os olhos, olhou perplexo para o garoto de cabelos prateados, que o empurrou e no final estava sentado no colo dele na água. Riu como sempre. - Ahaha! Me sinto tão querido! Todos vêm correndo pra cima de mim! Acalmem-se, tem Sakamoto-san pra todo mundo! - Sem nenhuma cerimônia, o adolescente abusado se inclinou e roubou um rápido beijo dos lábios de Gintoki, que estava praticamente implorando por isso sentado desse jeito em cima dele. Sorriu.

Katsura que observava, corou. Era a primeira vez que via alguém praticamente fazer o Gintoki de bobo, tirando o sensei. E no final estavam todos encharcados dentro do córrego. Era isso que ele queria dizer com divertido? Abaixou a cabeça, e com os ombros balançando, começou a rir.

Gintoki arregalou os olhos ao ser beijado tão abruptamente. Sentia seu espírito fugir em desespero, era o seu primeiro beijo. Por que tinha que ser com aquele idiota!? Ouvir Katsura rir e fez com que despertasse. Empurrou-o com tudo para debaixo d'água. - DESGRAÇADO!!

Shinsuke que ainda se recuperava do banho gelado, não viu o que aconteceu entre Gintoki e Sakamoto. Quando deu por si, o samurai adolescente de cabelos prateados esganava o outro. - OE, GIN!! EU QUERO MATAR ELE TAMBÉM!! - Falou ainda furioso. Aquele lá parecia sonso, mas de idiota não tinha nada!

Mesmo esganado e afogado, Sakamoto continuava a rir soltando bolhas de debaixo da água. Ele era bastante resiliente, sem contar que adorava toda aquela atenção no seu otimismo infindável.

- Hahaha! Você tinha que ver a cara do Gintoki, Shinsuke! Foi muito engraçado! O Sakamoto fez ele de bobo! - Katsura enxugava as lágrimas de tanto que ria.

Sakamoto deslizou as mãos por debaixo das roupas molhadas de Gintoki que estavam bem grudadas ao corpo dele, justamente para provocá-lo. E puxando-o para perto de si, ergueu-se da água, recuperando o fôlego. - Vai continuar sentado no meu colo, Kintoki? Não vou me responsabilizar.

Takasugi ao ouvir a risada descontraída de Katsura largou seu, até então, inimigo virando-se à ele sorrindo, apenas por ver seu Katsura rindo. Ele ficava tão adorável. Não importava do que ele estava falando. Não tinha entendido mesmo, por causa dos barulhos que Gintoki e Sakamoto estavam fazendo. O que ele queria era abraçá-lo e beijá-lo ali. Ficou o admirando.

- Hn~ - Gintoki gemeu de leve ao ser tocado, colou as mãos na boca de vergonha. Desgraçado, estava fazendo de propósito. Levantou-se rápido e sem graça. Não sabia ainda como lidar com aquela situação, principalmente com aquele idiota. Começava a entender os sentimentos de Katsura. Ficou irritado. - Vamos embora, Zura!! - Puxou-o pelos cabelos, olhando com o canto dos olhos para os outros dois. - Deixa esses pervertidos aí!

Shinsuke encarou Gintoki pasmo. - Mas o que eu fiz?! - Viu o adolescente de cabelos claros puxar pelos cabelos o objeto de seu desejo. - Gin?! Oe, Gin!? Deixa o Zura aqui!!

- Aiaiai vai arrancar! Vai arrancar, Gintoki! - O adolescente cabeludo foi protestando enquanto Gintoki insistia em arrastá-lo pelos cabelos ainda úmidos. Seguiu-o curvado segurando a mão de Gintoki para que não puxasse mais. Foram subindo a ladeira até que perderam momentaneamente de vista os dois no córrego atrás de umas árvores. - Gintoki! Só porque tem o cabelo ruim não venha descontar em mim! - Disse muito sério. - E a gente não trouxe a água! Nós viemos buscar água, lembra?

- Shiiin-chan~! - Sakamoto cantarolou alegremente pousando o olhar felino no pequeno samurai de cabelos curtos, que estava todo molhado ainda dentro do córrego e procurava distraído por Katsura. - Hmm. Parece que só ficou eu e você. - Sorriu. Que perigo, ficar sozinho com o Sakamoto era o pior que podia lhe acontecer. O garoto ingênuo provavelmente nem se dava conta. Sakamoto se virou para ele engatinhando na água como se fosse um predador prestes a atacar sua presa. - Shin-chan, você gosta bastante do Katsura né? Eu entendo, ele é mesmo muito atraente. Se quiser... posso te mostrar umas coisas bem legais que você pode fazer com ele! O Katsura não vai largar do seu pé querendo mais e mais!

Sakamoto havia dito as palavras mágicas: "Agradar Katsura e fazer ele querer-mais-e-mais". Os olhos de Shinsuke brilharam em expectativa, mal percebendo as reais intenções do outro adolescente. - O que você vai me ensinar?! Eu quero saber!! Conta logo!!

Gintoki olhou para trás vendo Sakamoto praticamente em cima de Takasugi com ele agitado querendo algo, já estavam longe e não tinha como escutar o que diziam. Voltou-se para Kotarou sério. - Oe, Zura, 'cê vai deixar aquela hiena-maníaca se aproveitar do Shin?! - Tsk. Não conseguia deixar de tirar uma onda com o cabeludo, era irresistível. Apesar de entendê-lo um pouco.

- Como assim? - Katsura ficou perdido. Apesar de tê-lo visto beijando Gintoki, não havia percebido necessariamente que Sakamoto estava agindo praticamente como um ninfomaníaco. E também nunca tinha lhe passado pela cabeça que alguém pudesse se aproveitar do Shinsuke. Olhou para trás e o viu falando todo contente com os olhos brilhando para Sakamoto.

Vendo que o garoto estava todo perceptivo, Sakamoto continuava a ludibriá-lo. - Ahaha! Não, isso não dá pra contar, só dá pra mostrar. Começa assim. Primeiro você precisa pegar ele de jeito e se impor. - Fingindo que estava só mostrando como se faz, Sakamoto puxou Shinsuke e o deitou na margem do córrego. Prensou-o contra o cascalho da margem o segurando pelos pulsos. - Posicione-se entre as pernas dele de preferência. E então mesmo que ele resista de início, não deixe ir e mostre a ele como isso pode ser gostoso. - Sakamoto sorriu observando o rosto do adolescente de pertinho e lentamente se aproximou mais um pouco até beijá-lo na boca.

- AH! Eles... eles... - Katsura assistiu a toda a cena de longe completamente petrificado. Shinsuke gostava do Sakamoto?? Não conseguia nem raciocinar direito, estava em choque. Aos poucos sentiu seu coração apertar. Virou-se dando as costas para o que acontecia e abaixou a cabeça. Ficou em negação. - N-Não tem importância. É melhor que o Shinsuke não se apegue demais a mim mesmo! Porque ele... precisa ter outros amigos também né! Hum... - Katsura tremia, não sabia o que fazer. Queria sair correndo. Segurou na manga da roupa de Gintoki.

Gintoki sentiu um nó em sua garganta e peso na consciência. Não devia ter feito aquilo - Ahn, Zura, ah escuta, não é isso! - Ah, droga! Ele estava fazendo bico e tremendo o queixo. - Na-não chora, Zura!! - Olhou em direção a causa daquele problema. Sorriu. Isso, aquele era o Shinsuke que conhecia: esquentado e briguento. Ele chutava e socava Sakamoto muitíssimo vermelho, apontou a situação para Katsura. - Olha Zura! Ele não gosta daquela hiena tarada! Tá batendo nele!! Ele gosta de você!

Takasugi estava possesso de raiva. - SEU PERVERTIDO!! - Gritou em plenos pulmões, logo depois de se livrar dos beijos de Sakamoto com uma cabeçada, desvencilhou-se o socando e chutando. Limpou a boca com as costas da mão com força e nojo. Segurou-o pelo kimono o chacoalhando. - ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM!! - Ao olhar de relance para o lado, viu Gintoki apontando para si e Katsura com uma expressão de choro. Essa não! Ele o vira! Largou Sakamoto no chão, indo correndo na direção dos dois meninos - ZURAA!! ZURA!! ELE ME AGARROU!! - Gritava enquanto corria. Estava desesperado. - EU NÃO QUERIA!! ZURA!!?? FALA COMIGO!!!

Katsura que estava prestes a chorar, agora os observava confuso. Mesmo com Shinsuke se desculpando profusamente, sentia-se um pouco bravo. Estava quase aliviado, mas ao mesmo tempo irritado, em dúvida e negação. Esfregou os olhos na manga do kimono. - Não é Zura, é Katsura! Eu não me importo! Quem disse que eu ligo! Pode ficar com quem bem entender!! - Não entendia direito o que tinha acontecido, mas Sakamoto tinha beijado Shinsuke de fato. E Shinsuke estava falando todo alegre com o outro antes disso acontecer.

Sakamoto, depois de apanhar, voltava como se nada tivesse acontecido, todo risonho coçando a cabeça. - Ahaha! O Shin-chan é mais difícil do que eu imaginava! - Colocou a mão no queixo pensativo, não que ele não gostasse de desafios. Mas, já tinha pego um beijo do Gintoki e outro do Shinsuke, agora só faltava um do Katsura! Seria o mais fácil se não fosse o cãozinho de guarda dele. - Ei, ei! Mas, vocês pretendem continuar com essas roupas molhadas? Vão ficar gripados! E se a gente acendesse uma fogueira?

- CALA A BOCA!!! - Shinsuke urrou. - POR CULPA SUA O ZURA TÁ FALANDO ESSAS COISAS!!! - Voltou-se a Kotarou em tom mais brando, mas não menos bravo. - Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer?! Eu não quero ficar com mais ninguém!! Só você!! Por que você não entende isso logo?! - Ergueu os braços indignado, e apontado para Sakamoto. - Ele me bei-argh-jou porque ele ia me mostrar como fazer com você! - Ao se dar conta o que havia dito, ficou rubro arrepiando-se. - Erm - Pigarreou. - Eu acho que o sensei já voltou!! - Agarrou o cabeludo pela mão novamente o arrastando até o acampamento.

Gintoki observou os amigos. Hn. Aquilo era novo. Katsura era ciumento. Sorriu de lado, Sakamoto tinha um senso de diversão bem... diferente e interessante. Mas, jamais admitiria isso. Também fora vitíma da maldita-hiena-pervertida. Cruzou os braços pensativo. - Oe, hiena?! - Chamou a atenção do outro. - Acho bom você não tentar nada de gracinhas com o Zura. - Continuou sério. - Porque ele é quase uma menina, entendeu?!

Sakamoto olhou para Gintoki um pouco surpreso, parecia até que o samurai de cabelos prateados podia ler seus pensamentos! - Ahaha! Eu não ligo dele ser uma menina! Gosto de meninas também. - Deu uma piscada para Gintoki se fazendo de desentendido. Com todos lhe dizendo para não fazer, aí que ele ficava com mais vontade ainda. Mas, vendo que só tinham ficado ele e Gintoki ali, não tardou em atazaná-lo. Segurou-o pelas mãos e aproximou seu rosto dele com um alegre sorriso de lábios selados. Era incrível como ele conseguia exibir um sorriso tão puro sendo tão pervertido. Insinuou-se depois de uma breve pausa. - E com você eu posso tentar gracinhas, Kintoki?

O adolescente de cabelos prateados semicerrou os olhos. Não ia cair no mesmo truque duas vezes. Rapidamente colocou uma de suas mãos para proteger seus lábios, e com a outra empurrou Sakamoto muito bravo - Khafu weh dam! Jhoda! - Gintoki não deixaria aquele pervertido maldito chegar perto de sua boca novamente.

- Ahaha! Não consigo entender o que está dizendo, Kintoki! - Sakamoto riu, não percebia que estava desagradando. Pegou Gintoki pela mão imitando Shinsuke com Katsura, e subiu a colina todo alegre e saltitante indo atrás dos outros dois. Katsura já lá em cima no acampamento comentou sem entusiasmo. - No final não trouxemos a água...

**x-x-x**

O ar era frio à noite na mata e por isso havia algumas poucas fogueiras acesas dispersas pelo acampamento. Já devidamente secos e agasalhados, os quatro adolescentes estavam sentados em volta da fogueira em alguns troncos secos. O professor estava de pé logo ao lado. Podia ouvir bem alto e claro o som dos insetos na mata adentro que os cercavam. Alguns dos pequeninos bichos voadores eram atraídos pela luz da fogueira e rapidamente se queimavam ao se aproximar.

- Parece que vocês estão se dando bem com o Sakamoto. É importante esse entrosamento e confiança entre vocês que fazem parte do mesmo grupo! - O professor sorriu contente.

- Ahaha! É mesmo! Estamos nos dando super bem! Mas, acho que podemos nos dar melhor ainda! - O adolescente de cabelos castanhos olhou de soslaio para os outros três. Katsura apenas o observou sem perceber o que ele insinuava. Sério como era não conseguia captar a malícia nas palavras.

Takasugi levantou-se indignado - Quem tá se dando bem aqui com essa hiena?! - Continuou com o dedo em riste, apontando para o adolescente sorridente. - Ele fica-fica agarrando todo mundo, sensei!! Né, Gin?

Gintoki ergueu uma sobrancelha. Tsk. Não queria que ninguém ficasse sabendo que fora 'agarrado', era humilhante. Cutucou o nariz, mas se desmentisse Shinsuke ele faria um escândalo. Preferiu ficar em silêncio, talvez ele esquecesse... Por que aquele maníaco estava olhando para ele daquele jeito?! Encarou o professor - Oe, sensei, ele fica agarrando o Shin mesmo!

- Kintoki, não pode ser... essa expressão de alguém que disfarça algo... você está... - Sakamoto se aproximou dele de repente e o segurou pelas mãos como antes o olhando nos olhos bem de perto. - Você está com ciúmes de mim?? Está bravo porque queria que eu só agarrasse você?? Mas, não se preocupe Kintoki!!! Você vai ser sempre o número 1 para mim! Você sabe como é, um homem pode ter várias amantes, mas ele sempre volta para casa para a esposa no final! Hahaha! Se bem que o Shin-chan está mais para bichinho de estimação do que amante né? Ahaha! - Ria todo abusado afagando os cabelos de Shinsuke como se afagasse um cãozinho.

O professor pareceu surpreso com a cena e colocando a mão perto da boca abafou o riso que se seguiu. Continuou com a brincadeira em um tom irônico. - Mas, você não pode abusar dos seus animais de estimação, Sakamoto. E como assim já vai declarando o Gintoki sua esposa? Precisa pedir a minha permissão antes, afinal Gintoki é como uma filha para mim!

- Gintoki seria uma péssima esposa. Esposas precisam encher o saco do marido para mantê-lo na linha, mas o Gintoki não está nem aí com nada! - Katsura complementou muito sério.

Gintoki levantou-se de cabeça baixa, agarrando Sakamoto pela gola do kimono e furioso proferiu um soco em seu rosto. - LARGA DE SER IDIOTA, SUA HIENA-MALDITA!!! E EU QUERO TER COISAS COM VOCÊ!? - Viu-o cair no chão e fulminou Katsura e o professor com o olhar. Até eles estavam fazendo piadinhas?! Aproximou-se do samurai cabeludo, chutando sua canela com força. - SE ESSE IMBECIL TE AGARRAR EU VOU RIR!! - Virou-se indo embora muito bravo, deixando que Takasugi se virasse com aqueles três.

Shinsuke apenas quedou-se boquiaberto. Gintoki perdera o controle, e não fora com Katsura e nem consigo. Ele sempre era muito desleixado e desligado, mas parecia realmente bravo. Era melhor que ficasse quieto em seu canto.

Sakamoto caído no chão parecia muito surpreso. O professor também estava chocado. Não parecia nem o Gintoki, gritando bravo desse jeito. Ficou um pouco arrependido por ter brincado com ele, não esperava essa reação. Olhou para Sakamoto que tinha levado o soco. O adolescente dos cabelos castanhos apenas colocou a mão na face dolorida e riu despreocupado como sempre. - Acho que deixei a minha esposa muito brava... ahaha!

- Sakamoto-kun, não o provoque demais. - O professor o repreendeu levemente com um sorriso.

- Como era esperado de Gintoki... em alguns segundos conseguiu derrubar dois de nós. - Katsura comentou em um tom dramático e sombrio enquanto segurava sua canela agachado no chão. - Mas, por que será que ele ficou tão bravo? - O cabeludo sem noção se perguntava. Intrigado, levantou-se e resolveu ir atrás dele para fazer as pazes.

Sakamoto observou Katsura enquanto ele ia embora sozinho atrás do outro. Shinsuke parecia bastante distraído com aquilo tudo. Seria essa sua chance? Coçou atrás da cabeça e riu para disfarçar. - Vou pedir para o Kintoki me desculpar também e já trago ele de volta!

**x-x-x**

- Gintoki!! Aonde você foi? - Katsura o chamou, mas não obteve resposta. Já havia se distanciado de onde eles estavam em volta da fogueira e não conseguia mais ouví-los. Longe da luz da fogueira e um pouco mais adentro da mata, não conseguia enxergar quase nada. O adolescente de cabelos longos e negros tateava os troncos das árvores para não tropeçar. - Será que ele foi no banheiro? - Talvez não tivesse vindo naquela direção... Katsura resolveu voltar.

Porém, ouviu os passos de alguém vindo atrás dele, com as folhas secas estalando sob seus pés. Seria o Shinsuke? - Shinsuke é vo-...?! - Antes que pudesse terminar, teve a voz abafada pela mão que cobriu a sua boca. Puxando Katsura para junto de si, alguém o envolvia por trás em um tenro abraço. O samurai de cabelos longos se assustou, mas antes que pudesse reorganizar seus pensamentos, o estranho foi logo deslizando a mão para dentro de suas calças e se assegurando de suas partes íntimas. Era muita ousadia. Katsura arregalou os olhos em choque e corou instantaneamente. Para chegar já fazendo isso com ele, era mesmo o Shinsuke? O estranho continuou de maneira forçada a acariciá-lo, beijando-o levemente no pescoço. Katsura estremecia com o toque, estava muito confuso. Seu corpo começava a corresponder. Não, esse não era o Shinsuke! Era alguém mais alto!

- Se o Kintoki é a esposa brava, você é a amante sensual, não é, Katsura? Se deixando levar tão fácil... o que o Shin-chan vai pensar se vir você assim? - Aquele tom despreocupado, era mesmo o Sakamoto! Ao ouvir o que ele dizia Katsura ficou completamente tenso e envergonhado. Ele estava mesmo excitado com as carícias, mesmo contra a sua vontade. Se o Shinsuke o visse com Sakamoto... não, ele não podia vê-lo assim, qualquer um menos o Shinsuke. Percebendo como ele já tentava se desvencilhar, Sakamoto completou. - É melhor ficar quietinho, senão vou chamar o Shin-chan aqui. Você não quer isso, quer? - Katsura ficou paralisado. Um sorriso felino brotou nos lábios de Sakamoto. Aquilo era fácil demais, agora entendia porque os outros dois se preocupavam tanto com ele. - Você parece gostar bastante disso, é algo que o Shin-chan faz com você? Até onde vocês já foram? - Katsura se encolheu, não conseguia lutar contra as carícias insistentes ou conter o gemido, sua voz ainda abafada pela mão que cobria sua boca. Sakamoto queria só o beijo que faltava, mas com a fraca resistência de Katsura havia se empolgado além da conta.

Tudo que Katsura ouviu foi um baque surdo, e Sakamoto o soltara do mesmo modo que o abordara. Pelo menos era o que pensava. - Oe, Zura?! - Gintoki surgiu com a expressão de pouquíssimos amigos das sombras com um pedaço grosso de um galho de árvore, escorado em seu ombro. Ele acertara a cabeça de Sakamoto. - Eu não te falei pra não ficar sozinho com esse babaca?! - Aproximou-se do corpo estirado no chão o chutando com a ponta do pé, e não satisfeito cutucava-o com o pedaço de pau. - Sua hiena-pervertida! Eu disse pra 'cê não chegar perto do Zura, não disse?! - Murmurava zangado para o corpo, sem parar de cutucá-lo.

- Gin... toki!! - Katsura se surpreendeu ao vê-lo e deu alguns passos incertos para trás se afastando de Sakamoto caído. Estava bastante ofegante e com o coração acelerado, mas quando Sakamoto o soltou o alívio foi tão grande que suas pernas não pareciam mais agüentá-lo e cederam, fazendo com que caísse sentado. - Eu não queria... Eu não... - Ele murmurou aflito. Gintoki não podia vê-lo muito bem naquela escuridão, mas ele estava muito vermelho e envergonhado, seu rosto estava febril e seus olhos umedecidos com lágrimas nos cantos. Ele se encolhia, estava bastante agitado. Sakamoto havia estimulado tanto suas partes baixas, que ele demorava em conseguir se aquietar. - Gintoki, você não pode contar pro Shinsuke... por favor não conta pra ele... o Shinsuke vai achar que eu...

Tsk. Gintoki coçou a cabeça virando o rosto, não se sentia muito à vontade vendo o amigo naquele estado. - Tá, Zura... eu não vou contar! - Sabia que Sakamoto havia passado dos limites, e teve muita sorte em não ter esbarrado com Shinsuke, porque ele sim o mataria. - Oe, Zura... 'cê tá legal?!

Katsura estava encolhido, gemia levemente ao tentar controlar a sua respiração. - C-Claro! Não preciso de um cara de permanente natural se preocupando comigo... - O cabeludo retorquiu se esforçando para parecer normal. Longe de estar normal ele se encontrava todo afoito. Não queria se levantar dali, aliás, nem sabia se conseguia no momento. Estava com calor e sentia um estranho nervosismo que o fazia estremecer. Queria que Shinsuke estivesse lá, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que seria muito ruim se ele estivesse. Pensar que Gintoki tinha visto ele daquele jeito também não contribuía para diminuir sua agitação. Sakamoto caído no chão não dava sinais de que iria se levantar. Ainda bem que Gintoki havia aparecido. Mesmo depois de ter dito que riria dele naquela situação, o samurai de cabelos claros se mostrava preocupado. Katsura sorriu um pouco, adorava esse lado dele. Mas, sabia também que não podia depender tanto assim dele, afinal não queria se tornar um peso.

Reuniu as forças e se levantou se apoiando no tronco de uma árvore. - Vamos voltar, Gintoki... mas... a gente vai deixar o Sakamoto aí?

Gintoki esboçou um sorriso muito malvado. Aquele pervertido iria ter uma lição - Oe, Zura! Vira pra lá! - Apesar de estar escuro não queria que Katsura visse o que ele iria fazer. Não sabia como o cabeludo poderia reagir, ele era sempre muito imprevisível. Assim que ele o fez, o samurai de cabelos prateados começou a despir o pretenso amigo. Iria deixá-lo nu e ali, amontoou a vestimenta debaixo de seus braços, puxando Katsura pela manga do kimono. - 'Bora, Zura! Esse panaca vai ficar aí!

- Gintoki, o que foi que você fez...? - Katsura perguntou confuso ao ver as roupas embaixo do braço do garoto de cabelos claros. Esticou o pescoço olhando para trás, mas não conseguiu ver nada na escuridão enquanto Gintoki o arrastava de volta para o acampamento. Sakamoto, agora completamente pelado, arrepiou-se todo com o frio da mata e se encolheu virando para o lado se demorando um pouco mais para acordar. Espirrou.

Katsura e Gintoki logo retornaram para perto da fogueira. O professor ria de alguma coisa enquanto bagunçava o cabelo de Shinsuke ao correr os dedos pela cabeça do adolescente baixinho. Ao ver que Gintoki tinha voltado, foi agarrá-lo. - Gintoki! Você voltou! Senti tanto a sua falta! Você não ficou muito bravo com o sensei, ficou? O sensei estava brincando! - Katsura parou ao lado deles, e olhando para Shinsuke, desviou o olhar se sentindo um pouco constrangido. Preocupado em como devia estar a sua aparência depois daquilo, ajeitou o cabelo colocando os longos fios atrás da orelha. Esforçava-se para agir normalmente, apesar de ter a impressão de que havia traído Shinsuke.

Gintoki empurrou o professor ainda bronqueado - ME LARGA, SEU SENSEI DESNATURADO!! - enquanto o samurai de cabelos claros lutava com seu professor, Takasugi observava atentamente Kotarou, ele tremia levemente, os cabelos embaraçados e a roupa desfeita, levantou-se bruscamente indo em direção a ele.

- Zura!? - chamou com voz tensa - Você tá com frio?! Eu posso sentar do seu lado pra te esquentar se você quiser?!

Katsura se assustou com a aproximação repentina de Shinsuke dando um passo para trás. Foi uma reação involuntária. Será que ele tinha percebido? Ficou agitado, sentiu seu coração acelerar. Ao ouvir o que ele perguntava, respondeu balançando a cabeça, afoito. - N-Não... Não tô com frio. - Com frio ele não estava mesmo, estava mais é com calor. Mas, precisava se controlar, suspirou. Não seria ruim sentar junto de Shinsuke agora, arrependeu-se logo do que havia respondido. Shinsuke devia estar achando ele muito estranho. Se descobrisse o que tinha acontecido ia ficar muito bravo com ele, que nem ele tinha ficado quando viu Sakamoto beijando Shinsuke. No final, Katsura mais parecia um cãozinho perdido sem saber pra onde ir, não tirava os olhos do chão.

- Gintoki, essas roupas... - O professor observou curioso, já as puxando de debaixo do braço do garoto de cabelos claros. O dono delas não tardou a aparecer, precedido pelo som dos seus próprios espirros. - Ahaha! Que estranho, está meio frio de repente. Acho que caí no sono lá atrás! - Sakamoto reapareceu das sombras das árvores completamente despido. Não parecia perceber que estava pelado, ele era sem noção desse jeito. Aproximou-se da fogueira casualmente, coçando atrás da cabeça, sem vergonha nenhuma. - Uhh... que frio! - Ele esfregou as mãos se aproximando do fogo.

- Sakamoto... o que você... - O professor observou perplexo. - Isso aqui não é campo de nudismo. - Ele murmurou ao perceber como Sakamoto não estava nenhum pouco envergonhado. Mas, não precisava ser nenhum gênio pra saber que Gintoki tinha aprontado. Katsura arregalou os olhos, não sabia se estava mais chocado em simplesmente ver Sakamoto de novo ou por vê-lo dessa forma.

- Katsura! Que cruel, como pôde me deixar para trás. - Sakamoto reclamou. O adolescente de cabelos compridos ficou petrificado, parecia que ia ter um treco. - O quê?! Não chegue dizendo coisas que só vão levar a conclusões precipitadas!!!! - Ele berrou descontrolado apontando o dedo para Sakamoto. De alguma forma aquilo era muito pior do que o que ele estava tentando evitar...

Shinsuke não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. Não queria acreditar. Katsura, o seu Katsura daquele jeito todo desajeitado, com medo e retraído parecendo que foi... que foi... Baixou a cabeça. Tremia de ódio. Aquele desgraçado fizera aquilo com Kotarou, coisas que nem chegou a fazer. Seu ódio era latente. Andou em passos cambaleantes até onde as espadas se encontravam, agachou-se pegando a sua, depois que a pegou tudo que se viu foi um raio prateado cortar o ar em direção a Sakamoto.

Gintoki ficou estático por instantes. A intenção assassina de Takasugi era monstruosa, correu para pegar sua espada – SENSEI!? – implorou por ajuda. Não ia dar tempo. Viu Sakamoto voar com o soco que Shinsuke lhe dera. Ele ria desnorteado.

Takasugi parou em frente ao outro samurai, pendeu a cabeça para o lado com um sorriso insano – Eu vou te matar, seu filho da puta!! – ergueu a espada para corta-lo em dois, assim que a desceu, chocou-se com a espada de Gintoki.

- SHIN ACORDA!! ELE NÃO FEZ NADA!! – o samurai de cabelos brancos gritou tentando pará-lo, mas com uma força que não esperava do amigo foi golpeado e jogado no chão.

Foi tudo muito rápido, Katsura hesitou a princípio. Sakamoto não era eximido de culpa, mas se continuasse daquele jeito acabaria morto. Aproveitando a distração que Gintoki proporcionava, o adolescente de cabelos compridos rapidamente se interpôs, ficando entre Shinsuke que empunhava a sua espada e Sakamoto que estava caído no chão.

- Pare, Takasugi! Não é o que está pensando! Acalme-se antes que faça algo de que possa se arrepender. - Katsura o repreendeu muito sério e solene ao estender os braços. Protegia Sakamoto bloqueando o caminho de Shinsuke, cara a cara com ele. Katsura nunca tinha o visto tão enfurecido e descontrolado, aquele sorriso que ele exibia era bastante perturbador. Katsura franzia a testa e o encarava, com receio de ser atacado também. A essa hora o professor, que se esgueirava por trás de Shinsuke, já estava preparado para nocauteá-lo caso ele pretendesse continuar com aquilo.

Shinsuke ao ver Kotarou protegendo aquele desgraçado, sentiu um nó em sua garganta. Será que ele estava gostado de Sakamoto, por isso eles... eles – NÃO!!! VOCÊ NÃO VAI GOSTAR DELE, NÃO VAI!! EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR!!! – gritava descontrolado, sentia suas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto - VOCÊ É MEU!! – com a espada ainda nas mãos apontou-a para Katsura – Sai da frente! Eu vou matar ele!! E-eu não quero te machucar!! SAÍ LOGO DAÍ!!

Katsura ficou irritado ao ver Shinsuke chorando e berrando aquelas coisas absurdas, e ainda tendo a espada apontada para ele dessa forma. Ele sabia que Shinsuke pensaria que ele estava protegendo Sakamoto, por isso hesitou antes de se intrometer. Mas, ele não podia sair dali, ainda mais quando isso não passava de um mal-entendido. Ele sabia como Shinsuke podia ser emotivo e impulsivo. Sakamoto só observava a cena dramática com um vago sorriso, devia estar se achando com os dois brigando desse jeito por ele. Por sorte, ele resolveu ficar calado por hora.

- Não posso acreditar nas tolices que você está dizendo! Antes de tomar conclusões erradas, você devia ao menos perguntar o que aconteceu. Está agindo como uma criança malcriada como sempre. É claro que eu não vou sair daqui. - O adolescente de cabelos longos se manteve firme e sério na expressão e tom de voz. - Já era hora de você ter aprendido um pouco de autocontrole, Takasugi. - Ele insistia em chamá-lo pelo último nome para repreendê-lo. - E é melhor não apontar essa espada para mim se não estiver falando sério. - Ele semicerrou os olhos ao encará-lo, e já foi segurando com a mão a ponta da lâmina que estava apontada para ele, imobilizando os movimentos de Shinsuke.

Shinsuke afrouxou a espada em sua mão. Katsura estava tão serio, será que não havia acontecido nada!? – E-ele não fez nada com você?! – viu-o confirmar com a cabeça, soltou a espada deixando-a cair no chão e abraçando possessivamente o samurai cabeludo, tocava-o como se procurasse algo que fora quebrado, como não encontrou segurou Kotarou pelo rosto colando seus narizes, ainda chorava – Vo-você ainda gosta de mim, não é!? Eu-eu não sei o que fazer!! Eu achei que ele-ele machucou você!! Ele machucou você?!

Katsura tentou se manter firme, mas com Shinsuke grudado nele, acabou por ficar ruborizado. Que coisa, ele estava todo sério, dando-lhe uma bronca, e Shinsuke já vinha agarrá-lo daquele jeito. - O-Oe! Pare de me apalpar! Eu estava falando sério aqui!! - Ele tentou se desvencilhar só para ter Shinsuke o segurando pelo rosto de novo. O cabeludo não ia dizer que gostava dele assim na frente de todo mundo. Desviou o olhar timidamente e desconversou. - Pare de chorar... Ninguém me machucou. Não sei de onde tirou essa idéia, eu sei me cuidar. - Não estava mentindo, Sakamoto não havia o machucado exatamente...

- Ahaha! Isso tudo foi por minha causa? Me sinto realmente popular. - Sakamoto ria sentado no chão. Katsura não olhou para ele, continuou a dar as costas, inexpressivo. O professor que segurava as roupas de Sakamoto, jogou-as em cima da cabeça dele. - Sakamoto, vista-se por favor. Gintoki, você se machucou? - Voltou-se preocupado para o samurai de cabelos claros que havia sido golpeado por Shinsuke anteriormente.

O professor relaxou, Katsura havia controlado bem a situação. Mas, ele não ia deixar quieto. Puxou Shinsuke pela orelha e o separou de Katsura. Estava muito bravo, uma sombra negra pairava sobre os seus olhos. - Você não achou que podia sair por aí balançando a sua espada e sairia impune, não é, Shinsuke? Atacando e ameaçando seus colegas, essa falta de disciplina não será tolerada. Receberá um castigo apropriado, e espero que com isso vá pensar melhor antes de perder a cabeça dessa forma! Que tal se eu te deixar longe do Katsura por uma semana? Aposto que vai lhe servir bem!

O professor puxava tão forte a orelha que Takasugi achou que fosse arrancá-la. Ia reclamar, mas ao se dar conta do que havia feito ficou quieto e cabisbaixo. Não queria ficar longe de Katsura, mas aceitaria qualquer punição que o professor aplicasse. Se tivesse ferido Kotarou naquela discussão, jamais se perdoaria. Ele perdera o controle. Com voz embargada de tristeza falou ao mais velho – Desculpa, sensei... pode dar o castigo... e-eu mereço!

Gintoki ao ouvir aquilo, sentiu seu peito apertar. Tá certo que ele exagerou, mas Sakamoto fora quem havia provocado tudo aquilo... mas, também se não tivesse deixado ele nu, Shinsuke não teria se descontrolado. Ergueu-se limpando suas vestes, se dirigindo ao professor – Sensei?! Ah... eu posso falar com você... agora?!

Katsura ficou dividido quanto a idéia do castigo, também não queria que Shinsuke ficasse longe dele. Quando o professor os separou, Katsura já foi logo segurando a ponta da manga dele. Mas, não conseguiu abrir a boca para se opor, porque talvez aquilo fosse melhor para Shinsuke. Ele perdia a cabeça tão fácil quando se tratava dele, Katsura não queria que Shinsuke acabasse se ferindo por causa dele.

Sakamoto vestia a roupa tranqüilamente. O professor não tinha a menor intenção de ceder na idéia do castigo. Mas, com Shinsuke se desculpando tão sinceramente, logo soltou a orelha dele. - Fico mais aliviado em saber que você pelo menos reconhece o que fez, Shinsuke. - Virando-se para Gintoki que o chamava, afastou-se um pouco da fogueira para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. - O que foi, Gintoki?

- Tsk... é que... – parecia sem jeito, não estava acostumado a ficar defendendo ninguém, mas era muito injusto só Takasugi levar a bronca – a culpa não foi só do Shin, sensei – e num tom mais baixo continuou – o Sakamoto tentou mesmo agarrar o Zura, se eu não tivesse aparecido – fez um gesto brusco com a mão – o Zura já era! – pigarreou, cutucando o nariz com o dedo, fingindo não ligar, mas com o canto de olho observava o professor – Oe, sensei, 'cê vai mesmo deixar o Shin afastado do Zura?!

Pelo que o professor podia entender, Gintoki estava dizendo que Sakamoto havia brigado com Katsura. Achou muito estranho, não havia sentido tal hostilidade entre os dois. Aliás, Sakamoto não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que brigava com alguém, estava sempre rindo, até quando era atacado. - Você está dizendo que Shinsuke estava na verdade revidando pelo Katsura, é isso? Mesmo assim, Gintoki... o descontrole dele não se justifica. Mas, fico muito contente em vê-lo defendendo Shinsuke assim... mesmo depois de ter sido atacado por ele. Essa amizade entre vocês é muito importante. - O professor sorriu colocando a mão na cabeça do samurai de cabelos claros. - Mas, vou ter que afastar o Shinsuke do Katsura... conhecendo ele, sei que essa seria a pior punição. Será bom pra ele poder refletir melhor também. E vocês precisam se dar melhor com o Sakamoto, agora ele é um colega também, está do nosso lado. Tenho certeza de que vão conseguir se entender se passarem um tempo juntos!

Voltando para a fogueira, colocou a mão nas costas de Shinsuke o conduzindo para outro lugar. - Você vai ficar em outra parte do acampamento então, Shinsuke.

Katsura não gostou nada, resistiu em soltar a manga de Shinsuke e ficou cabisbaixo. Também não era nada legal ficar para trás com Sakamoto, pelo menos com Gintoki ali não teria problema.

Shinsuke olhou para o professor como se estivesse sendo conduzido para sua sentença de morte. Mas, sentia-se assim. Ficar longe de Katsura era pior que a morte. Assentiu com a cabeça dando uma última olhada no cabeludo, segurou uma mecha encarando-o nos olhos – Desculpa, Zura... – soltou o cabelo, voltando-se para Gintoki implorou com sua alma para que ele protegesse Katsura, não precisou de palavras. O samurai de cabelos prateados havia entendido. Virou-se de costas para eles seguindo o caminho o qual fora condenado.

- Shinsuke! - Katsura ficou todo entristecido, sentiu o coração doer. Apertou os lábios e se esforçou para não fazer cara de choro. Hesitante, deixou a manga de Shinsuke escapar dos seus dedos e observou as costas dele enquanto ele se afastava com o professor.

- Ora ora! Não precisa fazer essa cara de enterro! O Shinsuke vai estar aqui do lado! - O professor sorriu se voltando para trás. Mas, castigo era castigo, se não fosse ruim não seria castigo.

Sakamoto já devidamente vestido colocou as mãos nos ombros de Gintoki e Katsura. - Vocês não precisam ficar tristes porque eu vou estar aqui pra fazer companhia também! Ahaha!

Gintoki afastou as mãos de Sakamoto bruscamente de seus ombros, encarando-o mortalmente – Por sua maldita culpa o Shin ficou daquele jeito!! – empurrou-o violentamente – E ainda fica de gracinhas?! NINGUÉM TÁ BRINCANDO AQUI, SEU IDIOTA!! – sentia-se muito irritado, mas não queria provocar mais nenhuma reação que descontentasse mais ainda o professor.

Sakamoto logo removeu as mãos deles ao ser empurrado por Gintoki. Parou a alguns passos dele. - Kintoki, você é surpreendentemente mal-humorado. Não devia se estressar tanto, só vai conseguir rugas e problemas de coração com isso! - Sakamoto sorriu. Aparentemente não havia porrada ou xingamento que o afetasse. - Eu não entendo bem o que aconteceu, mas pelo que pude ver o Shin-chan ficou daquele jeito por contra própria. Ele tem mesmo o temperamento muito curto.

- Não ajudou você aparecer sem roupas dizendo aquelas coisas! Podia ter um pouco mais de noção! - Katsura se pronunciou finalmente ao se virar irritado para Sakamoto. Ainda estava visivelmente descabelado. A essa hora, nem Shinsuke nem o professor estavam mais à vista.

- Ahh entendi... o Shin-chan não pode saber do nosso caso de amor, não é, Katsura? - Sakamoto exibiu o sorriso felino e já foi puxando Katsura ao colocar o braço em volta do pescoço dele. - Katsura... Se fizer mais daquilo comigo eu não conto pro Shin-chan. - Sussurrou ao ouvido dele. Como um gato arisco acariciado da maneira errada, Katsura se esgueirou por debaixo do braço de Sakamoto, rapidamente se desvencilhando e o empurrando. - Idiota! Você não está entendendo! Não percebeu que quase morreu?! Você vai contar pra ele? É você que vai acabar mal se fizer isso!! - O cabeludo se eriçou dos pés a cabeça de raiva. Sakamoto era muito idiota, ele começava a se perguntar se tinha valido a pena impedir Shinsuke.

- Você age assim, Katsura... mas, na hora não parecia que não estava gostando. Só não sei porque eu caí no sono... - Ele murmurou a última parte. - Ng! Eu nã-! - Katsura ficou vermelho desviando o olhar para o chão, sua franja cobria os olhos. Não conseguia retrucar. - Vocês não são nada honestos consigo mesmos! - Sakamoto completou ao olhar para Gintoki, porque estava incluindo ele nisso também.

- Não é questão de ser honesto ou não, imbecil! – Gintoki interveio, Katsura nunca fora bom em discussões que envolviam sexo – Você agarrou o Zura contra a vontade dele, o detalhe é que ele não sabe como reagir por isso ficou lá, isso é um fato! - gesticulava nervoso – Outro é que você sabia muito bem que os dois tão juntos! – cruzou os braços – Você faz essa cara de idiota e fica rindo o tempo todo, mas eu sei que você sabe muito bem das coisas!

- Ééé... eu sei muito bem das coisas, Kintoki... - Sakamoto sorriu de forma muito obscura por alguns instantes, voltando o olhar para o adolescente aborrecido ao se lembrar. Todos eram tão inexperientes, era quase como colocar um lobo no meio de cordeirinhos. O adolescente alto se aproximou de Gintoki mais perto do que o normal e se inclinando colocou o indicador embaixo do queixo dele. - E eu sei como fazer coisas muuuito gostosas, que podem fazer vocês se sentirem super bem. - Ele murmurou com um sorriso de forma extremamente provocante. Lambia os beiços. Katsura observava chocado e muito corado. - Sei também que ninguém é dono de ninguém, posso me divertir com quem eu quiser. Agindo na defensiva e irritado... essas desculpas não vão dar certo. Está com medo de acabar gostando, Kintoki?

O adolescente de cabelos prateados já estava se cansando do outro. Suspirou impaciente, pegando irritado no pulso de Sakamoto – O dia que eu quiser alguma coisa 'gostosa', vou comer sunday de morango! – apertou mais o pulso – E o Zura, tem dono sim e ele é o Takasugi! – largou o braço bruscamente, o encarando fulminante - Vou avisar pela última vez: fica longe do Zura! – virou-se pegando na mão de Kotarou e levando ele de lá.

Sakamoto esfregou o pulso dolorido, logo esticou o braço e agarrou a outra mão de Katsura com firmeza o puxando e não deixando que Gintoki o levasse. - Acontece que eu gostei do Katsura e não estou a fim de ficar longe dele. Ainda quero o beijo dele que falta. - Ele disse sem nenhuma cerimônia. O cabeludo, pego de surpresa, não conseguiu evitar de corar. - O q-quê! Eu não vou...! - Sakamoto sorriu triunfante, era muito fácil provocar essas reações nele. - Viu só, Kintoki? O Katsura é bem mais bonitinho. Eu nem preciso fazer muita coisa pra ele me mostrar essas carinhas adoráveis. Como eu posso ficar longe dele desse jeito?

- E-Eu não quero saber! O que você acha que eu sou?! Pára de me puxar! - Katsura protestou quase sem voz de tão envergonhado. Sakamoto o puxava de um lado e Gintoki do outro, tirando a mobilidade dele. Aproveitando-se disso, Sakamoto se inclinou e aproximou seu rosto para cheirar os longos cabelos dele. Katsura se encolheu já que não conseguiu soltar as mãos. Sakamoto não fez nada além disso, erguendo os olhos para Gintoki com um sorriso de satisfação. - Você podia ser um pouco mais como ele. Se não me tratasse tão friamente, eu não iria querer tanto o Katsura. Além do mais, não parece que o Takasugi sabe cuidar dele. E quando eu digo 'cuidar'... não estou falando de correr atrás dos outros com uma espada.

Gintoki já estava com os nervos à flor da pele, e queria arrancar o couro de Sakamoto – Se o Shin 'cuida' ou não desse ai, o problema não é meu, e nem seu! – viu a expressão de vergonha e desespero de Katsura. Merda. Puxou repentinamente a gola do kimono de Sakamoto o beijando furiosamente, saiu do beijo encarando-o mais uma vez – Se era um beijo que você queria, tá aí! – puxou o braço de Kotarou dos dele, o empurrando para ambos saírem de lá.

Sakamoto ficou surpreso e até enrubesceu um pouco com o beijo repentino e bem dado de Gintoki. Logo abriu um largo sorriso de felicidade com direito a arco-íris e flores desabrochando ao fundo. A atitude abusada dele rapidamente se esvaiu e ele largou Katsura, que só pôde observar os dois boquiaberto. - KINTOKI~ Eu sabia! Você gosta de mim!! - Sakamoto cantarolou todo alegre e saltitante. Ele deixou Gintoki levar Katsura, mas foi atrás caminhando ao lado de Gintoki. - Kintoki! Depois vou querer mais! Você faz que nem o Katsura também? - Sakamoto não imaginou que acabaria desse jeito, será que também funcionaria com o Shinsuke? Ele já se perguntava.

- Estou tão impressionado, Gintoki! Você até se sacrificaria por mim assim! Prometo que vou honrar a nossa amizade para sempre!! - Katsura jurou todo solene com os olhos cheios de lágrimas segurando com as duas mãos a mão do samurai de cabelos prateados.

Gintoki suspirou colocando a mão em sua face. Estava cercado por idiotas. Era um pior do que o outro... Oe, como assim fazer igual ao Katsura?! O que ele estav-. Seu rosto ganhou uma vermelhidão incandescente, ainda bem que estava com ele coberto. Mas, para se garantir baixou o rosto andando a passos largos. Aquele pervertido não ia dar sossego. Começou a pensar na possibilidade de deixar ele agarrar Kotarou, seria menos problemático.

- ISSO! ISSO! Assim mesmo, Kintoki!!! - Sakamoto gesticulou empolgado ao ver Gintoki todo sem graça e vermelho, ele não havia conseguido disfarçar a tempo. - Ahn~! Eu adoro quando vocês fazem essas carinhas! - Sakamoto se contorceu deliciado.

- Ohh... você é bom nisso, Gintoki! - Katsura completou muito sério como se estivesse elogiando e aparentou estar impressionado com as habilidades de atuação dele. Mas, o que o cabeludo não sabia é que não era uma atuação e Gintoki não resistiria muito se continuasse nesse ritmo. Ele realmente tinha feito uma promessa muito complicada para Shinsuke. Acompanhado dos dois cabeças de vento, Gintoki não pôde fazer mais nada a não ser se resignar e ir para cama. Havia sido um dia e tanto.

**Continua...**

**---**

**Notas:**

1. Bullying é um termo inglês utilizado para descrever atos de violência física ou psicológica, intencionais e repetidos, praticados por um indivíduo (bully ou "valentão") ou grupo de indivíduos com o objetivo de intimidar ou agredir outro indivíduo (ou grupo de indivíduos) incapaz(es) de se defender. (Wikipédia)


End file.
